The New Teen Titans
by THEJAYMAN
Summary: COMPLETE all questions will be answered as story goes on, don't need to read old stories, 16years after the Titans split a ruthless mayor has devestated the once beautiful city, now two children of the Titans with two allies unite to save Jump CityBBxRae,
1. IntroI:Joining

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything in this story**

**Well, my masterpiece needs to start off with a long introduction so here it is, the largest chapter I have ever posted**

**(This is also my seventh story posted so it should be good)**

**(Since this is such a special story expect updates every three to four days)**

**WEST SIDE JUMP CITY**

**LATE AT NIGHT**

It was a very dark night in Jump City. The huge skyscrapers blocking the moon from sight. The street lights in this part of the city were very dim and made the people walking under them look like zombies. The overcrowded city had hundreds of homeless people living on street corners. Streets were packed and the law and order situation in Jump City was rapidly falling apart with the growing population and increased corruption. In this dark city, in an alley, a young woman was running for her life and dignity, her name was Rani.

Rani was running, her legs were aching and her feet felt like they would fall off, but she knew she couldn't slow down. _"Damn it, why did I pick today to wear heels and a pink dress," _she thought to herself as she ran in pain. Those three men were close behind and would get her if she stopped. However, she was slowing down although she didn't want to, seeing she would get caught if she kept going the young woman hid under several garbage bags, praying the three men would pass her. She had made eye contact with the men at the party and saw animal lust in there eyes, when she left she noticed them following her so she started running, of course there was no police in this section of the city so she knew she was on her own.

The three men stopped near the trash bags and began looking around. "Where the hell is she?" asked one of the men.

"Yeah, she obviously stopped, we would have seen her still running," the second man piped in

"I knew we should have just grabbed her at the party," the first man who spoke said

"Shut up, her friends were there and we would have been caught, now she has to be around here so stop yapping and get her so we can have some fun and then go home," the third man said as he lit himself a cigarette. As he dropped the match he noticed the pile of garbage bags had moved a little. He made eye contact with the other two men, put up his finger to warn them to be quiet and he slowly crept to the pile. He stood for several seconds, smiled and pulled out the bags, he found his girl. "There you are gorgeous," he said menacingly with a false smile on his face.

"Get away from me!" Rani screamed.

The other two men came up to there friend who was holding on to the girl. "Don't worry honey, just give us some fun and then we will let you go," one of the men said with a very sly grin.

Rani stared at the three men in horror, she saw the lust and animal look in there eyes and was very scared.

"Jim, get the car so we can take her quietly," the man holding the girl said as he tossed car keys at the man who had just spoken.

"All ri-," he was cut off when suddenly the man who was holding the girl went flying against the wall after getting an electric shock.

"What the hell?" Jim said as a man dressed entirely in black flew down. The man wore complete black all around, a black gloves, black boots, a black belt, and his face was covered by a black mask which showed only his eyes, piercing blue. The hero had the ability to fly, shoot out electricity and was trained in hand to hand combat; his suite protected him from bullets, fires, explosions, and fists, but only for a little while. However he never anticipated ever being in situation that tested the durability of his suite. So the fact that it wasn't indestructible didn't bother him too much. The man in black stood in front of Jim and his friend, there leader was on the wall behind them no conscience from the electric shock. The man in black growled at them, "You want to fight or not?"

"Who the hell are you?" Jim's friend asked, scared of this monster in front of him

"Guardian, and I am here to punish you for your sins," Guardian said as he punched Jim's buddy, Jim's friend flew back from the blow and fell, not getting up.

"I-I gi- don't hurt me!" Jim cried as he began running. _"I thought guardian was a legend, not real!" _he thought as he ran.

Guardian lifted his arm and sent his electric power at him, electrocuting Jim until he fell down and didn't get up. Guardian shifted his attention to Rani and told her kindly, "Hold on to me and I will fly you home."

She grabbed Guardian's shoulder and he flew her straight to her house, _"How does he know where I live?" _she thought when they landed.

"Be careful next time and maybe get a ride or don't go home alone," Guardian said.

Before Guardian could fly away, Rani said, "Who are you and how do you know so much about me?"

Guardian turned to her and said, "I am the guardian of the peoples of South Asia making there living in this city, I will protect my people from these monsters, that is my pledge, not to a flag but to a people," Guardian said with a little emotion.

Rani nodded, "Thank you and please continue to protect our people."

Guardian smiled underneath the mask and said, "I promise I will," with that Guardian flew to the roof top of a building overlooking 57th Street, nicknamed, little Pakistan, next to 58th Street which was nicknamed little India. As he scanned the street using his excellent eye sight and night seeing, he sensed another person on the roof. Guardian turned around to be faced by none other than Robin, not any Robin, the third Robin to wear the uniform, Kevin Drake.

"What? A new Robin, I have seen enough statues and movies on the last two, now I get to see a new generation of them when I get older," Guardian growled at the hero who joined him on the rooftop.

"I know all about you Selim," Robin began.

Guardian froze, "How do you now my name?"

"Justice League knows everything, however there file doesn't classify you as a hero, nor does it classify you as a villain, what is the deal with that?" Robin said.

"Don't know and don't care, but seeing you are all knowing don't play damn games with me and just get to the point," Guardian said, not liking Robin at all.

"I know you feel you have to protect only the people that immigrate here from South Asia, however, I am going to offer you the chance to join a group that will insure there protection for years to come," Robin said.

"What group?" Guardian asked, he was interested.

"A new Teen Titans team, based in the old abandoned Tower, a new Titans team to rid this city of corruption and evil, just like the last team did," Robin explained.

Guardian laughed, not a warm laugh, a mocking laugh. "Just like the last team? The last team didn't have to protect a city this big? The last team didn't have to fight big gang lords and super villains for hire, the last team didn't fight rapists, murderers, smugglers, the last team didn't have to fight the Mayor or the police!" Guardian shot back. "You are living in a fantasy world to think forming a new team will be fun and easy, some happy adventure or journey to prove yourself, this team will be hunted down and murdered by these crime lords," Guardian warned.

"That is true, but it is our only hope, you see, us heroes in Jump City are divided, we never meet, and as a result we are less effective and as a result our enemy will kill us one by one, you think your good, but eventually those crime lords will get you. That isn't the only thing you should be worrying about, you have been patrolling for six months and so far none of your people have been attacked violently or anything like that, but you know the attacks are becoming more frequent, you know you were almost too late tonight, and believe me, if we let these criminals flourish unchecked, you will eventually fail. Then what will you do," Robin shot back.

Guardian stared out at the city below. He just stared at the lights, listened to the music, and took in what Robin had just told him. For several minutes the young hero stood there, like a stone, not showing emotion, before he finally sighed, turned to Robin and said, "Who else will be on this team?"

"So far just you and me, but by the end of tonight, I hope to get the team assembled with a total of four members," Robin said with a smile.

"Four members? Didn't the last team have five?" Guardian asked, skeptical that four would be enough for the living hell known as Jump City.

"Believe me, our powers will equal that of the old Titans West and Titans East team," Robin said with a lot of confidence.

"Let's hope so," Guardian said as he turned to face Robin.

"Let's get our next member," Robin said as he prepared to swing to the next building.

"Where is he?" Guardian asked.

"She, she is in the old Grand Cathedral on the East Side and she is my cousin and very close friend," Robin said as he jumped off the building and began swinging to the next building. Shrugging at the description, Guardian just followed, hoping he wasn't making a mistake.

**EAST SIDE JUMP CITY**

Robin landed one building away and overlooked the abandoned cathedral, "She is in there," he whispered to Guardian as he cautiously looked at the building, very tense.

"Why are you so tense, isn't she your family and friend?" Guardian whispered, wondering why Robin was so nervous and cautious.

"Let's just say she has mood swings and I don't want to go in when she is in a bad mood," Robin said.

"To think I never came to the East Side as Guardian before," Guardian said as he looked around at the slums around him.

"Just sit tight, and observe the cathedral for any activity at all," Robin said as he took some binoculars out and scanned the church.

"Some one is getting mugged down there," Guardian said as he looked at the alley to see five men robbing a man who had just left his house.

"Let's go save him," Robin said as he got up and prepared to go to the alley, _"I don't care if she is in a bad mood, I won't let them get away with it while I am here," _Robin thought.

Before they could get going, Guardian said in an amazed voice, "Look at that!"

"Huh?" Robin said as he grabbed his binoculars, his vision wasn't super like Guardian's.

The five muggers were being beaten to the ground by pipes, garbage cans, and other objects in the alley, they were then being tied to the walls and lampposts. The shocked man looked to the sky thinking God had done him a favor and then ran to his destination.

"Its her," Robin said quietly as he jumped down from the roof top.

Guardian followed, they reached the doors in silence, the rain was coming down heavier now. "Let's go," Guardian said as he opened the door. The two heroes entered and were confronted by pitch black.

"I am going to trust you to be my eyes all right Guardian?" Robin said as they walked together.

"Sure, I can see someone sitting on a chair in the front of the church," Guardian whispered as he guided Robin to the center. When they were eight feet away from the person on the chair, candles suddenly lit all across the cathedral, lighting it up. It took Robin several moments to adjust his eyes and he saw a very unhappy girl sitting on a chair in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the girl said in anger.

"Jeez Christine you could say hi, or how are you doing, or how are my parents," Robin said the last part with an edge.

"My mother hates me, my father is my mother's slave, I don't care about them, nor do I care about you "cousin" we aren't even related by blood in anyway and yet they made us cousins. And don't call me that name, my name is Darkness," Fear told Robin.

"All right "Darkness" as much as I would love to talk about you and your parents, sadly I came here for other business," Robin said.

"I am not coming back," Darkness said firmly.

"I know you aren't, that is why I am asking you to do something with your life and join the new Teen Titans with me and Guardian," Robin said.

"So that's the legendary Guardian," Darkness said, acknowledging Guardian's existence for the first time.

"Yes, so are you in or out," Robin continued.

"I am in, as long as the Justice League is not involved and I don't see my parents," Darkness told Robin.

"Deal, this is a new team, not a branch of the Justice League, we are on our own with no interference from the JL," Robin assured Darkness.

"All right, I will join this team," Darkness said as she rose from her chair. The candle light had hidden her face and body so for the first time Guardian saw the young girl. She wore a black leotard type outfit except it covered her legs and she wore boots, making her skin unexposed. The only exposed part was her hands and her face. Her skin color was a very light green color, which she received from her father, and her hair was black, another trait her father had given her. However, she had her mother's face, large, tantalizing violet eyes; she was really a beautiful girl. Guardian immediately thought of Raven when he saw her face. _"Her face is just like Raven's was when she was a Titan," _Guardian thought as the three Titans left the cathedral.

"Are you Ra-" Guardian began before being cut off by Darkness.

"Yes, I am Raven's daughter, now never mention that name or speak of my past, lets just look towards the future," she said angrily, not slowing or turning to Guardian.

"All right," Guardian said as they left the church, the rain was finally letting up.

"So how many members are there going to be Kevin?" Darkness asked Robin as they walked to the street.

"Don't call me that again, from now on my name is Robin," Robin ordered his two companions.

"All right, just tell me how many Titans will there be?" Darkness continued, irritated at not getting an answer.

"One more member then we will have the team, uncle Cyborg has fixed up the Tower so hopefully we can all be in within the next few hours," Robin said as he glanced at his watch.

"When we get we will have to discuss my position in regards to staying at the Tower," Guardian said to Robin. Robin just nodded.

"Who are we missing?" Darkness asked, still in an angry voice.

"You heard the story of Fireteen?" Robin said, he said Fireteen as in one word not two.

"Thought she was a myth, but then again I don't leave my part of town too much," Guardian said. Darkness just shook her head no in regards to the question.

"I thought it was a myth too, but lately, in the North Side, I watch the street below and I see fire occasionally burst out and then quickly disappear, however, she was always gone when I reached the scene," Robin explained.

"Then let's sit in the North Side and wait for a fire ball and then get her," Darkness said as she began flying to the North Side. Robin lead the way as Guardian and Darkness followed the young Titan to the top of a skyscraper overlooking the North Side.

"Keep your eyes peeled for a fire, if she doesn't show then we will go to the Tower with three members for now and tomorrow night we will see if she makes an appearance," Robin said as the three Titans began scanning the area.

**NORTH SIDE**

**JUMP CITY**

"Hey there pretty girl," a man named Bill said with a gruff voice. He had four other cronies with him, he was working for Boss Todd, and Boss Todd needed a new dancer at his illegal casino so he sent Bill with four other guys to get a girl. They had gone to a teen club, and were taken by a red headed girl who danced very well and was alone. After she left, they followed her and saw she lived in an alley, so they had her cornered when they entered.

"What the hell do you want?" the girl said with a thick southern accent. She was nervous at why these five tough guys were in her alley and blocking her path. _"Knew I shouldn't have gone partying tonight," _she thought grimly.

"My boss wants me to get a dancer for his club, so I pick you," Bill said with confidence, he lit a cigarette to show his confidence and strength in the situation.

"I don't want to be a whore," the girl spat back.

"Listen, I am not asking you to be a whore, I am asking you to be a dancer, you see there is a difference, when I look for a whore I usually go for a test drive without asking, but as you can see I am asking," Bill said with a menacing grin.

"Monster, I don't want to be a **dancer**," she emphasized dancer.

"All right, guess we have to do this the hard way," Bill said as three of the goons inched forward. "Now come with us peacefully or forcefully," Bill said I a kind voice.

"You stand no chance against me," the girl said with a smile.

Bill burst out laughing, "No chance! I have three men trained in hand to hand combat, me and Jim here have guns," he and his partner pulled out pistols, "And you think you are going to win? You have to be kidding!" Bill said as he laughed, the other men also laughed with there boss.

"I am warning you," the girl said with a sly grin on her face.

"Get her boys," Bill said as he turned away to take a drag. The instant he turned back, the alley was consumed with fire, the shocked gangster turned around to see his three top fighters with burns and against the wall. Jim's gun had melted in his hand, and the flames forced the two of them to flee. When they left, the fire vanished and the young, southern girl picked up a bag and began leaving the alley, a grin on her face, _"Taught those bastards," _she told herself.

Before she could leave the alley, a black force field cam in front of her and it disappeared as three strangely dressed people came out. The first man wore all black, the second she recognized as Robin, and the third looked like the Justice League member Raven's daughter. "Who are you people?" she asked.

"The Teen Titans," Robin said with a smile.

"The Titans disbanded a long time ago," the girl said quietly.

"Now the Titans are back, under new leadership," Robin added.

"What, you want me to join?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, we need one more member and your perfect, and it doesn't seem like you have any other place to go," Robin pointed out.

"Your right, what the hell, I join the Teen Titans," the girl said.

"First rule, tell us your name," Darkness said, she spoke for the first time.

"Haven't you heard? I am Fireteen, who are you?" Fireteen said with a smile.

"Darkness,"

"Guardian," both heroes said at around the same time.

"So now that we are a team, we need to get to the Tower," Robin said as he pointed to the island where the T was lighten once again. "This is the sign, times are going to change, we will save Jump City from turning into a new Gotham City," Robin said quietly as the other three teams stood side by side watching with pride and awe at there new home.

**Since I put all that effort in making such a long chapter, the least you, as the reader can do is submit a review (I love reviews and appreciate all reviews I get, including negative ones, and I always respond to each and every review I get)**

**Next chapter will take us to the Watch Tower where we learn about Dakness's past and the parents of the New Teen Titans (at least two of them) (also see Raven, Cyborg, my Tim Drake Robin from the FOR series with a new name, Beast Boy, and of course Starfire)**

**Then the third chapter will give the information on what the hell happened to Jump City and who are the people that are turning it into such a dangerous and violent city, pretty much, the villains**

**After the next two chapters then we get into the action and drama of this new team trying to bring stability to such a vile city**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. IntroII:Watchtower

**Disclaimer: I Don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**(if you thought the first chapter was confusing, this will answer a couple of questions, but will leave you with more questions, however, don't be frustrated because that's what I want, the story is designed to have you ask questions which will be answered in upcoming chapters, so if your confused, stick around. If you are a FOR reader, you will get it more than those who haven't but you too will have some questions, so once again, don't be frustrated, remember your supposed to have questions)**

**(If you have questions, ask them in reviews and I will answer them in my response to reviewers)**

**JUSTICE LEAGUE **

**WATCHTOWER**

**ORBITING EARTH**

Beast Boy was standing next to four other fellow Justice League members of the now huge organization of hundreds of heroes. They were all in there early twenties and all talking excitedly about there latest mission. The Green Lantern was transporting them with his powering. "Beast Boy that was awesome, how you tricked Dr. Death like that, man simply amazing!" a young hero called Power House complimented the senior Justice League member. The other members nodded in agreement, Beast Boy gave his trademark smile and accepted the compliments, he loved being complimented.

"Dr. Death is really just plain predictable these days," Beast Boy said to the heroes with his smile wider than ever.

"How long has it been since you joined the league?" asked one of the newest Justice League members, Eagle.

"Lets see, twenty years ago Wilson was defeated, 16 years ago the Titans disbanded and we joined the league after that terrible battle, then fourteen years ago I had my first child, 9 years ago I got twin boys, 5 years ago I got another daughter, and finally, last year I got a third daughter," Beast Boy summed up his life since the Titans disbanded in one sentence.

"How old are you?" Eagle asked in shock at how many children Beast Boy had.

"36 years and counting," Beast Boy said with a grin.

"You look like your 23 or something," Eagle said, still feeling disbelief that such a young looking guy could be so old.

"I had an accident which made me green, however, the side effect is, I still age like any other human, however, I don't show my age at the rate most people do, that is why I always looked younger than I really was my entire life," Beast Boy explained.

Eagle nodded and the four young members began talking about what they were going to do when they got back. Beast Boy smiled at these heroes, _"So much smarter than we were, we should have waited, honed our skills, joined the Justice League quickly, than we probably would have avoided Slade, Wilson, Brother Blood, and Trigon, or at least been much better prepared to face them." _He looked to Earth and his smile vanished, _"Christine, why did you leave? We miss you so much," _he always thought this when he was in space or on earth, hoping she sensed his thoughts and realized the past would be forgiven and all would be well if she just came back to her mother and father.

They arrived on the now huge Watchtower which had grown thanks to Cyborg constantly upgrading and enlarging the space station. When they landed Green Lantern gave Beast Boy a wave as he returned to earth to do what ever he did. Beast Boy and the other heroes reached the main door where there were two directions to go, the four heroes went left to the non married male section while Beast Boy went right to the married and senior members section.

Beast Boy entered the main lobby of the married section to see Aquaman leaving, giving Beast Boy a nod, and Batman with Superman looking at the earth from the huge window in the large, spacious lobby.

Beast Boy really didn't want to get into a conversation with Batman and Superman slipped into the narrow corridor towards his and Raven's apartment. They had one of the biggest ones, since there family was so large, and were next door neighbors to Starfire and her husband Batman, who also had a large family.

Batman wasn't Bruce Wayne; Batman was Tim Drake who took over the role five years earlier after a battle left Bruce Wayne paralyzed from thewaist down. Realizing Gotham's criminals would try to take advantage if Batman disappeared, Bruce convinced Tim Drake to give up his Darkwing identity and become Batman. Tim had gotten rid of the Robin identity because if brought bad memories to both Starfire and Raven, so the second man to wear the uniform of Robin put it away and adopted the identity of Darkwing. Now, Darkwing was tossed aside and he was Batman. The 35 year old had a lot of responsibilities, carrying the name of the legendary hero, raising four children, and spend time with his wife.

Beast Boy continued on and reached his door, he put his hand on the identification slide, and of course, was approved, the door swung open and Beast Boy walked in with a smile on his face. _"Home sweet home," _Beast Boy thought as he walked past the toys in the living room, past the kitchen which was full of dishes and teacups, and finally to the hallway which had all the rooms. The twins shared a room and were the first one to the right, Christine's room was to the left, and was untouched, the next room to the right was his next daughter, and finally the last room to the left was the baby's room. Straight ahead was the master bedroom. Beast Boy noticed the children weren't there and when he entered the master bedroom he saw Raven wasn't there either. _"Where are they?" _he thought, slightly alarmed.

He left the room to check with Starfire if she knew where Raven and the kids were but he thought he heard a sob in Christine's room. _"Who is in there? Could she have heard my calls! Is she home?" _Beast Boy thought as he opened the door, Raven was sitting on the bed; she quickly got rid of her tears from her pretty face and glared at Beast Boy. Raven, still wore her old Titans uniform except she covered her legs now, she too looked like she was in her early twenties, except the reason wasn't because of an accident, it was because she was half demon, she would most likely live to be two hundred years old.

"She isn't home, she probably wont be home for a while, so don't bring your hopes up, I don't know why you would, after what she said to us," Raven said to her husband, reading his mind.

"Raven, don't say that, you know she didn't mean it, and I know you miss her as much as I do," Beast Boy responded.

"She did something that can never be forgiven or fixed," Raven continued, her voice dark and with anger.

"Raven, you care for her, why else would you be crying in her room," Beast Boy said, _"She is mad at me, that much is obvious, why else would she be acting like this," _Beast Boy thought. Eversince Christine ran away, Beast Boy and Raven's happy marriage had become strained, Beast Boy went on a lot more missions on earth and did a lot more risky stunts while Raven's personality had become darker and she wasn't as active with the Justice League as she used to be. However, they still loved there children and continued to give them all the love and support they needed.

"I wasn't crying," Raven responded.

"I heard you," Beast Boy continued.

"You heard wrong," Raven shot back.

"Then why are you in her room?" Beast Boy said, not wanting to give ground.

"To figure out why, why she left like she did, why she severed our bond," Raven said quietly.

"You know why," Beast Boy said, also quietly.

The two parents had kept a lot of secrets from there eldest daughter, they hadn't told her who she was named after, they hadn't told her about how powerful and painful her birth was. She didn't know what had happened to her mother years ago, she didn't know that her mother always hesitated a little to show affection because the pain of the night she was conceived still lingered with her and it pained Raven. That night was a right of passage, it was the night she had finally overcome what had happened to her in the Tower many years ago, but it was the most painful night of her life. She still remembered how Beast Boy and her held each other and cried the next morning.

Before Raven could respond the phone rang, Beast Boy got up and grabbed the phone, "Hello?" he asked. After a few seconds, Beast Boy said, "Okay," and hung up the phone.

"What is it?" Raven asked, still speaking coldly to Beast Boy.

"Meeting in fifteen minutes, where are the kids?" Beast Boy asked.

"They are with Hawkgirl, she is baby sitting this week, as are Star's kids," Raven said, still not softening her voice to her husband.

"You know Raven, some wives say hello or give a kiss or say I missed you or something like that," Beast Boy said with a smile.

"I am not like that grass stain," Raven said, not smiling to show it wasn't a joke. She began using Cyborg's old insult on Beast Boy because she knew it hurt and angered him when she said it.

"What the hell is wrong with you Raven, you act cold and hateful to me, you reject your first child, what is bothering you?" Beast Boy said anger now in his voice. He was sick and tired of her mood swings and her little games and her lies, he wanted to end his problems now. _"She has become so heartless since Christine left, its time I tell her to pull her self together and face the fact she misses Christine," _Beast Boy thought.

"What is my problem? Lets see, I have four kids, who rarely see there father because he plays kid games with people fifteen years younger than him! I mean none of the senior Justice League members do these simple missions, they stay here, with family and friends, not go out like a cowboy every day! You are acting like you're a still a Titan or something, I wish you could sometimes grow up and realize how much you hurt me when you leave," Raven said the last part quietly.

"What do you mean hurt you?" Beast Boy said, an edge to his voice, _"I complied to all her wishes, I married her on Azarath, I had a companionship, I moved out of the Tower for her, I did all that and twenty years latter she still has demands for me to fulfill," _Beast Boy thought bitterly.

"You take a risk of getting hurt every time you go out there, something bad happens to men who I am close with, I don't want something bad to happen to you, what would I do if you didn't make it back one day?" Raven asked.

"You are a black widow aren't you?" Beast Boy said menacingly.

Raven looked at him wide eyed, not really getting what he was saying, "Wha-" she was cut off.

"Sucking the blood men until you use them to meet your needs, then you kill them, that's why nothing bad has happened, I haven't been used to my full potential yet, you're a black widow who will kill me once I am used. Maybe I shouldn't have married a heartless half-demon who doesn't even care for her daughter and is worried and upset that she has to raise **her **children if something were to happen prematurely to the next victim," Beast Boy said with much bitterness, sometimes, his beast side influenced him when he got angry, and that was happening at the moment.

"How could you say that? I married you because I love you, I had children with you, you remember how hard it was the first time, you remember the pain we both went through that night, especially since what, **he **did to me that night all those years ago. We have gone through hell and back on many occasions together, and now you call me a black widow planning on killing and using you, I just don't want **our **children to lose such a great father at such a young age, at least wait a few years and let them get older and more mature before you take these risky, daily missions, please, not for me, for the children," Raven pleaded to Beast Boy.

Painful and happy memories flashed in Beast Boy's mind as he remembered all he and Raven had gone through, he lowered his eyes, ashamed at what he said, "I am so sorry Raven, I was being so selfish, you have sacrificed and gone through so much and now I am picking myself over my children and wife, I will do what you say, only if you honestly answer one question of mine," Beast Boy said.

"Ask me," Raven said.

"You still love Christine and miss her a lot, don't you?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven collapsed into Beast Boy's arms and said, "I miss her so much, I just want to make things right, if only I was brave enough to tell her the truth," Raven said.

"Raven, you know what the truth could do to her, we have to regain her trust, not give her such information about your past," Beast Boy whispered in her ear.

"But that is why she left. Because we never told her anything, because we kept the information away," Raven whispered back.

"We will think of someway to bring her back, I know right now we would tell her anything but we know it would be wrong," Beast Boy said to her.

"I know, let's go to this meeting," Raven said, regaining her composure, she left with Beast Boy to the meeting room.

**MEETING ROOM**

Superman chaired the meeting and called the members to attention, assembled, were Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Batman were the only heroes assembled. They noticed the strange coincidence that the only people in the room, aside from Superman were all Titans. Superman began by saying, "I am proud to say a new super hero team has been formed," he had a grin on his face.

"Is this a local team or a global team?" Cyborg asked, weary that the Justice League may have competition.

"They are local," Superman answered.

"Specialize in a city, region, country, state?" Batman asked.

"A city," Superman answered the question.

"In America?" Raven asked, she was curious to find out for some reason.

"Yes, in America," Superman said with a nod.

"What letter does the city start with?" Starfire asked.

Now Superman's grin grew wider, "It starts with a J," he answered her.

It clicked in all the Titans mind, "Kevin did it," Batman said to his wife with a smile on his face, he hadn't been this proud in a long time.

"The Titans are back!" Cyborg said with a grin.

"How many members?" Beast Boy asked, also smiling that the team had been resurrected.

"Four, ages, around 13-15 possibly 16, not sure exactly what everyone's age is," Superman answered the question.

"Who are these members?" Raven asked.

"Robin, Darkness, Fireteen, and Guardian," Superman answered.

"She is on the team," Raven said to Beast Boy whose eyes widened with his wife's.

"We have to get to the Tower now! Cyborg, get us a ship, I need to go get my daughter!" Beast Boy said as he scrambled to his feet.

Superman stopped him, "I am sorry but you can't get her yet," he said.

"What do you mean we can't get our daughter?" Raven asked, angry at the man of steel. She was desperate to make things right again.

"The Teen Titans are a different team, not connected to the JL, they made a rule no JL members may enter Jump City, it was part of the terms they signed with us," Superman told the now angry parents of Darkness.

"You signed a contract forbidding the parents of two of the Titans from entering the city which we bled and saved countless times!" Beast Boy said in anger and frustration.

"Yes, I didn't know Darkness was your daughter, I am sorry," Superman said apologetically. "Robin just said there aliases not there real names, if I knew I wouldn't have agreed," Superman told the two parents.

"But why are they in Jump City?" Batman said.

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked confused at what difference it made.

"When was the last time you have gone to the city?" Batman asked Cy. Cy rarely left the Watchtower, he was too caught up in his work and since Bumblebee's death in the last Titan's mission he had become a different man.

"Long time," Cy answered Batman's question

"The News magazine calls it the new Gotham, they say it is worse than Gotham City right now, gangsters, corruption, violence, overpopulation, protitutes, murderes, rapists, and supervillains,all the worst things that can happen to a city times two goes on in Jump City," Batman said, concerned, he thought Robin would move to another city, not stay in hell.

"I am sure my child will be all right, he does have his mother's powers, if he embraces them that is," Starfire said. Robin had all of Starfire's powers, but he struggled to grasp the concept of rightous fury and the joy of flight.

"I am sure things will go well, we can still keep an eye on them from up here and make sure things are going smoothly down there," Cyborg said with a smile.

"Unless they get run out of town like we were," Beast Boy said quietly.

"The city won't be funding and taking care of them, the JL will be," Superman told the heroes. The ex-Titans nodded, liking the idea of this new team not being dependant on the corrupt officials.

The meeting was adjourned and the ex-Titans returned to there rooms, wondering what was to happen in Jump City now that a new team of Teen Titans had arrived.

**That chapter was complete and I am very happy with it, now next chapter, we see the New Teen Titans enemies!**

**(remember, you should be wanting to ask questions, which I will answer, if I can next chapter)**

**I am happy with the responses and of course, I will respond to those who reviewed chapter 1:**

**BBRaelover4eva- In the Fall of Robin series part one the first Robin, Dick Grayson, is killed after going insane. In part two he is replaced by Tim Drake, who also gets a little crazy by the end of the third story, but he survives. Now the new Robin is Tim Drake's son Kevin, while Tim Drake has become Batman after Bruce Wayne's accident, which is explained in this chapter. Also, Robin (from now on when I refer to Robin it is the third Robin, Kevin) called Darkness his cousin because the two families are close they call each other cousins and Aunt Raven and Aunt Starfire and Uncle BB and Uncle Batman and etc. that is where the cousin comment comes from. Now why the real Titans joined the JL will be answered in upcoming chapters, a terrible event happened which wasn't explained in the Fall of Robin series, that is something that could only be explained in this story. Also, I forgot to mention, this story is when the original Titans are in there thirties, yeah, that would help make things clearer for you hopefully, still confused, then ask more questions and hopefully I can answer them next chapter, thanks for the review and hope you continue to review!**

**BlackGothFaerie- glad you like Darkness, I think she is the best female character I have ever made up, my favorite male character is Guardian, I just love his story which I thought of. Darkness doesn't like her parents for a specific reason, I hinted on it a little in this chapter but of course, in future chapters that issue will be explored and confronted, glad you are liking this story, hope you like this chapter and I hope you continue to review**

**Vandagirl- considering your reviews are so long and good everytime, I have no doubt that my chapter to you was a normal chapter, but to me it was huge, I don't see it a competition that your chapter's are longer than mine, it doesn't bother me or make me hate you or anything like that, I respect you and your story. Glad you can get an idea on why it is BBxRae, I was thinking of making this off the Fall of Robin series or the story Can't Live Without Her but I realized I have a more powerful story going with the first one. I use spell check but I am bad at telling words apart, I try my best to keep errors at a minimum, but I don't mind at all when people point out those mistakes so I can look for them next time, your suggestions on grammer have improved my grammer greatly, you arereally a benefit reviewer and I hope to continue getting your support (I am jumping up and down in joy)**

**butterflyemotions- glad you have read my other stories and thank you so much for the compliments, hope to get more reviews from you, thank you again**

**ttinuhpfanforever- as I said earlier, I made a big oops, I forgot to mention how far in the future we were, sorry, and I hope you continue to review, thanks for the long time support and I am happy you like this story, thanks again**

**AnimationWickedRaven- Thank you for the great compliments, since it was the first review I read I felt the relaxed and knew the others were going to be fine, and they were, thanks for the support and kind words and hope you continue to review!**

**StickLad- so happy to hear from you! I was actually hoping you would read and review this story, thanks for the support and hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks again**

**Can't forget my tradition now:**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	3. IntroIII:The Mayor

**Feel free to ask any questions that you may have, I will answer them in my response to reviewers at the end of each chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**MAYOR'S OFFICE**

**JUMP CITY**

The mayor's office was a huge, cement building in the center of the city, it had been enlarged by Mayor Hartwell six times since the mayor took over the office twelve years earlier. Hartwell had been a member of the city council and a leader of cutting the funding to the Titans and eventually helped drive them out of the city. After the mayor and his two main rivals on the city council died in a car crash, which he himself orchestrated, Hartwell became the undisputed leader of Jump City. Under his rule the city's population had exploded, the parks and space which had made the city famous were long gone, replaced by tall concrete buildings. Crime was rampant and the police ineffective, never had so many homeless people lived the street. Yet Hartwell never lost an election, simply because his rivals would all die or drop out of the race under questionable circumstances, or elections were rigged as the gangsters and crime lords ordered people to vote for Hartwell or die.

Inside the large building, on the third floor, in the main room, Hartwell had assembled all the heads of the fifteen major crime groups and gangs in Jump City. This was a special meeting and there presence was mandatory. All the criminals showed up because they knew the only reason they had such a sanctuary for there criminal activities was because of the mayor. If the mayor kicked them out by using the police, they would have no where to go with the superheroes cleaning up the other cities. So they all sat there and waited for Hartwell to begin the meeting, typically they had a monthly meeting and occasionally an emergency meeting.

"We have a problem boys," Hartwell began.

"What's the problem?" asked one of the crime leaders. It was how the mayor always started out the emergency meetings, with that phrase and he expected someone to give the same response.

"I am sure you all have seen and heard that the Teen Titans are back with new members," Hartwell explained.

The fifteen other men in the room nodded and one of them said, "They took out five of my best men,"

"I know that Jack, which is why we need to get rid of them," the mayor said, angry that Jack spoke without being asked.

"My boys can deal with it, and if they can't, I have some clients who can help," one of the men said as he lit himself a cigarette.

The mayor laughed, "Bill, your boys are only good at grabbing girls for the other guys clubs and casinos, what makes you think they can handle five superheroes? And I don't want any of your bastard clients involved, they sicken me, I just want them to pay and nothing else," the mayor said.

"Then what should we do?" another boss asked. This also was what typically happened at the emergency meeting, someone would give a suggestion, once the mayor ridiculed it, another boss would ask the mayor what to do, then Hartwell would give his ingenious idea.

However, before the mayor could say anything, another boss, a new guy who wasn't yet familiar with the customs of the emergency meeting said, "I don't see why we need to worry about them, there just kids, and there just four of them, they wont effect business too much."

"That's the same thing they said about Batman when he first showed up in Gotham, they said, just one guy, no need to worry, now look, because of him, more heroes showed up and now Gotham is been cleared of guys like us," the mayor told the man sternly, not hiding his displeasure of the comment. "What I have realized is, the best way to deal with superheroes is to take them down when they first come, that is what we did to the last two guys who tried to destroy my plans for this city. However, this time the situation is different, we don't know there background or family, except for two of them, but those four are also superheroes and in space with the JL. They are also teenagers, they don't have jobs, nor do they need jobs, they watch that city 24 hours a day in that super high tech tower which we can't break into because its technology is ahead of our time. So we need a new formula this time and I have it. You see, gangsters and crime lords versus a superhero team, despite how cruel and dirty we play, we will lose. A supervillain team versus a superhero team, the superhero team always come on top, so I propose we see what happens when crime lords, gangsters, and supervillains come together and fight a superhero team, my calculations tell me we will win," the mayor said with a smile.

"Which supervillain team will help us? I mean aren't they all fighting the enlarged JL?" the same inexperienced crime lord asked.

"The new Hive," Hartwell said as he leaned back in his chair and smiled at the assembled criminals. As if on cue, from the back door, entered Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth.

"There only three of them, there are four new Titans?" the crime lord sitting next to the inexperienced one said.

"Haven't you heard? The Hive has grown in size over the years," Jinx said with a smile. She stepped away from the door way and said, "Allow me to introduce to you the two new members of the hive, Rocket and Ice. A man shaped like a bullet walked in with a woman who looked like an ice statue of a beautiful woman.

"As you can see I have the villains for my formula, now I need each one of you to contribute your top three gunmen and send them to Warehouse C-5 on the docks," Hartwell told the now smiling and excited crime lords.

"What guns should they bring?" one man asked as he began taking notes.

"You see, the National Guard was transporting six trucks, four filled with advanced weapons and body armor, and two filled with ammunition, sadly, the trucks have vanished. This is even more tragic because all the drivers are from Jump City," the mayor said with a smile. All the other crime lords grinned like sly cats; they knew things were going to be good.

However, the inexperienced boss continued, "My men don't know how to use advanced army weaponry,"

_"Why is he so into details," _Hartwell thought angrily, "Six of the drivers also happen to be weapons instructors at the local base," he explained. "Your all dismissed, send your men immediately, we will also spring the trap when we are ready, and we figure out how this Titans team works, then we kill them and go back to business. You boys are dismissed," the mayor said as the fifteen crime bosses left the meeting.

After they left Hartwell turned to Jinx, "You're in charge, make sure they get trained quickly, and then make sure you kill those Titans, I mean no mercy, kill them," Hartwell said.

Jinx nodded and Hartwell walked out of the room. Jinx turned to her team and said, "Lets get to the warehouse and get those 45 gunmen ready for the trap," her team members smiled and nodded as they left for the warehouse.

**THE WAREHOUSE**

"Alright, this is the army's newest bullet proof vest, the ultimate protection in this battle. It can take the electric shocks Guardian can shoot, can absorb fist punches, and can take a fire ball directly, however, don't thing your invulnerable, your face is and parts of your arms and legs are still exposed. Now on to this rifle, it is the new M-35 assault rifle; its bullets can penetrate a tank, so those Titans special suites won't help them in this battle. It carries five grenades which explode at what range you want it to, not on contact with something, a very important feature, and it has a very advanced scope which has a tracer line which only the shooter can see from the scope. Now to the pistol, use this in close range, it is so powerful at close range it could possibly break any force field Darkness can make and should be used when trying to kill her, which is our task. Now to the rocket launcher, put the target on the scope, have it lock on, then shoot, the rocket will do the rest, can out run anyone of those Titans and is heat resistant. The goggles we are giving you protect you from flames, smoke, ice, etc. most importantly it turns into night vision right when the room turns dark. As you can see, you will be more that capable to handle these Titans when they come, and with the Hive by your side, victory should be quick and sweet," the instructor summed up the crash course in what guns and weapons they would be using on the Titans.

Jinx turned to Mammoth and told him, "I am loving this already, cant wait to see Raven's and Beast Boy's face when I had them their daughters head, I cant wait to see Star's when I give her son's destroyed uniform to her."

"I can't wait either, its payback time to that time they embarrassed us like that and took eighteen years of our lives," Mammoth said with a very menacing smile. The other Hive members observed in silence as the instructors began teaching them how to shoot and load the pistol.

Jinx stepped away from her teammates and went up the staircase to one of the trainers and asked, "How do we insure they can't escape when we get them here?"

The man gave a sly grin and said, "We have installed metal plates all across the warehouse, when I push the button this building will go into lock down, the windows will be covered by the metal plates, and of course there not any normal metal, it would take the power of a nuclear bomb to bend them."

"So they either will have to kill us all, or die, then they can get out?" Jinx said with her own smile.

"Yeah, so the only way for those Titans to leave this warehouse, will be in a bodybag because there is no way they could survive those guns and your team," the instructor said to Jinx, while nodding in complete agreement with her.

**Those are Jump City's criminals, now that the introduction chapters are over, we kick off this new teams adventure with Chapter 4, which will be called Tower of Love and Hate. Little summary of the chapter, two Titans begin to hate one another while two other Titans fall in love, but not to each other. Also secrets begin to unravel as Darkness begins searching the tower for answers and confesses what she did to her mother**

**Response to Chapter 2 Reviews:**

**BlackGothFaerie- I don't mind if you gave me a hundred questions, I will answer them all, so don't be shy to ask questions. Now I will answer your questions in the order you asked: **

**1. In the Fall of Robin series, the second Robin, Tim Drake who replaces the first Robin, Dick Grayson, who goes psychotic and commits suicide in the first book of the series, anyways, Tim's first love is Christine who gets killed by Wilson, Tim's arch enemy in the final two books of the FOR series.**

**2. To find out what happened to Raven, just read chapter one of Fall of Robin, the first story, and then you can figure out what tragedy happened to her**

**3. You can understand the difficulty of that night after you find out what happened to her by reading chapter one one of Fall of Robin**

**4. same as four and three**

**5. Next chapter you will find out what she did, and it was really bad**

**6. Durring the Fall of Robin series, Raven feels responsible for a lot of guys getting hurt, Dick Grayson's death, Tim Drake's emotional collapse after Christine's death, which Raven feels somewhat responsible for, she hints a little bit of feeling guilty of the deaths of civilians durring the Trigon crises which isn't covered in the series, Beast Boy gets savagely beaten after having a fight with Raven in the first story, and Cyborg loses Bumblebee and becomes more machine, but that event isn't covered in the series. Black Widow came because BB is into animals and I was listening to a song in which the rapper kept on saying Black Widow**

**7. That will also be found out in latter chapters, there will be some flashbacks and investigations in the old Tower**

**However, if you want to be shocked by the answers than don't read chapter one and wait patiently because it will be revealled in the story, but if it is killing you then go ahead and check out the chapter. Glad you like this story and hope you continue to review!**

**OveractiveMind- Thanks for asking questions so here comes my answers:**

**1. A lot of people are asking about BB not changing his name, the way I look at it, since he looks ten years younger than he is and he seems like a a guy who loves his youth and loves being called young, wouldn't he like to keep the name which can keep his identity of being a carefree youth? Although that is an ilusion seeing he is married and has children, but we all want our fantasies don't we? I don't know if this made any sense but that's just how I feel**

**2. Yes, some do and you will find out in latter chapters which ones do and which ones don't**

**Since you are interested in finding out about the circumstances of Darkness's birth and difficulties Raven went through than DON'T read chapter 1 of Fall of Robin it might kill the shock that the characters will go through when they find out**

**ttinuhpfanforever- I should have been more specific, it wasn't the pain of birth that Raven felt the most pain in, it was the night of conception, the night Raven and Beast Boy made love to each other which led to her birth, knowing you were one of the first readers who reviewed every chapter of all three stories, I am sure you know why it was painful and why it was the last step in her moving on**

**StickLad_- _Read my response to Overactive mind and there I say why I kept the name Beast Boy, glad the chapter explained a few things and glad you are reviewing this story, and he is 36 not 26 so he is pretty old isn't he? Tell me when you publish that story and its name and I will be sure to read it!**

**AnimationWickedRaven- Glad you understood the chapter and are understanding the story, hopefully you continue to review**

**Thanks for all the reviews and as I say, I really love reviewsand also, **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Tower of Love and Hate I

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**(I know I promised a lot in this chapter but it is going to take a lot longer than I thought so Tower of Love and Hate will go on for two chapters)**

**(Remember to ask questions)**

**(update may take a week and a half, I might be going out of town, but I might not)**

**WATCHTOWER**

"Hello Cyborg," Batman asked his friend and mentor.

"Yeah Batman, have a question?" Cyborg asked, he still had trouble calling him Batman and these days whenever Batman came it usually meant he had a problem.

"When you upgraded the Tower by removing its lockdown and updating its security system, did you empty the Tower of personal artifacts? Because I left some important documents in my room thinking the Tower was to become the safest safe in the world, I also know there are a lot of stuff still in Dick Grayson's room that shouldn't be touched, and some stuff in Raven's room," Batman added.

"Never crossed my mind, I just used my robots to update security and all that, hopefully they don't find any of those sensitive things, they were locked up right?" Cyborg responded, sounding worried at the prospect of the information falling in the hands of kids.

"Yeah, but those kids can probably open them if they wanted to and used their brains," Batman said.

"Well then nothing to worry about, which teenager wants to look through there Dad or Aunts old stuff, especially if it's locked and they would have to think!" Cyborg said and chuckled a little at his joke.

Batman also chuckled, out of politeness and said farewell as he went to the elevator to get to his room. _"Damn it, if they find out, what would happen? How would Kevin look at his uniform? Dear God, how would Christine react if she found out!"_ Batman thought as he the elevator continued up. _"What if they find the notebook, why did I leave it at the Tower? Raven's leotard is there also, but luckily the videotape is still with us," _Batman continued thinking as he exited the elevator to his room.

**TITANS TOWER**

It was the first training session, the team decided that before they would go out fighting crime and the mayors iron grip they first had to work as a team and physically build themselves. Darkness was very petite, skinny, and didn't know a thing about hand to hand combat. Fireteen had finally gotten a uniform, she didn't wear a mask because she had no family or name, it was made of the same fabric that Robin and Guardian wore but was more fire resistant. It was orange with a flame design across her glove, collar area, boots, and belt. She was very beautiful and the uniform increased her physical beauty almost three fold. Guardian planned on increasing his hand to hand combat by working with Robin. Robin had made an adjustment with his uniform; he didn't wear the red t-shirt that Robin usually wore; now he wore a red shirt so his entire arm was protected.

In the training room, Guardian and Robin were fighting hand to hand, no weapons or powers. Although they both knew Robin would probably win the first few sessions, they knew this helped both of them and they planned that they would eventually be equal in fighting skills. This Titan team had a plan that they would not only have very powerful powers but they would also be very effective fighters, especially in a city of gangsters and mobsters. Darkness was actually lifting weights, she definitely was more powerful than her mother was at her age and was already a master of her art, so she now had to physically build herself, something she had never done before. She had always been a bookworm, not playing many sports and avoiding physical activity as much as possible, but now she was doing what she hated most. Fireteen was busy practicing her flying and her ability to control the volume of the fire she created; she was pretty much experimenting with her power. Physically she was very fit, having lived on the streets, and doing labor work to get money for food she was a very strong girl. However, she lacked control and even understanding of her powers so she was working on that. It was decided once Fireteen mastered her powers and Darkness built some muscle and stamina, they would begin learning hand to hand combat. Fireteen would learn from Guardian while Darkness was to learn from Robin.

The session had started at nine in the morning; it ended at three in the afternoon. They were to have workout sessions three times a week, and it was decided, since each Titan knew how to cook, they would take turns each week on who cooked. The first week, Guardian was the cook. After the exhausting training session, the teens went to there rooms. Fireteen had taken Beast Boy's old room, Guardian was in Dick Grayson's old room, Robin was in his mother's room, and Darkness was in her mother's old room, none of them knew whose old room they had taken.

The first to finish their shower was Robin who walked into the room and froze at the doorway and stared at the table in shock. On the table was a plate filled with tuna, chicken, and beef sandwiches. Next to that was freshly squeezed lemonade. Guardian was sitting at the table; he had in front of him, bread, and a plate with some strange looking food that Robin didn't recognized. Guardian rolled up his black mask so that only his mouth could be seen, Robin didn't realize that Guardian wasn't as tan as he expected, he was almost as fair skinned as Robin himself. Guardian didn't look at Robin and said simply, "Your foods at the table, sadly, I have to go, once I finish, but don't worry, I will be back for dinner though," Guardian said as he continued to eat.

"Alright," Robin said as he grabbed himself a meal.

Guardian finished three minutes latter, went to the main window, opened it and flew towards the city. _"Wonder where he is going to?" _Robin thought as he watched his mysterious teammate fly.

"Guardian made all of this in half an hour!" Fireteen said in shock as she entered the room and was shocked at the amount of food in front of her. "I thought he would just put some of that frozen pizza we got, not make a gourmet meal!" she continued.

Robin's stomach tightened, he had a crush on Fireteen and whenever he talked to her he would speak very quietly, and look down, his heart would also beat a lot harder. He managed to mumble, "He is amazing,"

"You bet he is," Fireteen said, becoming lost in thought.

"Why are you just standing there? Is lunch ready?" Darkness asked as she finally entered the room and also looked in surprise at what was assembled at the table.

"Are you two just going to admire the food or eat?" Robin asked, he felt confidence only when someone else was in the room with him and her.

"Lets eat!" Fireteen said as she grabbed a plate.

Despite being extremely hungry, Darkness walked slowly, grabbed a plate, took her time, got a couple of sandwiches, sat down and began to slowly eat. While she did that, Fireteen and Robin stuffed there plates with food and ate very quickly.

**THREE A.M**

**TITANS TOWER**

Darkness sat on the couch and faced the window; she stared at the city below her. Ever since she was a little girl she would often wake up at around two or three and then just stare at earth from her window, now she stared at Jump City. During this time she would run through what happened that day, what she did right, what she did wrong, then she would just think, about life, about her future, and about her past. Outside the window, Guardian was preparing to enter the Tower after his nightly patrol; he typically returned at three or four in the morning and would wake up at eight or nine, getting a good five hours of sleep total. He was about to enter when he heard someone enter the room, _"Who would need to talk to Darkness at three in the morning?" _Guardian thought as he stepped by the window, out of sight but still being able to hear any conversation in the room. He knew it was wrong but he was too curious and couldn't resist the opportunity to see what Darkness thought or what she had done with her life, Fireteen was very open about her adventures, as was Robin, but Darkness was always to herself, like Guardian, and that was why Guardian wanted to know.

"Old habits didn't go away huh," Robin said as he walked to where Darkness sat.

"What do you want Robin," Darkness responded coldly, not turning to her companion, just continuing to stare outside.

"What happened? You know I am your best friend, and I want to know why you ran away and why aunt Raven and uncle BB have been so depressed and down lately," Robin demanded.

"I just got sick of the lies, the hiding, the deception, the fake love, so I ran," Darkness said.

Guardian was getting upset with what he was hearing and his fist was slowly clenching into a fist without him realizing it.

"What happened?" Robin demanded.

"Remember we were babysitting the children that day," Darkness said.

"Yeah, I remember," Robin said as he sat down to hear the story.

**FLASHBACK**

**WATCHTOWER**

**BB/RAVEN HOUSE**

Darkness entered her house and walked into her room to find her mother sitting on the bed with a book in her hands. She looked sternly at her eldest child and said, "What is this you're reading Christine?" she demanded.

"A book of magic," Darkness said, not sounding subdued or obedient, _"She can't tell me what I can and cannot read," _she said to herself.

"What are you doing in my room?" Christine demanded, she was hurt and shocked that her own mother wouldn't respect her privacy.

Raven just looked at Christine and lifted up a book, "This is a very dangerous book that is supposed to teach you how to read other peoples memories and thoughts of the past, and relive their past emotions, do you have any idea how dangerous this can be? It can hurt you but worse of all it can hurt the one you use this on, and I know who you would have used this on," Raven said, her voice rising.

"Who," Darkness shot back.

"Don't be stupid with me, you would have used it on me," Raven said, giving her daughter a glare. Raven kept a cold, expressionless face, very similar to the one she wore before she was able to express her emotions.

"And you know why," Darkness said.

"Why?" Raven asked her daughter.

"Because you never tell me anything! For God sakes I don't even know who I am named after!" she yelled at her mother.

Raven was taken back by the outburst but stated calmly, "You're not ready to know about my past," Beast Boy entered the room quietly and began watching from a corner.

"I am fourteen years old! How much older should I get!" Darkness continued yelling in anger.

"Age doesn't matter, maturity does, and right now your outbursts don't help your case," Raven responded coldly.

Darkness looked at her mother in the eyes and said, "So I have to start acting like a cold bitch to find out?"

"Christine! Take that back!" Beast Boy yelled as he walked up to her in anger at what his daughter had just called her mother.

Raven was also in shock at what she had just called her. "What do you expect, you always looked pained when you see me, you always hesitate when you come near me, I should just leave since my existence bothers you so much," Christine continued.

"Beast Boy, this is between me and Christine," Raven said quietly as she tried to think of some way to explain to Christine without telling her that it wasn't her it was the circumstances that lead to her birth that caused the pain.

"Yeah, listen to your master, you seem to do everything she orders you to do anyway," Christine told her father with a smug grin, surprisingly similar to her father's.

"Dude, that's just cold," Beast Boy said numbly as he walked out of the room.

"Christine, you don't pain me, its something about your birth, some aspects of it, which you didn't control, that is what's around you that's the pain," Raven told her daughter.

Christine got up, "I am sick of this, I can't believe you, I never will believe you," she ran out of the room.

"Christine! You can't run away from me, we have a special bond of love, a mother daughter bond that nothing can break!" Raven called to her, not wanting to lose her daughter because of events she couldn't control.

_"You mean we did have," _Christine sent the message telepathically to Raven and then Raven felt darkness, felt nothingness, she couldn't sense anything from her daughter, she had broken the bond which was supposed to never be broken. Raven didn't try to pursue Christine as she escaped the Watchtower, Raven just sat on her bed, dumbfounded by what had just happened. _"How did she break the bond, the bond can't be broken, why did she do this," _Raven said to herself. She had never lost someone like this before, she had many bonds with her family members, closer than any bond she had with her friends, and when one of those links got broken, Raven felt so much weaker and defeated. Physically Christine was alive and her daughter, but telepathically wise and magically wise, she was as good as dead to Raven, that's what hurt her the most, it was almost as if Christine had committed suicide in front of Raven.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Next chapter- Robin and Guardian have a talk **

**Resonse to chapter 3 reviews:**

**BlackGothFaerie- Oh yeah, in Fall of Robin II: Replacement ****(I believe it was chapter one or two) ****the Titans beat the crude out of the Hive and they got hauled off to prison. You see the FOR series was very dark and twisted and most of the time very tragic, I plan on continuing the dark theme but not as extreme as I usually do, glad your getting the story and hope you understand the story better as time goes on (sorry about putting the info last) (as for the song I was listening to it was Murda Me by Bone Thugs-n-harmony, it wasn't any sentence they just said Black Widow so I used that as the animal Beast Boy called Raven, nothing to do with the song)**

**AnimationWickedRaven- Glad you are liking the story so far and I hope your reviews continue to come**

**StickLad- thanks, can't wait for more info on your upcoming story, anyways, I think I got a lot of villaineses for this one, two, considering in the entire FOR series there was no villaines, anyways, thanks for the review and hope it continues**

**ttinuhpfanforever- thanks for the compliments and hope you enjoy the first real chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it**

**Moonfire01- Thank you for the idea, it will be incorporated in latter chapters but with a few modifications to suite the story, thanks for the compliments and words of support, hopefully the you will continue to review!**

**Remember, don't be shy reviewing, I love them**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Tower of Love and Hate II

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**(I explain why I took so long to update at the end)**

**3 IN THE MORNING**

**TITANS TOWER**

Robin stared at Darkness in stunned silence. "You broke your bond with your mother?" he said.

"Yes, I did," Darkness responded.

"That is so, so wrong, she is your mother!" Robin protested.

"Mothers love there daughters and trust them, they don't lie and hide and feel pain when they see their daughter," Darkness said.

"I hope you reconsider your position, because your family is devastated without you," Robin said quietly as he left the room to go to bed.

Guardian entered after fifteen minutes, didn't even glance at Darkness as he walked to his room.

"Have fun patrolling?" Darkness asked quietly as Guardian walked by. Guardian usually said yes but today he just growled and clenched his fist at her voice. _"Wonder what's wrong with him?" _she thought as she herself got up to sleep.

**TRAINING SESSION**

"I think I love Fireteen," Robin told Guardian as he dogged a punch, the girls were on the other side so they couldn't hear the conversation.

Guardian growled and said, "Why are you telling me," as he dogged Robin's kick.

"I was wondering if you know anything about getting girls and all, I am not that good, you know, living in space, with Darkness as my neighbor," Robin said with a chuckle.

Guardian threw a fast punch at the sound of her name, _"How could someone hate there parents!" _he thought. "Sorry, I think women would weaken me, like it has already weakened you," Guardian said.

"What do yo-," Robin was caught off by the punch in the chest and then the kick in the face as he fell back in pain and defeat.

"What I mean is, by worrying about family or worse yet, a woman, you are more vulnerable as I just demonstrated, so that is why I don't trouble myself with women," Guardian said as he helped Robin up.

"Just look at her, she is so damn beautiful," he said as he stared at her longing to hold and comfort her.

"Stop thinking with your dick and start thinking with your head, we have work to do," Guardian said as he punched Robin again.

On the other side of the room Fireteen hovered by Darkness who was busy lifting weights. "What do you think Guardian does all day? He is so mysterious, not to mention hot," Fireteen said as she stared at her crush who was beating Robin.

"Probably protecting "his people" or something like that, or just stopping crime," Darkness responded as she struggled with the weights.

"I think I will ask him to take me one time," Fireteen said.

"I don't know why, he is a cold bastard," Darkness said her opinion.

"Just imagine how much muscle that man has, look how tall he is and look how fit he is, must be like a athlete," Fireteen said dreamily.

"Robin works out just as much," Darkness observed.

"Yeah, but he is smaller and a bit dorkier and a lot less confident than my man Guardian," Fireteen said.

"I don't give a damn, worrying about men and all that, it just makes a girl weaker," Darkness said as she added more weights, it was the fifth session and she was actually developing muscle while Fireteen was developing more control.

"No it doesn't," Fireteen protested.

"Think about it, I have made much more progress with building muscle than you have with controlling your powers, simply because I don't daydream half the time I am here," Darkness explained.

"Only by a little bit," Fireteen mumbled as she flew away to practice more. _"It would be nice to have someone to talk to," _she thought. _"What does he do? I will see what he does when he comes home tonight," _she thought.

**4 IN THE MORNING  
TITANS TOWER**

Fireteen waited patiently just outside the door, so she could see and listen without getting caught. Guardian came at three or four in the morning to get to bed, however, she was surprised to find Robin sitting nervously with a concerned look on his face at a chair in the kitchen. He too seemed to be waiting for the mysterious Titan. _"Wonder what he has to say to him, hope he isn't gay," _Fireteen thought of Robin. She planned on listening to the conversation, and then the next day would ask to go on patrol, she felt she had enough control to go with him and she knew in three more sessions she would be ready to learn hand to hand combat so it would be good experience. That was her argument, experience, but she hoped to learn some stuff about her crush by following him around the Tower.

She found out he had a soft spot for plants when she noticed him one afternoon taking careful care as he watered some plants and was nurturing the handful of plants in the Tower. She learned he was a great cook but always made a very strange meal for himself every night, never eating the same things the other Titans ate except pizza and eggs and anything else with no meat, he also ate fish with the Titans which meant he wasn't a vegetarian. He just didn't like chicken, beef, or pork, but the weird food he ate looked like chicken and beef. _"Such a strange and mysterious man I want," _she said to herself as she waited.

Finally she heard the window creak and then Guardian entered. She heard him say, "What are you doing up so early?" to Robin.

"We need to talk, it's about one of your "people," Robin said in a slightly angry voice.

"Who?" Guardian asked concerned, not noticing Robin's voice was angry.

"A Selim Khan, I think you know him well, he has been missing for several weeks and his family and friends miss him a lot. I don't want you on this team if it ruins your private life," Robin said.

"Its too late, I made the decision of leaving on my own, I wont risk them getting hurt," Guardian said.

"What do you mean? Nobody knows who you are?" Robin said.

Guardian sighed, "Have you heard of Steel Man or Street Justice?" he asked.

"No, who are they?" Robin asked.

"They were the last two heroes Jump City had and they were all killed by this mayor and these gangs," Guardian explained.

"How?" Robin asked.

"Steel Man came four years after the Teen Titans split and were chased out of town by the damn politicians and the current mayor. Anyways, this guy could turn his skin into steel and with his powers he was really cleaning up the streets, but as they say, the mayor and the crime lords have eyes everywhere. They found out where he lived and one night he came home to find his wife and son tied up with a gun to there heads. Right when he made eye contact, they shot his family in front of him, losing the will to live; Steel Man turned into his human form, went to his knees and took a bullet to his head. Same thing happened to Street Justice who appeared four years latter, except it was his fiancé and they did a lot worse to her before killing her," Guardian explained to Robin.

Robin stared back in silence, "So you are not going back until the mayor's powers are lessened and you are sure they will be safe?" Robin asked.

"Yes, also to protect my people I now patrol all of Jump City, because if they notice any pattern, they will get me, so make sure none of the Titans or yourself make friends in Jump City," Guardian said as he began walking to his room.

"Good night Guardian," Robin said quietly as he too returned to his room. _"That didn't go as I expected, damn seems like he finds a new way to depress me everyday," _Robin thought as he walked away.

Fireteen just stood where she was also in shock, _"What a brave man, sacrificing his family and friends to keep this city safe," _she thought. _"I will follow him on patrol tomorrow, then ask him day after tomorrow," _she thought.

**TITANS TOWER**

**JUMP CITY**

Guardian finished lunch and went to go on his patrol, a few minutes latter, Fireteen said she needed to do some shopping and she went out to follow Guardian. Darkness and Robin were a little surprised by their sudden departures and after putting the dishes away went to the TV room.

"Do you think Fireteen likes me?" Robin asked Darkness as they began watching TV.

"Excuse me?" Darkness responded, a little surprised by the random comment.

"You and Fireteen talk a lot during training, so I was just wondering if she ever mentioned liking me or anything about me," Robin said.

Darkness gave Robin a pained look to show she didn't want to say it but she did, "Fireteen likes Guardian, she says your kind of a dork and have no confidence when compared to Guardian."

Robin sat there and leaned back on the couch for several moment before saying, "Damn, and to think she will get her heart broken when she tries to get him," he said out loud.

"What do you mean?" Darkness asked.

"Guardian, at the moment, hates with a passion loving or having feelings with anyone," Robin said simply.

"Sort of like me," Darkness said as she picked up the remote and changed the channel.

**Well, this chapter really sets up the plot for the next couple of chapters, don't worry, those who like action fics, the action will come soon enough**

**The next chapter is very important to read and it will be a longer chapter than this one, but sadly, the update won't be till early August, I have some places to go people to see (aka vacation) but I might update where I am going, but that is only possible if the reviews keep on coming, so:  
PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THEJAYMAN responses to chapter four reviews:**

**Estell- I am a guy who loves to throw new ideas and original thoughts on Fanfiction, I think my radical ideas have had an effect, I have checked several stories and I noticed some of my aspects I put in my story have transfered to other stories which make me happy that I have effected some other writers like that. Thanks for the compliment and I look forward to recieve more reviews from you!**

**ttinuhpfanforever- Thanks for the review, you hit bulls eye on the dilema Raven is facing, but what wasn't mentioned is Raven no doubt feels shamed by what happened as her actions in the whole Fall of Robin series says, so if that is the case imagine how much more shame she will feel if her own daughter were to learn the truth**

**AnimationWickedRaven- Glad you got the mood of the chapter, thanks for the compliment and I think it is going great too, I haven't had this much fun writing a story in a long time**

**SickLad- Glad you enjoyed and understood the chapter, hope to see more reviews!**

**(I am in a hurry, so I can't respond to the last two reviews for this chapter, I will respond next chapter to those reviews, I am on vacation and I only have five minutes, be back on August 4th, so review and sit tight)**


	6. Exploring

**Well, I am back, so now I will anounce the official updating schedule, every Saturday I will update, I am busy these days so it has to be every Saturday, next update will be this Saturday**

**I am happy with all the reviews and support and hits this story is getting! (I will finish responding to chapter four reviews and respond to chapter five reviews at the end of the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**NORTH SIDE  
JUMP CITY**

Fireteen had followed Guardian to an alley in the north side, she could listen to what was going on and she noticed Guardian just observing the parked car there at first.

From the car she saw Guardian observing while she heard cries from the car, "I said I wanted a job," a female voice said.

"This is your job," growled a man, sounded like a teenager too.

"A job like work, clean, get paid, not sell my body!" the girl said.

"Baby, I promise I will pay you well," the man said to her.

"Get off," the girl said and then there was a cry in pain as the man fell out of the car because the girl had kicked him.

"Why you litt-," he was cut off by Guardian who landed and gave him a good punch in the face.

Fireteen peered out to see a brunette girl, about Fireteen's age, wearing blue jeans and a green tank top, she had a pretty face and body but her hair was a mess and she looked very dirty. She returned to her spot, not wanting to be noticed and listened to the conversation.

"Once you would think you would learn your lesson, second time you get lucky, however, the third time is a miracle that you weren't hurt," Guardian said to the girl angrily.

"I didn't know he would do that!" the girl said innocently.

"I thought you would stop this street corner job thing?" Guardian said to her.

"I need food," she replied.

"Well promise me you will actually look for a job and then I promise I will take care of your food situation," Guardian said.

"Alright," she replied.

"Promise not to go on the street corner again," he said.

"Alright," she repeated.

Guardian pulled out six sandwiches, "I got you three tuna and three beef sandwiches," he said to her as he handed her the sandwiches.

"What about drinks?" she asked.

"Here is five dollars Julie, make good use of it," Guardian said as he handed her the bill.

"You really hit him good you know?" Julie said as she indicated to the unconscious man leaning against the wall.

"He deserved it, nine out of ten times you get a job, but it's always the one time, in your case three times when you risk losing the only thing you have left," Guardian said.

"Which is?" Julie asked.

"Your dignity and honor, it should never be taken away," Guardian said.

"Yeah, that is true," Julie sounding amazed that she even possessed something.

"Now let me teach you some moves incase you run into trouble again," Guardian said. For fifteen minutes he taught the fifteen year old girl some fighting moves, simple moves when in a confined space, moves to hurt someone for enough time to run, he taught her all the cheap shots he knew. When he was done he told the tired girl, "Meet me here tomorrow and I will give you some more food, and make sure you get a job soon," Guardian said as he walked away.

"You know I have to be sixteen?" she called to him.

"Lie, believe me, you don't look fourteen years old, besides, they never check," Guardian said as he flew on to continue his patrol.

Fireteen was filled with jealousy as she flew and followed her crush, _"So he goes to homeless girls and gives them food on his free time?" _she thought with anger.

Meanwhile, from the other side, a small time street thug picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. "Yeah boss?" he said.

From the phone came the cold reply, "What do you want? This better be important, I have a lot of work to do," the boss said.

"I just saw the Titan Guardian talk to some street girl," the thug said in the phone, smiling, knowing his master would be pleased.

"Really? Did you hear anything?" the boss asked now interested. _"Mayor Hartwell will go nuts when he finds out the Titans have friends, better yet, maybe family," _the boss thought.

"No, couldn't get close enough, but I think if I stay here the same time and he shows up again with the same girl, then we finally have someone," the thug said.

"Good, good, check tomorrow, if she is still there get two more boys and deal with her and then kill the guy, like we did with Steel Man," the boss said.

"Alright boss," the thug replied as he looked at Julie hungrily, _"I would love to deal with her," _the sick thug thought.

**TITANS TOWER**

Darkness had been watching TV with Robin for two hours and neither had Fireteen or Guardian had come back, now bored she decided it would be time to get some information on her parents.

"I am going out," Darkness said as she got up and prepared to teleport to the city.

"Where to?" Robin asked, he hated being by himself in the Tower.

"I have some acquaintances to check on," Darkness said.

"Alright, maybe I will go on my own patrol to kill time," Robin said as he too got up and left to his room to get his stuff. He didn't wear his mask all the time, or the cape, or the belt, he left that in his room and got it whenever he needed it.  
"Alright, good bye," Darkness said as a black globe enveloped her and transported her to the city.

**HEADQUARTERS**

**JUMP CITY TIMES**

Darkness reappeared in front of the newspaper building and entered it. She reached a huge lobby and asked the clerk if she could see the reporter James Johansen.

"Yes, and you are who?" the clerk asked after she called the man.

"Tell him I am one of the new Teen Titans," Darkness replied.

The clerk relayed the information, smiled, said goodbye and told Darkness to go to the fifth floor, he would be waiting.

Darkness entered the elevator and felt out of place, her uniform didn't really blend well with the suites and ties, neither did her age, _"All these people are like ten or thirty years older then me," _she thought.

She reached the fifth floor, surprised that she was the only one in the huge elevator to leave and she saw Johansen waiting with a smile. Johansen wore an old fashion suite, a white beard, and sparkling blue eyes. He walked up to her and shook her hand, "You must be one of the new Titans, no doubt the daughter of Raven!" Johansen said in a grandfatherly way.

"Yeah, can we talk in your office?" Darkness asked.

"Certainly," Johansen said as he led her to his tiny office. "What can I do for you?" he asked as he sat back, his office was small, and a mess.

"I need every single paper that has to do with any of the original Teen Titans, every single issue which evens mentions one of there names," Darkness said.

"We have it on a disk which you put on the computer and sift through it all in order, but it has a cost," Johansen explained.

"Mr. Johansen, you were the main reporter on my parents and there friends for years, you were friends with my father, couldn't you do one favor for me?" Darkness asked. She remembered her father always mentioning about how Johansen always stood by the team, even when things weren't going good.

Johansen laughed, "I am not asking for much," he assured her.

"Alright, what do you want?" Darkness asked suspicious of the answer.

"An interview, if I get your interview, and information on this team, they will definitely reopen the Teen Titans section in the paper, I could get my old job back," Johansen said. This was his ticket to going back to the golden age, superhero reporting.

"Alright, I will do the interview," Darkness said reluctantly.

Johansen smiled and began…

**TITANS TOWER**

Robin was gone when Guardian returned, so was Fireteen and Darkness, Guardian had finished his patrol early and decided to look around his room. He noticed his room had a lot of stuff the first Robin, Dick Grayson had. Dick Grayson had always fascinated Guardian, the symbol of justice, a simple human on the team of superheroes with God like powers, a simple human with a will and belief in justice. His death had been very tragic, but it always bothered Guardian that no one knew the details; the only people that knew were the original four Titans. It was rumored in the superhero community, that his replacement, Tim Drake, now the new Batman doesn't even know how Dick Grayson died.

As Guardian walked around the room he thought, _"What did he think? What did he feel? Was he really so great as the media and people make him? Or was he just a twisted soul who collapsed under the weight? Or was he just a human? _Those thoughts were in Guardian's mind as he opened the drawer. He hadn't used any of the drawers in the room and nothing had been taken out when Cyborg fixed the Tower. Guardian had a suite case which had his bathroom supplies and spare uniforms. Since he didn't really use the room he hadn't looked around or checked it out, now that he had time he figured he mind as well see if he found something interesting. He saw old clothes, some old gadgets and some pictures. They were pictures of Dick Grayson in his Robin uniform and his famous spiked hair with all the Titans as a group. Their were individual ones with him and Star, or him and Cy, or him and Rae, or even him and BB, but most of those were him and Star.

He then looked in the next drawer and found it filled with newspaper clippings, mostly Slade but also Mumbo, the Hive, Brother Blood, and other Titan villains. He went to the next drawer and was surprised that it was locked very tightly. _"Lets see, how to op-" _his thought was cut off by a call.

"Hey Guardian, dinner!" Robin yelled.

Guardian went to the panel in his room, turned on the intercom and said, "You could page me next time besides yelling," then he walked to the kitchen. _"Curiosity can wait," _he thought as he entered to eat.

**DARKNESS'S ROOM (RAVEN'S OLD ROOM)**

Darkness had setup a computer where the old dresser was, she didn't need it, it was a waste of space to her. She had just finished a quiet dinner with the other Titans and went to her room to check on the disk. _"Who used to sleep in this room, there are some books scattered around, and some weird looking dolls, but who was here. Maybe after I check this data disk I can explore this place, heck, I haven't even used the closet and I have been here for several weeks! I haven't even looked in it," _Darkness said to herself as she put the disk in the computer.

She was shocked by the thousands upon thousands of articles dedicated to the Titans or certain members, she stared dumbfounded, _"This will take me months, maybe even years to read all this!" _she thought. _"Luckily it is in chronological order," _she said noticing it divided up by years.

She clicked on the first article and it was a front page picture of all five teens, thirteen years old at the time, except Cy who was a couple of years older, they were standing together and all smiling except Raven. _"Typical of her to do, not smile or show emotion," _Darkness thought bitterly as she looked into the eyes of the young girl in the photograph. The headline was **FIVE TEENAGE SUPERHEROES VOW TO PROTECT CITY FROM EVIL**. It still made Darkness laugh inside when she saw Raven's old uniform, the leotard and the legs showing.

**FLASHBACK**

**WATCHTOWER**

**5 YEARS AGO**

"Well, this is a picture of your mother, me, Uncle Cyborg, Uncle Robin, (Dick Grayson was Uncle Robin, Tim Drake is Uncle Batman) and Aunt Starfire. This was taken when we were fourteen years old, about a year and a half after we formed the team, right Raven?" Beast Boy called to his wife who was in the kitchen reading a book while drinking tea. Darkness, a young girl of nine was sitting in her father's lap while holding a photo album that Beast Boy explained to her.

Raven wasn't in the main room because she was in the seventh month of her pregnancy, the child would eventually be a daughter named Nagi (no relation to my story Can't Live Without Her, that Nagi isn't in this). Raven typically had mood swings and would get easily irritated, like when a reporter asked if it was the right message to get pregnant with another child when still a teenager. Raven had yelled at the reporter, and explained she was 31 years old and because she was half demon she didn't age or look like normal human beings.

"Why does mother wear those clothes? I thought she said she never liked boys until she was sixteen?" Christine asked her father.

Beast Boy couldn't help it, he burst out laughing, he abruptly stopped when he glanced and saw a glaring Raven at the doorway to the kitchen.

"What's so funny?" she asked Beast Boy.

"Nothing beautiful," Beast Boy said with his trademark smile.

"You see Christine, fashion on Azarath is different than on earth, it took me several years to realize that," Raven explained gently to her daughter. But their was something in her eyes, a look of shame mixed with sadness, and that face was still was fresh in Darkness's mind.

**DARKNESS'S ROOM**

**PRESENT TIME**

Darkness got through the first two years of Titans history when she decided to call it quits for the night. She was exhausted and realized why Johansen was loved by her father; his articles were always pro-Titan and always well written. Darkness turned off the computer and decided to actually see what was in the closet.

She opened the closet door to see what was inside, she froze when she realized, _"I am in mother's room!" _she thought in anger.

She looked through the closet and found several cloaks and leotards hanging in there, _"She still has some of those clothes in the Tower," _she thought that so much of her mother's old stuff was still in the room. She reached to the top shelf in the closet and found a fabric there; she pulled it down and then immediately dropped it in shock as she backed away from it in fear.

**Little cliffhanger, next chapter will solve the cliff hanger, give some info on Julie, and will be another watchtower chapter. Each watchtower chapter will focus on a specific ex-Titan, the first one was Beast Boy, the next one will be Raven**

**Until Saturday, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER FOUR REVIEW RESPONSE:**

**BlackGothFaerie- Darkness is BB and Raven's daughter, the reason being Robin had been dead for several years when Christine was born so it would have been impossible for him to be the father, and Darkness has a little green in her skin color, hope you continue to reviews, I enjoy responding to your reviews**

**GreenMartian777- my style is a lot more advanced than I have done previously, this story is a thriller, a mystery, just about everything, the characters I like to think are easy to picture and are very human and easy to relate too. Guardian is my favorite one I made and yes, his past will be unraveled. Fireteen is a little bit like Star but a lot more street smart, you have analyzed the characters pretty well. I am glad you like the story, glad you like the FOR series too, thanks for the support and hope more reviews come!**

**CHAPTER FIVE REVIEW RESPONSE:**

**BlackGothFaerie- I did have a lot of fun on my vacation, thanks for asking, yeah, that was my favorite line in the chapter, I figure I should lighten the mood so I will throw some jokes here and there hope the great reviews continue**

**ravenwithemotion- I like that "keep going" makes me write faster, loved the review, short and sweet, hope it continues**

**ttinuhpfanforever- the pairings will be very interesting and things will twist even more in upcoming chapters, I am sure you will enjoy it, hope the reviews continue! I love reading them!**

**AnimationWickedRaven- I like to go original and throw some radical ideas, like in the FOR series I threw in a possibleBatmanxRaven, that is pretty original and extreme, I love doing that, thanks for the compliment and hope you review and enjoy this story which is built on original ideas**

**StickLad- Sorry it took a little longer that August 4th, anyways, here is the update, can't wait for a review!**

**GreenMartian777- This story has a lot of stuff going on at once, it is probably going to get a little anoying, because next chapter a new mystery will come, but I promise all will be solved and it will be very entertaining to the reader, thanks for these wonderful reviews! I love them**

**Oh yeah, **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Disturbing Behaviour I

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**I am slightly confused, according to my hits chart, more people read the last chapter than anyother chapter, yet only three people reviewed, and some of the regulars didn't review, please relieve my fears of losing my regular reviewers by reviewing this chapter. (I also respond to OveractiveMind's review at the bottom of this chapter)**

**I will also say again, updates every Saturday**

**Chapter looks really long, but I have long responses**

**Anyways, this chapter is a key set up chapter, a lot will happen next chapter, secrets and mysteries will begin to be solved, so read this and be patient for Saturday**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**TITAN'S TOWER**

Darkness was on the ground, she had backed up three feet from the object in front of her. Her heart was beating very rapidly, because what was in front of her was her mother's uniform, ripped from the front. Not a small rip, a deliberate rip which would reveal everything. _"What the hell is this?" _Darkness thought, a little sickened at what she was looking at. _"Did this happen in battle? No way, villains don't grab like that, not the Titans villains," _Darkness dismissed the idea of it being a result from a battle because she had skimmed through the articles and no villain ever got close to Raven in battle. Except Slade, but never in a situation like that, the other Titans were always there. _"Could Mom and Dad, was this a result of them having-," _the thought sickened Darkness. _"But they aren't that physical, I mean my room was next to them, my bed next to the wall and I never recall hearing noises once," _Darkness thought, she didn't believe her father could grab her mother like that, they were too tender. _"Then what the hell happened!" _she continued to scream in her head. _"I will tell Robin during practice, then he can help me figure this out," _Darkness thought as she stared with disgust at the ripped article of clothing. Afraid of even touching it.

**NORTH SIDE SLUMS**

Julie unlocked the door and tried to open it, it was stuck. She pushed harder and stumbled through the door into the tiny apartment. Her mother was smoking a cigarette and glared at her daughter. "How's my little bitch today?" she said in a fake affectionate voice, a baby was in her arms.

"How's Mary?" asked Julie as she walked over to get the baby.

"She is fine, but she will be running out of food soon," Julie's mother answered as she gladly handed the baby over.

"How much food does she have?" Julie asked her mother.

"Two days, but if we ration, I could make it last five," the mother said as she grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"No rationing, this baby will be raised healthy, no rationing, I will get money soon," Julie said sternly.

"From what? Even if you get a job they won't pay you right away," the mother said with a laugh, she didn't care about the baby or her daughter, or anything, she just paid rent from her paycheck and bought her cigarettes and beer, not even feeding her daughter.

"I have a friend who can help," Julie said quietly as she rocked to baby in her arms.

"The one who is feeding you? Does he know anything about your past? Does he know about me? Does he know where you live? Does he even know about Mary?" the mother hissed.

"No, he doesn't need to," Julie said sternly.

"Oh my God, I know where you get your food and money from!" the mother said with a very evil smile on her face.

"Where?" Julie asked, she hated her mother and her mother's games.

"You're a whore aren't you, just like all those other poor girls in this street!" the mother accused.

"How could you accuse your daughter of that? You know I wouldn't, then again, you don't really give a damn, to hell with you!" Julie yelled in rage as tears swelled in her eyes, she took the baby to her small room and slammed the door.

Her mother just sat there with a smile and laughed.

**WATCHTOWER  
**If Beast Boy thought having Raven admit she missed Christine would make things better, he was wrong. Raven had fallen in a depression, however, she didn't change to her children, she was only different to everyone else, but never her children, she loved them too much.

Raven woke up and got out of bed early. She didn't disturb Beast Boy who was sleeping next to her, Raven went to the kitchen, made some herbal tea and sat at the table, reading a book and drinking the tea.

Thirty minutes latter, Beast Boy entered with a yawn, "Hey Raven," he said sleepily.

"Hello," Raven responded in monotone as she continued reading, not even glancing at her husband.

Beast Boy sighed, "I thought we agreed I would stop my stupid jokes if you stopped your monotone, I mean you can express your emotions, why do you still talk in that dark voice. You have a beautiful voice," Beast Boy said to her.

"I can speak in whatever way I want," Raven said as she finished her tea and went to her room to shower. After the shower, she dressed, went to Beast Boy who was putting away his dishes and she said, "Your turn to deal with the kids today, they have been missing you," Raven said, still in monotone as she began leaving the apartment.

"Alright, enjoy yourself, try to have fun," Beast Boy said with a smile as Raven left without acknowledging the little joke. Beast Boy hurt just as much as Raven but he knew he had to be strong because he was the man, and he had to keep his head up or else his family and life would fall apart. _"I have to be the rock that holds this family together," _Beast Boy thought as he put the final dish away.

Raven left the apartment and knocked on her neighbor's door. The door opened and Starfire opened it and smiled with glee when she saw it was Raven.

"Oh good morning friend Raven!" she said quickly.

"Good morning Star," Raven replied quietly, "What are we going to do today? I mean I don't want to leave the kids," Raven said.

"They will be fine, our husbands will take care of them, you see, you haven't left your apartment for a long time and the big JL dinner is tonight and I think you and I must shop for it!" Starfire said excitedly.

"I already have a dress," Raven said, not wanting to leave the Watchtower, let alone her apartment.

"You have worn that dress for the passed ten years! You must buy something new this time!" Star said to her close friend and confident.

"Alright, let's go," Raven said, not excited, actually, she was very upset at leaving the Watchtower.

"Excellent, we will go shopping in New York!" Star explained.

**DINNER**

**WATCHTOWER**

Raven had bought another simple, black dress; she just followed Star, didn't buy anything else, didn't even make conversation with her friend and returned to the sanctuary of her apartment right when they got back.

She dressed and left with Beast Boy who was wearing a suit. "Ready?" he asked as they were about to enter the large ballroom in the watchtower where the dinner was taking place. The ballroom was filled with hundreds of heroes; some in new uniforms, but most in suits and dresses, a lot of the guests were wearing their masks and at the main table with a microphone sat Superman and the original Justice League members, except Bruce Wayne.

"I don't want to be here," Raven replied coldly.

The dinner went smoothly until someone said, "I can only imagine what you're going through."

Raven snapped at the comment, she stared at the hero and growled, "You have no idea, you have no idea about how much of a failure I now view myself as. I drove off my daughter, my eldest child, simply because of mistakes I made and events she never could control. You have no idea!" Raven said as she stormed out of the room. Several light bulbs blew up, purposely. Beast Boy slowly followed, while the other guests watched in shock and how quickly she started yelling and at her outburst.

"Friend Raven is really depressed?" observed Starfire sadly.

"That she is, that she is," Batman nodded, agreeing with his wife.

**APARTMENT **

**WATCHTOWER**

Raven entered the apartment and rushed to her room.

Beast Boy followed, and entered the dimly lit bedroom, "What is wrong Raven?" he asked her.

"I can't take it, she is there, we should get her, but she won't take us, she won't take us," Raven said quietly as she sat on the bed, falling into a deeper depression than she was in before.

**EAST SIDE  
JUMP CITY**

**3:00am**

"What are you doing so early in the morning?" Guardian asked Julie, he noticed her as he was returning to the tower from his patrol.

The exhausted, and tired girl responded, "Its three am and I really wish I was in bed, but I got a baby in my head, ran out of money, so now I am looking for a night shift," she answered sleepily.

"This is very dangerous, considering how many times I have saved you, you shouldn't be out here," Guardian replied. He was curious on who the baby was but didn't ask, it wasn't his business.

"You see, the baby, Mary, my, my sister, is three months, and she was born prematurely, so I make sure she gets all the food she needs, no rations, my mother doesn't do anything, so that is why I must get a job," explained Julie.

"Try tomorrow to get a job," Guardian suggested.

"I only have two days, no one day before the baby runs out of proper food! I can't wait for a paycheck," Julie said shaking her head in a negative to the suggestion.

"Okay, here is forty dollars, take it, get food, and then get a job tomorrow, during the day, not during these hours," Guardian said as he handed her the money.

"Bless you, I will pay you back once I get a job," Julie said with a smile.

"Good, now where do you live, let me give you a ride, it is too dangerous," Guardian told her.

"The North Side slums," Julie said.

Guardian grunted in reply and flew her to her neighborhood. As they waved goodbye, they didn't realize they were being watched by not only Fireteen, but also by one of Boss Isaac's boys.

The thug picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.

**BOSS ISAAC'S HEADQUARTERS**

**NORTH SIDE SLUMS**

"Better be useful Phil," Isaac said as he answered the phone.

"Alright, good work," Isaac said after the reply.

"No don't do anything, let me talk to the main boss," Isaac said as he hung up the phone. He dialed a number and after a few minutes got a reply.

"Yeah, Mayor Hartwell, the girl and Guardian have a connection, want my boys to deal with her?" he got right to the point, Isaac knew Hartwell was a very busy man.

The reply was simple, "Don't do a thing, I am sending the specialist to deal with this," the mayor responded, then he hung up.

Isaac dialed the thug's number again and said with a grin, "Don't do anything, the specialist is coming to deal with this issue."

The thug smiled too, _"This will be fun," _he thought.

**TITANS TOWER**

Fireteen entered the tower even more disgruntled and jealous than ever, _"Who is that girl, what does she have that I don't?" _she thought.

As Fireteen walked to her room she was suddenly confronted by a shadow. "Why are you following me?" Guardian asked her.

"Just wanted to see what the hell you did on your patrols, that's all," Fireteen responded.

"Now you saw, never do it again. You should get some sleep, the first combat practice is tomorrow," Guardian said, still not convinced with the answer.

Fireteen nodded and said, "Good night," as she walked to her room.

Guardian responded with a grunt, that's how he usually responded when he was angry.

**AFTERNOON TRAINING SESSION**

**TITANS TOWER**

"Why aren't you trying?" Guardian yelled after he pinned Fireteen to the ground for the fifth straight time.

"I kind of enjoy you being on top of me like this," she responded with a grin. She had finally mastered her powers and was now getting hand to hand combat training from Guardian. Darkness had also gained enough muscle and was in the other side of the gym working hard with Robin.

"Well, I was going easy on you, so now I guess I should show you what will happen if you don't care about your training," Guardian said as he got into his attack position.

_"Hopefully he tackles me hard, I love his body against mine like that," _Fireteen thought as she got into her attack position.

Guardian rushed forward but didn't tackle her; he punched her right in the cheek. Fireteen staggered back from the shock of the blow. "Why the hell did you punch me for!" she yelled in anger as she held her cheek which was stinging, it would be a bad bruise.

"Sorry that the criminals and thugs won't be always trying to wrestle with you, they will throw fists and kick at you, so now are you ready to actually learn something?" Guardian responded.

"Alright," grumbled Fireteen as she began to actually learn from Guardian.

On the other side of the gym, Robin and Darkness were busy with the training. "Good job Darkness," Robin said as he blocked a very strong punch from Darkness.

"How is that good? You blocked it," Darkness grunted as she threw a kick at her partner.

"Believe me, I barely dogged that and I don't think any of those bosses' thugs could have handled that," Robin said as he blocked the kick.

"Alright, so I see how bad I am, lets have a real fight," Darkness said as she backed up to get into a fighting stance. They had been training for two hours and were very tired.

"Okay, I won't be going easy on you," Robin said as he too backed up to get into his own stance.

"Alright, ready?" Darkness asked.

"Let's do it," Robin said as he charged forward. Darkness through a punch right away, but Robin ducked and kicked her legs knocking Darkness down.

"Wow, that was quick," Darkness said as she got up from the ground. She smirked at Robin who helped her up with his own smile.

"Yeah, but I know the same thing would happen to me if powers were allowed," Robin said as he grabbed a bottle of water. Him and Darkness sat at a bench to take a break when Robin decided to confess something to her. "I don't think this team is working out well," he told his best friend.

"Why do you say that?" Darkness asked, not understanding why Robin felt the team wasn't doing well.

"Look at Guardian, he rarely is at the Tower, which is okay, but he is very out of it, he mumbles and growls at you, snaps at me, and yells at Fireteen," Robin said to her.

"Yells at Fireteen?" Darkness asked, she hadn't seen Guardian ever talk to Fireteen.

"You didn't hear? Guardian found out he was being followed and yelled at her for several minutes, then after breakfast, I guess you were in the shower, he yelled at her again," Robin explained.

"I told her he was a cold bastard, yet she still is all over him," Darkness said pointing at Fireteen smiling like a school girl as she trained with Guardian, despite the big bruise forming on her cheek.

"And you are also not helping the equation," Robin added quietly.

"And how is that?" Darkness asked, slightly upset at what Robin was saying.

"You're like Guardian except less emotional, I really don't know if this team will ever work! I mean everyone has a grudge on someone!" Robin said in anger.

"Everyone except you, this team will work because you will keep us together, everyone likes you on the team, and you don't have a bad relationship with anyone. Since you're the anchor, we can't sink or fail," Darkness explained.

"Thanks a lot, that means a lot to me," Robin said as he took a sip of water.

"But Robin, I have to show you something latter, its about our parents, I found something and it disturbs me to the core and I don't know what to do," Darkness said anxiously.

"Sure I will help you with what this is," Robin said with concern, he had never seen Darkness so nervous before.

**MAYOR HARTWELL'S OFFICE**

"Your assignment, get the girl, torture her, do what ever you want with her, but make sure you kill her when Guardian arrives. Make sure the death is nice and slow too, and then you know how to kill emotional superheroes," Mayor Hartwell told the man known as the Specialist.

"Alright, this should be fun and easy, just like Street Justice," Specialist said with a smile as he looked at the girl's picture. He lit a cigarette, waved good bye and walked outside, he had some hunting and killing to do.

**EAST SIDE**

**JUMP CITY**

Julie was walking back home from work, she had got a job as a waitress and was enjoying making money.

Although the street lights were dim and the poor crowded the streets, she wasn't fazed or scared despite the fact it was late at night, she had been raised in the slums.

She continued, not noticing the street was now completely empty, she was about to walk by an alley when suddenly a man grabbed her and dragged her into the dark alley…

**Another cliffhanger, I am making a art out of this aren't I?**

**The next chapter will be huge, I gurantee it, the story will move forward at a very fast pace from now on**

**Response to OveractiveMind Chapter 5 review:**

**OveractiveMind- I loved your review so much I had to respond to it, you are right, none of the characters do have any set relationships or interactions, but don't worry, that will change after the next few chapters. You see, I am setting it up so that the characters will develop and get into the rythm of being teammates as I throw in more problems and issues for them to solve, because they have to actually do some missions before getting into a set team pattern like the last Titans team was. They pretty much still aren't used to each other, but as I said earlier that will change after the events of the next few chapters. I was hoping someone would point out Guardian's situation, the reason the "assorted human scum" (I love that term for those scum bags I made up) can't find Guardian is because they don't know anything. Several weeks ago (in the story time) Guardian was a legend, now he shows up, but he shows up all across the town, so that ruins the rumor that he onlyprotects a certain group. Also, they don't know if Guardian is from Jump City, for all they know he could be from anyother city in America**

**Response to Chapter 6 reviews:**

**AnimationWickedRaven- Yeah, I am really extreme in these stories, glad you like it, and I enjoy reading your reviews, please keep on reviewing!**

**StickLad- I am updating as fast as possible, glad you love this story and hope your reviews continue and good luck with your moves**

**GreenMartian777- Good call! You figured it out right away! I am really impressed! Sorry I leave you with another cliffy, but the next chapter will be huge, I promise you will enjoy it and feel satisfied, please keep on reviewing**

**AND REMEMBER READERS:  
PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(I also put some more favorite stories, a lot more will be coming soon, I am just trying to find them and put them on, so if I reviewed your story and said I loved it, it will probably be posted at some point in the future)**


	8. Disturbing Behaviour II

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**As requested this chapter is a little bit longer than the last one**

**Now the next update will be next Saturday, however, if I could reach 60 reviews before next Saturday, I will update right away, so another reason to read and review! FASTER UPDATES!**

**TITAN'S TOWER**

**LATE AT NIGHT**

Guardian had left on his patrol and Fireteen was watching her favorite show on TV, a drama. Robin strangely liked the show too but tonight he wasn't watching it. He was walking with Darkness to her room.

Darkness led the way, but her nervousness was bothering Robin. _"Why is she so jumpy and embarrassed about this? What could this possibly be about?" _Robin thought, a little scared at what his close friend had found.

Darkness opened her room door, lead Robin to the closet, opened it, and pointed to the fabric on the ground. Darkness actually had some tears in her eyes as she turned away; almost ashamed of what was on the floor. Robin, puzzled at first, picked up the fabric, studied it, before the realization struck. "Is this Aunt Raven's old uni-/" he asked before being cut off.

"Yes it is, it is my mother's old uniform," Darkness answered quickly, her voice shaking.

"Why is it ripped like this?" Robin asked.

"I don't know damn it, I don't know, that's why I brought you here to help me figure this out," Darkness almost yelled at Robin.

"Alright, could this have been from battle?" Robin asked.

"No, I checked the battles they fought, none of them were like this, none of them had uniforms ripped like this one," Darkness said quietly as she now faced the piece of fabric in Robin's hands.

"Could this have been from your mother and dad, you know," Robin said hesitantly.

"No, my father and mother are too tender and gentle with each other, and besides, they only began doing, you know, after they left the Titans. Although they married very young, they promised to only begin the physical aspects of marriage when they were ready," Darkness explained to Robin slowly.

"Then I guess the only thing to do is to take this to the infirmary and check the finger prints on it," Robin said to Darkness.

"But who knows how many people have touched this, I mean we touched it," Darkness said.

"Don't you know how good technology is in this Tower? We can check whose fingerprints were imprinted from the huge database of people on the computer, and we can tell how strong of a grip they had on the fabric and even if they had a grip on it. We can figure out who ripped this in only half an hour, but you know it may be just nothing just an accident," Robin said.

"Hopefully my mother accidentally ripped her uniform from the front, hopefully," Darkness said darkly with sarcasm. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like what she found out from the results.

"Let's go," Robin said as he led the way to the infirmary.

They entered the large room with hospital beds and machines which could make medical miracles. They walked past the main room and entered a smaller room. The room had several machines hooked up all around it; Robin walked up to a small box shaped one. He looked into Darkness's eyes and asked quietly, "Are you ready?"

After several moments, Darkness said, "Yes I am."

Robin put the fabric in the middle and moved to a table with a computer. He sat down and began typing. "This machine is linked to the computer, from here I can search where to look for prints and stuff like that," Robin explained to Darkness who slowly followed.

"How long will this take?" Darkness asked.

Robin sat back for a second, thought a little and then said, "Probably forty five minutes to an hour."

"You said it would just take half an hour earlier," Darkness questioned.

"Yes, but we are looking for a specific area on this fabric and for prints which maybe fifteen to twenty years old," Robin said, "Its not that easy," he added.

"Just get it done," Darkness said as she left Robin to his work. She left the infirmary and stared at the city from the window. _"To think this used to be the most beautiful city in the world," _Darkness thought as she stared at the huge, ugly industrial plants, the smoke and the huge buildings. She was trying to pass time and not think about what the computer would find.

**EAST SIDE**

**JUMP CITY**

"Now I am going to ask you once again, what is your relationship with Guardian?" the Specialist asked Julie. Two of his thugs were holding her from the arms so she faced one of the most feared torturers and murderers in Jump City. The Specialist was middle age now; he wore a black leather jacket, black boots, and blue denim jeans. He was bald and had a black goatee. His two thugs wore the same thing except one had long, blond hair with no facial hair while the other had a black beard and short cut hair.

"He just saved me and provided food for me so I didn't get in trouble again," Julie cried out weakly.

"Well, that food didn't get you out of trouble, it put you in deeper trouble," Specialist said as he slapped her hard in the face.

"Please stop this," Julie said weakly as she tried to sink to the ground.

"Would you rather have me do the torturing or do you want Shawn and Bill to play with you again?" Specialist replied with a sinister grin.

Julie looked at the two people holding her in fear, she didn't want them on top of her, abusing her again, nor did she want this man beating her. "Why are you still beating and assaulting me! I have told you everything!" Julie cried out.

"I know, but its fun to play with you," the long haired one known as Bill said with a sick grin on his face.

"I guess I should be dealing with you then," Specialist said as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Julie's belly.

"No, I have a child!" Julie cried out.

"Honey, I don't give a damn," Specialist said still pointing the gun.

"LET HER GO!" came a roar from the rooftop as Guardian glided down into the alley.

"Or else what?" Specialist taunted, not being daunted or even surprised by Guardian's appearance. This was what he was waiting for.

"Or else I kill your two friends," Guardian said as he lifted both hands, aimed at Bill and Shawn, electric balls were being formed.

"Shut up and watch her die already," Specialist said as he pulled the trigger.

Shawn and Bill let go of Julie after the bullet entered the belly, the two thugs ran to there boss. Guardian, in shock, walked up to the body and fell to his knees. _"They planned this to happen, they knew all along, they weren't mugging her, they were killing her to get to me. No wonder I couldn't enter from behind or any other place, it was blocked so I entered for front row seats to her death,"_he thought bitterly at how stupid he had been for not seeing this coming. He lifted her head and put it to his chest as he slowly began to sob for the life he felt responsible for. He also looked at her hair and clothes, the way it was wrinkled, her hair looked like it had been pulled, Guardian looked at Bill and Shawn. _"Those bastards assaulted her! Attacked her dignity and honor," _Guardian thought as hate and anger flowed through him. Julie turned her head weakly and slowly, flinching from the pain, as she began to form words. "Don't say anything, save your strength, let me first deal with them then I will take you to the Tower, the infirmary should take care of you, just hold tight," he said gently to her as he softly laid her head on the ground.

"Pull off your mask so I can finish the job, then you can join your little whore in heaven," Specialist said, sounding irritated that it was taking so long for Guardian to go through the ritual Street Justice went through before his death.

"I don't intend to die tonight," Guardian said. Before Specialist could shoot, electricity shot the gun out of his hands.

"Don't worry boss, we will deal with him," Shawn said as he and Bill pulled out their own guns to deal with Guardian. Guardian had never felt so much power flowing through him.

"I am not going to leave you to the police, to American justice, justice where you will spend several years in jail and then go free! I am going to put you through tribal justice and hear are your crimes, assault, murder, taking a woman's dignity and honor! What do you plead?" Guardian screamed as he began to glow from all the electricity around him.

"Not guilty, besides, you don't even have a jury or judge or even an executioner," Bill said as he and Shawn unloaded on Guardian. They watched in shock as the bullets bounced away, not damaging the enraged hero. "What the hell?" Bill whispered.

"I am the jury, I am the judge, and I sentence you to death!" Guardian said as he shot the electricity at the two men. When the electric storm ended, only two black skeletons remained of Bill and Shawn.

"I surrender," Specialist said as he got to his knees begging for Guardian to spare him.

"I am sure you do, you want to cops to come, to take you away, to jail. You will spend at most five years before Hartwell gets you out, but I am not an American, I am a tribesman, a warrior, and my creed is justice. And the only justice is to kill the murderer, an eye for an eye," Darkness said as he approached the now frightened man.

"I beg you, please!" Specialist, now weeping like a child cried out.

"Is that not what Julie said to you before you shot her, isn't that what Street Justice's fiancé said when you did the same thing to her? Well as I said, an eye for an eye," Guardian said as he began punching Specialist.

"I might spare you if you tell me who spotted her and told Hartwell," Guardian said as he smacked Specialist in the cheek.

"Boss Isaac! Boss Isaac! Now spare me! You said you would!" Specialist cried hysterically.

"I lied," Guardian said as he hit the man again.

Guardian pounded Specialist to the ground; Guardian didn't stop until Specialist was dead. One couldn't recognize the body it was so badly beaten. After the mess, Guardian rushed back to her body after washing the blood off his suit with the rain that was now pouring.

"Guardian?" she said weakly.

"Yes?" he replied as he held her hand.

"I am not going to make it," she said quietly.

"Yes you will, let's go," Guardian said as he began to slowly pick her up.

"No stop," Julie said, Guardian complied.

"Why?" Guardian asked, wanting to do something to save her life.

"I know I won't make it but I have to save someone whose life is much more important than my own. I told you I had a three month old baby sister, I lied, Mary is my daughter. You see I was in love but we made a mistake and I didn't want to ruin him because he has such high hopes. He had a future, and he vowed he would find me and marry me when he got a job, when he went through school he said he would find me and marry me, but he never knew about Mary, I just left him saying my mother wouldn't let me see him anymore," Julie said in a weak voice. The dying girl also smiled as she reflected.

"Who is the father?" Guardian asked.

"It doesn't matter, get Mary out of the house and take care of her, make sure she is well taken care of. I want you to be the baby's father," Julie said.

"I will do it," Guardian croaked as the tears began to fall again.

"Take care of Mary, take care of her, she is going to do great things, her life will mean something, wish I had some time to tell you about the father," Julie continued weakly.

"Alright I will raise Mary, and I promise to you I will find the father, save your voice and relax," Guardian stammered as the tears flowed and he stared at the dying young mother in front of him.

Suddenly, Julie jerked in pain and cried out, "Hold me darling just a little while!" she was on her last breath.

Guardian held her head against his chest until she finally died. Guardian gave her a small kiss in the forehead and laid her gently on the ground.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell happened here?" a cop said as he entered the alley.

"This young girl was assaulted and murdered by these three men, the beaten one is known as the Specialist but then again you probably knew that already," Guardian said bitterly.

"What does that mean?" the cop asked a little confused.

"Don't play stupid with me you bastard! It just happens this street is sealed when she walks by huh, just happens you show up after the killing and fireworks have stopped. I heard her screaming for blocks and now you say you showed up too late!" Guardian yelled at the cop.

"Sir, I am going to ask you to calm down," another cop said. Five cops had now entered the alley.

"Those bastards took her dignity away, her honor and you just waited, my God Hartwell runs this town like a dictator!" Guardian yelled.

"Sir, we understand what happened was tragic, but killing them the way you did was unjustified," the lead officer said approaching Guardian.

Guardian grabbed the cop by the collar and pushed him against the wall, "Killing them was wrong you say? Should I have waited for you to show up? Honestly you know they would have spent a year or two behind bars and then be released and then another innocent girl would have been attacked!" Guardian said as he let go of the cop and turned away from them.

"Sir, I am going to have to ask you to come with me for questioning if it's alright with you," the lead officer said. Guardian heard five guns cock in the ready.

"So you can kill me, sorry no," Guardian said, before any of Hartwell's corrupt officers could shoot Guardian was in the sky and long gone. He flew as tears continued to flow and when he reached the top of the apartment he had been scaling, he fell to his knees and gave an animal like roar as he began crying again.

**TITAN'S TOWER**

"Guardian is in trouble," Darkness said out of nowhere, her and Robin were waiting for the results in the hallway outside the infirmary. They were staring outside the window.

"What?" Robin asked, surprised by the random statement.

"I sense deep anguish and anger, my God, I have never felt so much hate in a man before," Darkness said louder as her eyes widened.

"Where is he?" Robin said jumping up from his chair.

"I don't know, he is flying all over the city, looking for something," Darkness said.

"Let me get Fireteen, then we can go get him and find out what has happened," Robin said as he began rushing down the hallway.

_"What is going on Guardian?" _Darkness thought to herself as she slowly got up and followed Robin to the main room.

**BOSS ISAAC'S HEADQUARTERS**

Boss Isaac was sitting in his chair, in his spacious office checking his mail when he heard the explosion. It came from the front; Isaac picked up his phone and asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"Sir! Guardian is in the building, he is beating his way through to your office-," the voice was cut off and then all that could be heard was static.

_"Damn, better get out of here," _Isaac thought as he began walking through a back door in his office which was there for emergencies. He opened the door when suddenly his hand was hit with an electric charge.

"Where do you think your going?" Guardian asked.

"What did I do to you?" Isaac asked in anger at why he of all the bosses was being attacked.

"You know why, you told Hartwell about Julie and Hartwell ordered her death!" Guardian growled at the cowering man before him.

"I-I didn't know he would kill her!" Isaac lied.

"Don't lie to me bastard, you were on the look out for me, I should kill you right now," Guardian said as he punched the man.

"Why?" Isaac asked.

"For murder, but I know an even worse punishment for you," Guardian said as he picked up the framed picture of Isaac's family.

"You wouldn't hurt my wife and kids!" Isaac said as he stared at the lunatic in front of him.

"I don't kill the innocent, the punishment will be the look your wife gives you when she finds out you were part of the murder of a fourteen year old girl," Guardian explained.

"How are you going to do that?" Isaac asked, as he smiled inside. _"He is going to let me live and besides he can't prove shit," _Isaac thought.

"I will get the evidence; I will take you and your entire gang down! I will clean up the North Side slums with the Teen Titans," Guardian said as he hit Isaac right in the gut before flying away from the badly damaged apartment building that was once Isaac's headquarters.

**HARTWELL'S OFFICE**

"Yes, what is it," Hartwell said irritated that the chief of police was interrupting him while he looked through some documents.

"Specialist and his two buddies are dead," the chief said hesitantly.

"Damn, is the girl dead?" Hartwell asked anger in his voice as he looked up from his work.

"Yes, then he fried the two boys and then beat him to death," the chief explained.

"Beaten to death? With what?" Hartwell asked.

"With his fists," the chief answered.

"Wow, he has lost it hasn't he? Luckily your boys were there to shoot him right?" Hartwell asked.

Now the chief became very nervous, "Uh, he got away," he said quietly.

"He got away from five police officers?" Hartwell said, not hiding his disgust.

"Yes sir," the chief responded.

"Where is the man now," Hartwell asked, glaring at his police chief.

"He was reported in the North Side slums, he has trashed Isaac's entire operation," the chief explained.

"How many did he kill?" Hartwell asked.

"None, he hasn't killed anyone aside from the Specialist and those two thugs, he did beat up a lot of Isaac's boys and Isaac himself," the chief explained.

"Where is he now?" Hartwell asked again.

"We don't know," the chief admitted.

"If I were you, I would resign tomorrow and get the hell out of my city, or else you can expect to die in the line of duty within the next forty eight hours," Hartwell said coldly.

The chief ran out of the office. Hartwell lifted his phone and said, "Make sure the chief gets caught in a shoot out," and then hung up the phone. _"These kids are tougher than I thought, shit, why did I get that guy, out of all of them worked up," _Hartwell thought as he lit himself a cigar.

**NORTH SIDE SLUMS**

Guardian landed in front of the door of Julie's apartment, he sighed. _"How do I tell her mother this, how do I get the baby out," _he thought as he slowly opened the door to the dark apartment.

**Wow, that was one of the most emotional chapters I have ever written, now the next chapter will pretty much be Guardian investigating Julie and the other Titans reacting to the events that happened in this chapter**

**The next few chapters will be very interesting to those who want to see this Jump City from the street level**

**I was so happy with the number of reviews and hits for the last chapter, hope the huge support from all you readers and reviewers continue!**

**I would really like to reach 60 reviews after this chapter, I know it is very possible considering how many hits their are per chapter and how many people who are reading the FOR series are saying they are moving on to this story, so guys, help a guy out and review  
**

**Response to Chapter7 Reviews:**

**BlackGothFaerie- I agree that was really not fair, two mean cliffhangers and then I make you wait a week, I will try not to do that again. You were right about the leotard, Fireteen did have some dirty thoughts last chapter didn't she? Luckily Guardian set her straight**

**AnimationWickedRaven- Glad you are loving the story and hope the reviews continue, I like them**

**Dark Wolf 021- Made the chapter a little longer, review and enjoy**

**Kira-so-cute- Glad you like the story, hope you continue to review**

**GreenMartian777- I love this method of reviewing my story, it helps me make the chapters better believe it or not, I love how you broke everything down, if it isn't any trouble, please continue this method, I love it!**

**Overactive Mind- Don't worry, as I have said earlier, all questions will be answered. Most of the "past" events are from the Fall of Robin series, so if you want to be in for some surprises than keep on reading without checking other reviewers and reading the past stories, but if you can't wait then read the whole series, and if you do, review it for me. Their will be some new information but it won't be as big or shocking as the stuff from the past. The hero bonding begins next chapter and the scum congeals (love the word) will also do some more stuff, stay tunned and keep on reviewing!**

**cRiTiC123- Glad you like it so much, hope the reviews continue!**

**whitewolf33- So happy you think this is good, hope the reviews and support continues!**

**StickLad- Glad you like this story, and hope you can review when you come back, good luck on the move and have fun when you turn fourteen**

**Moonfire01- Thanks for the support and hope the reviews keep coming. Your character idea was very good and I wanted to ask if you wouldn't mind her becoming a villain because their has been requests for more female villains in my story and I think she would be perfect, but just want your thumbs up before I do it. The villain won't come untill latter chapters though, thank you again and please keep on reviewing**


	9. Mary

**Who am I kidding, I am not as busy as I thought, so expect updates every three to four days, since people have been patient ****I am updating again**

**Oh yeah, changed the summery of the story, tell me if you like this better than the old one**

**(This time, 75 reviews will get you the numerous readers an imediate update, so read and review)**

**Enjoy Guardian uncovering Julie's past and the Titans reaction...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**NORTH SIDE SLUMS**

**JULIE'S APARTMENT**

Guardian sighed as he pushed open the door; he was greeted by a voice. "Julie? You stupid bitch, where the hell have you been! For God sakes it's not even my baby and it is waking me up!" a woman yelled as she entered the living room. She stared at Guardian and said, "Who the hell are you, you aren't Julie?" she said.

Guardian growled angrily, "I am not Julie, I am Guardian, a member of the New Teen Titans and have the sad news that your daughter was attacked on her way home from work and killed," Guardian let out the bombshell right away.

Julie's mother didn't respond with anguish or sadness, but with anger, "Then who the hell will raise that bitch's daughter! I sure as hell am not!" she screamed as she lit herself a cigarette.

"Luckily, her last command was for me to take the baby and raise it," Guardian said as he looked on in disgust at the woman in front of him.

"Good, good, parents around here ditch their children all the time, if you take this one no one will figure out who the child is or where it is from, its clean, just go to the whore's room, get the baby and get the hell out so no one knows and I can finally be alone again," the mother said excitedly.

"Don't insult a dead woman, that is wrong," Guardian said coldly.

"Screw you! I can call her whate-" she was cutoff by Guardian covering her mouth with his hand.

"I swear, if I hear you talk again or insult a dead woman's name again, I will call the police and lock you up for child abuse meant, do you here me?" Guardian threatened.

The shocked woman just nodded her head and quietly sat down on the couch.

Guardian walked into the first room to the right and saw where Julie lived. It was a very small room, with a very small closet and a small bed. The room was cluttered with baby stuff and next to the bed was an old crib with a baby inside. Guardian walked up to the crib and looked at the sleeping child inside. He lifted the child, with a smile and said, "Peace be upon you little Maryam," and with that comment the baby stopped crying. "I am going to be your Papa," Guardian continued in a soothing voice, tears were forming, not tears of sadness, but tears of joy of saving this child. He softly put the child down and inspected the rest of the room.

The small closet had three pairs of street cloths and one pink dress, a worn dress which was probably bought at a garage sale. Guardian then saw the top of the dresser and saw five letters with ripped envelopes near by. _"This may help me find the father, who else would she write too," _Guardian thought as he reached the stack. He unfolded the first letter and it read: (none of the letters are in a chronological order)

_Dear my dearest Julie,_

_Ever since we first met those two weeks ago I have been going out of my mind. It's been like I have been walking around in a haze, I can't think straight, and heaven knows I can't concentrate. What you are doing to me is screwing up things inside my head, you should know better than to play with a little boy's heart like that. Let's get together again sometime, I really miss you._

_Love,_

_James_

_"So James is Julie's boyfriend, now lets see what this letter says," _Guardian thought as he took out a second letter. This one said:

_Dear my dearest Julie,_

_Julie, I have your picture in my head, and I have your number on a paper, at my disposal at anytime. I write you to ask if it is true, if it is true that you are saving yourself for someone who loves you for you, would you give it away to someone who would cherish your name?_

_So many times we just give it away to someone who you meet in a bar, the back of a car, and for those moments you feel important but not in your heart, no not in your heart. I want to learn how to save myself for someone who would love me for me, can you help me? Because my self esteem, it's been lower than low, check it really is lower than low._

_Julie, can you save yourself for someone who will cherish your name, and can I save myself for someone who will love me for me? And Julie, are you that someone?_

_Love,_

_James_

_"Quite a poet this James seems to be," _Guardian thought to himself after he put that letter to the side. Guardian picked up the third letter.

_Dear my dearest Julie,_

_We had the afternoon booked; I had gotten us a room for two. Our bed was litterly on fire with passionate love, you know we had a call that the neighbors complained about the noises we made? But baby, it hurts, you look so damn good that it hurts sometimes and I feel frustrated. I am asking you for a date on the twelfth, how does that sound; give me a time and place._

_Love and kisses,_

_James_

Guardian felt hot after reading that letter, _"A bit too personal, should skip those letters," _he thought as he picked up the next one. _"This James seems like some Romeo," _Guardian thought as he opened the fourth letter.

_Dear my Dearest James,_

_If it weren't for your maturity none of this would have happened. If you weren't so wise for your age I would've been able to control myself. Just do me a favor and don't go telling anybody and overlook this sin we committed that day. We will look back a few years latter and no one will know except the two of us. We will honor our requests of silence; none of this will leak out. _

_Please, make sure you don't tell on me, especially to members of your family, and please don't tell your friends. I wish I could tell the whole world of our love but we can't we mustn't. If things get better one day we might get married, but right now we can't do anything._

_James, it pains me to say this but I must, we are finished, my mother wont let me see you again, but remember me, and when you get a job, when you finish school, come get your scum girl. I realize we can't stay together because our behavior was unacceptable and the only way for you to move forward would be if no one knew about me._

_Good bye love,_

_You're Juliet_

_"So this was the letter she wrote him to get him away so that he wouldn't find out about Maryam, interesting. But who is James, none of these addresses are legible on the envelopes, I will have to take the baby to the Tower and check the DNA. But why is this letter here if it was for James? Those questions can be answered latter, now to read the last letter," _Guardian thought as he slowly opened the last letter.

_Dear my dearest Julie,_

_Are you saying it is over? Our love or day of passion was nothing? How dare you say our behavior was unacceptable, I love you with all my heart. I beg you, don't leave, I will find you, I will search far and wide when I get my job as you requested, I will respect your request for silence, and when I get my job, baby I will run down and get you and take you to my paradise. Away from your mother, away from the slums, we will leave Jump City and go to a far away place to raise children and grow old together._

_Until we meet again, your love,_

_James (I am crying so much love, please write and say you were joking)_

_"Damn, poor guy, how am I going to tell him what happened?" _Guardian thought as he put the letter down and walked back to the crib. He picked up the sleeping baby and whispered, "Dearest Maryam, we will go to the Tower, find out whose your real Papa and then take you to a family that will love and cherish you," Guardian smiled. As he slowly flew towards the Tower he vowed in his head, _"I promise to give the child a happy, healthy life, and promise she will be successful and happy her entire life, I vow it," _he told himself.

**TITAN'S TOWER**

"Where the hell is he?" Robin said irritated and worried.

"I know, he couldn't have disappeared," Darkness said, she lost contact with him awhile ago and he was last spotted in the North Side.

"Maybe he came back to the Tower?" Fireteen said as they opened the main door and entered the Tower.

"Sad thing is, you probably are right. Fireteen, check his room and Darkness and I will check the infirmary," Robin ordered.

"Why do you two need to check the infirmary?" Fireteen asked suspiciously.

"Me and Darkness are doing some investigations and need to see the results, and who knows if Guardian got hurt and was getting medical attention, their was a lot of blood at the crime scene," Robin said as he led Darkness to the other side of the Tower which held the infirmary.

Fireteen shivered as she recalled the blood and violence at the scene, "Okay, call me if you find him," she said as he headed to check his room.

"Same to you," Darkness said as she followed Robin.

"Do you think the results are in?" Robin asked Darkness.

"How should I know, you're the one who was on the computer and all that," Darkness replied as they continued down the dark hallway, lightning lit it up every few seconds.

"Yeah, but damn this storm is terrible," Robin observed.

"I think it has to do with Guardian," Raven put in her theory.

"Yeah, probably, his powers are based on electricity," Robin said in agreement.

They reached the door, Robin opened it for Darkness who smiled a little when she walked through, "What a gentleman you have become Robin!" she said in mock surprise at his act of kindness.

"Why thank you dear," Robin replied with his own mock voice and a smile.

However when they looked into the room, their smiles vanished. Standing at the main table, next to the DNA Database computer stood Guardian, and in front of Guardian was a baby.

"Guardian?" Robin asked hesitantly.

"Whose baby is that?" Darkness also said cautiously, not knowing how emotionally stable Guardian was.

"It's my daughter, Maryam," Guardian said simply, his voice showing no emotion as he continued checking her DNA. He didn't turn around or acknowledge Robin and Darkness.

"When did you have a child with a girl?" Darkness asked finding it almost impossible to believe Guardian, such a dedicated, no nonsense, morally strong boy would succumb to lust and a woman.

"I didn't have the child with a girl, the mother has given the child to me for safe keeping, so since the baby has no family, I am the baby's family and am her father," Guardian explained, still not looking back.

"Oh, the girl was the mo-," Robin was cut off by Guardian.

"Yes, she was Maryam's mother," Guardian said, but this time his voice croaked a little and he sighed deeply.

"Was her name always Maryam?" Darkness asked, still interrogating Guardian for information about the child.

"No, her name was Mary, but I changed it to Maryam, she is my daughter and should have a more cultured version of the name," Guardian said as he turned to the child and smiled.

"You know you can't keep the child here right? Its too dangerous," Robin said to Guardian, one of the rules Robin had made with his father was no family or friends living in the Tower without any powers.

"Yes, tomorrow I will give her a home, take her to her grandparents house, and then find her father," Guardian said as he printed out a sheet of paper.

"So you found out the father's name?" Darkness asked.

"Yes I did, I found out," Guardian said as he tucked the paper in his suit.

"Alright, but Guardian, when you settle the baby down, meet us in the main room, we have a lot to discuss," Robin said.

"That we do, that we do," Guardian said as he lifted the baby up lovingly and slowly took it to a crib in the infirmary. Cyborg put it their incase the Titans found an orphaned baby and needed to take care of it for the night. Guardian placed the baby, stroked her hair, lifted his mask and gave her a gently kiss on the forehead. He flinched back and his heart rate went up, the feel of her skin was the exact same as her mother's and it brought back the last kiss Guardian gave Julie when she finally died.

"Dear Maryam, forgive me for flinching, I just remembered something unpleasant," Guardian apologized to the baby and bent down and gave her another small kiss on the forehead, this time not flinching. Tears were in his eyes when he finally left the infirmary. However, as he approached the main room, he lifted his mask and wiped them away.

**MAIN ROOM**

**TITAN'S TOWER**

"Guardian, please sit down," Robin said formally as he led Guardian to a chair which faced the couch where the other three Titans sat. It looked like an interrogation.

Guardian sat down and faced his three teammates, who faced him, both showed no emotions, especially Guardian since he wore a mask.

"Guardian, what the hell happened today?" Fireteen asked, the images of the dead gangsters were fresh in her mind.

"I made the mistake of being followed, of trying to help someone, that was my mistake, I made things personal," Guardian said.

"What does that mean?" Robin asked not really understanding Guardian, Darkness just observed the man in front of her, the man who a few hours ago had completely collapsed, now he was in control again.

"Julie, the girl who was assaulted and murdered, was a girl I saved three times before, after the third time I found out she had no food for herself. I then began to give her some food, and then I caught her again out late at night and this time she was desperate for money. The reason being she had a baby daughter who she wanted to raise completely healthy, however, at that point she told me it was her sister, so I gave her some cash. She did get a job as a waitress, and then tonight, the Specialist got her, and, and he then killed her in cold blood," Guardian said the last part very bitterly as he turned away.

"So you then killed his two cronies and then beat him to death?" Robin continued.

"Yes, they deserved it," Guardian said in a voice which scared Fireteen.

"Yes, they did," Darkness spoke for the first time in the interrogation and nodded agreeing with Guardian.

"So how did you get the baby?" Robin asked, still pushing and interrogating Guardian.

"I got her, because Julie told me to raise her as the father of the baby, she doesn't want to put this much pressure or embarrassment on the real father, who she loves and he loves," Guardian explained.

"Who is the real father?" Fireteen asked.

"I can't tell you, it is a personal matter and once I get the baby a home, I will contact the father and explain my rules to him," Guardian explained.

"So after dealing with the thugs you went and attacked boss Isaac, why?" Robin asked, wanting to get all the facts.

"Before Specialist died he told me boss Isaac spotted me with her and then Hartwell signed the death warrant," Guardian said.

"Why did you let him live then? You had him right?" Darkness asked, curious, she knew she would have killed him for what those goons did to the poor girl.

"I am going to bring him down, nice and slowly, his entire operation will be destroyed, and once I annihilate him, humiliate him, shame him in front of his children, I will watch him get hauled to jail. Not a state prison, a federal prison so he can't get out, then I will get Hartwell," Guardian explained.

"No, you won't," Robin said.

"What?" Guardian asked in anger as he stared at Robin.

"We will bring Isaac and Hartwell down; the Titans will have their first campaign, against boss Isaac and his goons. It is time we clean out the North Side of Hartwell's influence," Robin said.

Guardian nodded, "Yes, the Titans will destroy him," said Guardian.

All the Titans smiled nodded and actually shook each others hands in congratulations, the Titans were going to war, and they had never been happier, not realizing the long battles, the tears, the arguments, the fighting, and blood that would have to be spilled to clean up the city.

**NEXT MORNING**

**KHAN RESIDENCE**

**SUBURBS**

Jemal Khan woke up to the sound of the front door bell at seven in the morning, it was Saturday and Khan wanted to relax today, he had a busy week and really wanted to relax. However, he got out of bed and walked to the door. He didn't dare wake up his wife Leila, she hated waking up right after she went to sleep, she had woken up two hours earlier with Jemal to say their morning prayers.

Jemal went down the staircase, to the front door, the sun was already up, being summer, and Jemal took in the rays. _"That was a terrible storm last night," _Jemal thought as he opened the door and was surprised to find a basket with a letter on top. In the basket was a beautiful baby who was fast asleep. Jemal knew things like this happened constantly, after giving birth to a child, woman and in many cases girls would journey to the suburbs to drop the baby at people's porches, hoping they would be taken and have a better life than what they would be offered in the city. The reason being, everyone knew the city's orphanages weren't founded properly and abuse was common.

Jemal knew two of his neighbors had taken in babies and he had just lost his nephew. His nephew, Selim had left home leaving a letter saying he was going on a journey and begged not to be found and promised to return home once his duty was complete. He said he had to do this for his aunt and uncle who raised him, and for his slain parents. Leila had been devastated, she felt as if her son was gone, and she had been depressed, sometimes crying when she saw a baby boy. Jemal and Leila loved each other but Leila was incapable of bearing children so their only child was Selim who came to them after his parents, Jemal's brother were killed thirteen years ago. Jemal picked up the letter after smiling at the baby, how ever his smile vanished and switched to a serious face when he saw the cover of the letter. One word was written, _Chacha_, which meant uncle and only Selim called him that. Jemal quickly opened the letter and it read:

_Dear Aunti and Chacha,_

_During my journey I have come across this child, before the mother passed away she told me to raise and take care of the child. I couldn't refuse a dying woman's last request so I took the child. However, the child would be in danger if she stayed with me so I have given her to you. I know you will raise little Maryam just as you have raised me, you are the best parents I know and I would trust my daughter to you. You may come in contact with the baby's real father, and when he comes he will explain his role in raising the child. I cannot stay, or show up near home until my mission is complete, sadly, I don't know how long I will be away, however, I will send my precious child a letter once a month and I request that you and Aunti read it to her, God willing I will return home again with my mission completed. _

_Love, _

_Selim Khan _

_(P.s: please do not tell the police about this letter or even show it to anyone, this will be our secret, I cannot be discovered or else everyone's life will be in danger)_

Jemal had tears, he had finally heard from his nephew, he looked at the baby again and brought the basket inside, he knew he wouldn't tell the police and he would keep his silence for Selim, but he looked at Maryam and thought, _"Dear child, you have no idea how great of a man your father is nor how much he loves you," _Jemal then stroked the baby's hair.

From a large tree in the backyard, through the window, Guardian watched his father figure care for the child and he smiled. _"God, how I long to go there and give Aunti a hug, shake Chacha's hand, go to a party, dance with Rani, and hang out with Omar and Prem, how I wish to go back to my past life. But I have this power, and a cause, I have to do this mission," _Guardian thought as he flew back to Jump City. Jemal thought he heard something in the backyard but just saw the trees shake, _"Probably from the wind," _Jemal thought as he continued to care for Maryam.

**This chapter hints a bit on Guardian's past and his personality, I did this especially for those reviewers who asked for back ground on Guardian, you know who you are!**

**Next chapter will be called: The War Begins, thats all I am going to say, so sit tight and review for quicker updates!**

**Response to reviews:**

**AnimationWickedRaven- glad you are enjoying this story a lot, so glad that you are, hope the revies continue and hopefully I continue to meet your expectations**

**Dark Wolf 021- Thanks for the compliment, I really am happy that I am able to impress you, glad you liked the chapter a lot. I hope your reviews continue**

**IXShotXMrXBurnsXnXLived- Glad you like it so far and hope the reviews continue**

**Kirara-so-cute- Those guys did get what they deserve, I thought of the most painful way to kill them when I wrote the chapter. Glad you are so into this story, and hope you continue to review, yeah, I thought it would be cool if Guardian had that power**

**Overactive Mind- Glad you want to see the secrets unravel asthe stories go on, you will truly see that part of the story as a thriller and mystery. I look forward to your reviews and hope they continue**

**GreenMartian777- Thanks for the p.s, please keep me informed on that if it isn't a problem, I love your method on reviewing, it actually makes me feel good that my story is broken down and I see what people are enjoying from this fic, thank you so much. Your right, I have a lot of ways to go with the fingerprints, and I promise it will be very interesting. Yeah, I am glad you noticed the technology factor, as the chapter and story goes on, you will see more technology thrown in. So happy you liked that East Side scene, so happy you liked the chapter so much, a 12 out of 10! That made my day, thanks again!**

**whitewolf33- So happy you liked this chapter and it stirred emotions, I hope you continue to read and review my story, thanks again**

**THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS AND READERS**

**As usual: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. The War Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**I hate to do this, I really do, but I have been reading the guideline thingy, and I realize technically responding to reviewers like I do is on the borderline, so I can't do it anymore, I can't lose this story, so I will now give special thanks to all the readers and a even more special thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter:**

**BlackGothFaerie(loved the reviews)**

**whitewolf33(thanks a lot)**

**Moonfire01 (thank you so much)**

**Dark Wof 021** **(thanks for the compliment)**

**IXShotXMrXBurnsXnXLived (more Raven coming up soon)**

**Overactive Mind (results are in this chapter)**

**StickLad (didn't know that, thanks)**

**GreenMartian777 (thank you so much, put a lot of effort in your reviews)**

**Kirara-so-cute (find out about the name this chapter)**

**AnimationWickedRaven (glad you enjoyed)**

**Thanks again reviewers and hope the support continuesfor the rest of the story!**

**PRESS CONFERENCE  
DAY AFTER JULIE'S ASSAULT**

**CITY HALL**

**JUMP CITY**

"Members of the press, I am here to answer all questions relating to the events of the past fourteen hours," Mayor Hartwell told the members of Jump City's press who had gathered to ask questions. "You, what's your question?" Hartwell pointed to a reporter who looked up a little surprised at being picked.

With a shaky voice the reporter asked, "Was the death of the police chief related to the death of the killer known as the Specialist and his two men?" the man said this as he looked back at the mayor in fear, not knowing how the mayor would react or if he would live to publish any article. Reporters were the first group to be persecuted after Hartwell took over. If one asked too many questions or the wrong question, then he or she may show up dead a few days latter after having a car accident or getting mugged and then killed or in some cases worse things would happen.

"No, his death was not related to our dear chief of police who was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, his death had nothing to do with the Specialist's death," Hartwell answered with a smile. "You, what's your question?" Hartwell said pointing at a female reporter who also was kind of scared, but not as scared as the last man.

"What do you think motivated the Guardian to kill the Specialist and thugs, do you know what was so special about this girl?" she asked.

Hartwell looked seriously at the assembled press but smiled inside, he had bribed the reporter to ask that specific question. "From what I have heard from the police department, from what I have read about the murdered girl and Guardian and from what they do, we are speculating that the girl might have been a prostitute and Guardian might have been her main customer. However, after she became pregnant, Guardian may have felt guilty and continued to give her money but for the baby not for his own pleasure, we have been tracking Guardian's meetings with this girl ever since he joined the Titans and noticed he gave her money for baby food and diapers. The baby is three months old and the mother of the murdered girl says the child was taken away to be given to somebody's porch or house, so we can't find the baby. So that is what we think lead to Guardian snapping like he did and killing those people, to avenge his girl," Hartwell said somberly. However inside he was jumping up and down with happiness, he was destroying Guardian's reputation. The reporters eagerly wrote down his statement and by three in the afternoon everyone in Jump City would think Julie had been a whore and Guardian was a hustler.

**TITAN'S TOWER**

Their was dead silence in the room when they watched the press conference. All four Titans were on the couch watching TV, it was ten in the morning, everyone had a long night and woke up at nine. By ten they sat down to watch some TV before preparing for their first battle when the news conference came on.

"The bastard," Darkness said to break the silence, anger in her voice.

"He has no regard, no respect for a dead woman, twisting the past, I think we flex some of our muscles," Robin said quietly as he stood up.

"What do you mean?" Fireteen asked, she too was upset and wanted to get back at the evil mayor who continued to attack Guardian.

Guardian had yet to speak, he really didn't know what to say or even do, _"Damn, he can't track the child, can he?" _Guardian thought, two hours earlier he had given the baby to his family for safe keeping. _"The suburbs are safe, out of his reach even if he could find her,"_ Guardian told himself.

Robin walked in the room with a very advanced laptop and a small video camera; he sat it down on the table, so it faced all the Titans. He then pushed a button and a microphone came out, Robin closed the blinds, so the bright sun couldn't come in and the automatic lights came on, only dimmed in a way to make the room look almost sinister.

"What are you doing?" Guardian asked Robin who continued pushing buttons and setting up the room to make it look even darker, he was speaking for the two girls who also looked at him in surprise and curiosity at what he was doing.

"Since the war has finally begun, Hartwell has fired his first shot, so now we fire our own and flex our own muscles," Robin explained.

"What muscles?" Darkness asked.

Robin smiled and said, "When we get on air let me do the talking and trust me," he told his teammates.

"What channel?" Guardian asked, trusting Robin completely.

"Every TV channel and radio station in Jump City, no one will be able to not hear this, you see, ever since I found out, all last night, I have been preparing for this first attack, and the mayor has worked right into our hands," Robin said to the group.

"How?" Fireteen asked, still not understanding exactly.

"Don't worry, just let me talk and I will make it right, alright, let's set up. Fireteen stand directly behind the leather couch and make a fire aura around yourself, you know what I am talking about right?" Robin asked. Fireteen nodded and her back, shoulders, arms, and hair looked like they grew fire, but of course it didn't hurt Fireteen. "Alright, Guardian, stand next to me with your arms crossed and just look like you usually do, that's intimidating enough, and Darkness stand to my left and also cross your arm and make a black aura around yourself, got it guys?" Robin said. Everyone nodded an affirmative. "Alright then, get in position," Robin said as he grabbed the computer and walked to the leather chair. He set up the camera on the table, had it face the group, got them in position, had the camera focused and set up a twenty second countdown so the team saw when they would be on air.

The twenty seconds passed with silence and when they were on every TV set in Jump City and could be heard on every radio in the city, Robin began by saying darkly, "Hello Jump City. My name is Robin, I am the leader of the New Teen Titans, the soon to be saviors of this city. Many of you have no doubt heard about the preposterous declaration by that bastard Hartwell that our Guardian hires prostitutes and that girl was a prostitute. The fact is Hartwell wants to ruin our reputation because he knows the Titans can and will clean this city from evil. For instance, the reporter who asked the question was bribed," Robin pushed a button and two voices were heard on the telephone, the voices were clearly the mayor's and the reporter's and they were discussing the terms for asking that question. "So the mayor wanted that question for a good reason, to ruin **my** teammate's reputation and the reputation of a brave young woman who gave so much to her daughter and worked hard despite having such disadvantages of being a teenager and living with a terrible mother in the North Side. Now Hartwell hasn't given up trying to prevent my team from becoming active in the field, he tried to arrest a Titan for nothing. Four hours ago, a JCPD boat with three officers came demanding we hand over Guardian so he could be educated on the wrongs of his ways, a.k.a they wanted to brainwash him and break **my **team before we could begin our battles for freedom. However, I have bad news for the mayor and his puppet police officers, Titans Tower is not part of the United States or Jump City, it was, twenty years ago but not today. You see, after the first group of Titans disbanded, the government gave complete ownership to the surviving original Titans, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg. They decided to give ownership of the island to the Justice League, so if the mayor wishes to raid or shut down this Tower, he needs the Justice League's permission. So Hartwell, my message to you, stop your damn lies and propaganda, stop destroying the name of a brave young woman just to strengthen your falling position as king of Jump City, and never attack my teammates with false allegations ever again or else I will talk to Jump City again. I will say this, if Mayor Hartwell or any of the crime lords wants a war we will give him a war, and I will announce that our first war will be in the North Side, we have found out the brave young woman was found and killed because of the crime lords and gangsters over there, so we will teach them a lesson and justice will be served. Thank you again Jump City, and don't worry, the Titans are coming," Robin said with a faint smile as the connection was broken off.

_"Damn that was powerful,"_ Fireteen thought as she turned off the aura and smiled at Robin. The other Titans also smiled at Robin and congratulated him on his success.

"Thanks guys, now we get to business, Guardian, look for possible North Side allies, and Fireteen, scout the area to see if you notice any gang build ups in that section of the city. I have to check something with Darkness then we will get to work too," Robin explained.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they went their separate ways.

**INFIRMARY**

**TITAN'S TOWER**

Robin's hands shook as he held the freshly printed paper in his hand.

"So this has the name?" Darkness asked.

"Yes it does," Robin said quietly as he held it, not looking at the name in the folded paper. He handed Darkness the paper and said, "You should read it."

Darkness slowly took the paper, unfolded it, and then dropped it on the floor. "WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she actually began crying.

Robin had never seen her like this before, picked up the paper and he too was dumbfounded, all it said was _ROBIN_. _"Which Robin? It said this happened 20 years ago, it could be the first Robin, or even my dad!" _Robin thought. (Damn it's hard to write about three Robins)

He went to her and made her bury her head on his chest and cry, he whispered for her to pull herself together and said, "We will figure this out, but right now we have work to do, we will find out what happened but please lets deal with Hartwell first," he said quietly to her.

"Don't tell anyone else about this," Darkness said, not knowing how low Guardian would think of her or how much Fireteen would bother her about it.

"Don't worry, we have to find out together, no one else," Robin said quietly as he wiped some tears off her face.

"Thank you," she murmured as she followed him out of the infirmary.

**NORTH SIDE  
RICH NEIGHBORHOOD**

The North Side was unique because half of it was considered the slums, the poorest place in the city, yet the second half, was where the richest citizens lived, they were constantly seeing each other but never getting close. Simply because the slums were poor and their rich neighbors didn't want to "degrade themselves" by talking or loving a "slum girl" or "slum boy."

James Carter, was one of those few people who fell for a "slum girl," he fought the system, in secret, and lost in the end, or so he thought. _"Why did she leave me? What happened to our love? Doesn't she remember those nights? Doesn't she remember how I made her scream and how she made me moan? What happened to our love," _those thoughts haunted the young man as the days went on. He hadn't seen her for eleven months and it killed him, he was cut off from the world, from everything, he just did his work and read a book, never reading the newspaper and rarely watching TV. He was out getting groceries for his mother when Guardian came to his house.

Guardian knew he couldn't risk going through the front door, he snuck into the house and met James's mother in the kitchen, she was startled by the man dressed in black. "Sorry to startle you, my name is Guardian and I am a Teen Titan doing an investigation.

"Yes, yes, I heard your comments, bless you really, that Hartwell is an evil man who needs to be beaten," the mother said, ignoring the investigation part of Guardian's brief introduction.

"Thank you very much, but I need some help for an investigation," Guardian said kindly.

"Of course, but how can I help you?" James's mother asked the superhero.

"Have you noticed any change in your son's behavior over the past year?" Guardian asked.

James's mother stood their, silent as she remembered and she said, "Why yes I did. You see my boy, James for a period of five or six months was just out of this world, he was dancing around, smiling, using poetry, very optimistic, just very jolly. I suspected it was a girl, because his father acted the same when we went out, however he never told me who. However, out of the blue, he just became the opposite, for the past ten months he has been down, pessimistic, no longer outgoing, he is losing friends and just writes and reads in his room. He doesn't even know what's happening in the world! He doesn't watch the news or even look at a newspaper!" James's mother explained.

"Fascinating," Guardian responded as he made mental notes. Guardian felt very bad now, _"He will be devastated when he finds out,"_ Guardian thought. "When will he be back, I need to ask him questions too," Guardian asked.

"He should be here any minute now," as if on cue the front door opened and James walked in with grocery bags. He put them down quickly and stared at Guardian in awe and surprise at what he was doing at his house. James was the same age as Julie, long, sandy brown hair, brown eyes, and a boyish face. He wasn't that physically built and seemed to be very pale.

"Who is this?" he asked his mother politely.

"Ah, this is the new Teen Titan Guardian, he is investigating something and wanted to ask you questions," his mother explained to him in a kind voice. "You know Guardian, you could just knock," she said.

"You see, I could be watched and I don't want you to get hurt, so please for your own safety you mustn't tell anyone I was here," Guardian warned the son and mother.

They nodded in agreement, "Good, now lets go to this room and talk alone James," Guardian said as he lead Jams into a sitting room. Guardian closed the door and told James to sit down. James did just that.

"What are you investigating?" James asked Guardian.

"You, I am investigating you," Guardian told him.

"What did I do?" James asked scared.

"Nothing, I am investigating if you can fit a role I want you to have, I know about you and Julie," Guardian decided to drop the bombshell right their.

"Have you seen her?" James asked excitedly.

"I used to see and help her," Guardian responded, hating himself for toying with him although he didn't want to.

"Where, let's get her and discuss this!" James said as he jumped up.

Guardian pushed him back down and went to his knee and said, barely holding back tears, "I am so sorry to say this, but Julie was murdered last night," James fell limp in shock.

_"Dead, no, we were supposed to be together forever, my Juliet can't be dead!" _James thought as anger rose in him. "No, no, she can't be dead," James said in disbelief.

"I swear she is dead, I saw her die and I avenged her death myself, with my own hands," Guardian said as he showed his hands to James.

"Why did they kill her?" James asked still upset and numb.

"They thought killing her would weaken me to the point of killing me," Guardian said.

"Why is that?" James asked.

"I used to help her," Guardian responded.

"How? What happened to her?" James asked, he wanted answers before he cried the night away.

"Do you know why she broke up with you and abruptly ended your relationship," Guardian asked.

James suspected what Guardian was going to say, but he told himself it couldn't be true, "No, I don't know," he answered the question.

"She was pregnant with your daughter, the daughter was born and is now under my care, as she instructed me before she died," Guardian explained.

"Why didn't she tell me?" James said as he stood up and stared out the window.

"She wanted you to get a job, go to college and then she hoped you would come back and get her and then take her to a bright future, but she knew if you were burdened with a child at your age, your reputation and aspirations would be lost. If it became known you were in love and impregnated a "scum girl" then you could have kissed college good bye," Guardian explained.

"Damn it, why is she dead!" he said as he fell into tears.

Guardian comforted him until the tears stopped and then he said, "If it makes you feel better, tell me about her, tell me about your time with her," Guardian said to James.

James sat down, reflected, and began, "She was a punk who never took advice from anyone. One of my friends's tried asking her out, but she messed with him so much he went out on a vacation for a week just to forget her, since she let him on and just slapped him in the end. I then tried and we fell in love, we had great times but now I think we made mistakes. I thought I knew everything, but look at me now Guardian, I am full of guilt and am crying on the floor, yet I feel I cannot be held responsible, because she fell in love first and I followed. I still can't remember why the hell we thought we were wise and never surrender our love. I never thought back then she or even I would die from those sins we committed, not religious sins, but terrible social sins that, if they came out would destroy us completely. How can I weep, God damn it, I shouldn't weep, she fell for me first, it was her, and I followed suite. She told me to wash my hands clean of her, she told me never to talk about her again, and I did and it has been destroying my social and family life. Damn it, don't make me responsible for this Guardian, she was the one who fell in love, I can't raise a child on my own, I can't my mother, bless her soul would be devastated if she found out," James said quietly as he reflected at his present predicament and how he would solve it.

Guardian put an arm on James's shoulder and said, "I have no idea what must be tearing you apart right now, I can't even imagine what you must be going through, but don't worry about the baby, she has a family and I am offering you a chance to be part of this family.

"How?" James asked his daughter was all was left of his love; he had to be with her to keep his sanity and keep his will to live.

"You can't be the child's father, because that important role has been given to me, but I would like you to be the baby's uncle, her main uncle, her best friend and mentor," Guardian explained.

"I can do that," James said, "Where does she live and what's her name?" James asked.

Guardian gave the info and said, "Her name is Maryam," and James nodded thoughtfully.

"I like the name a lot, means Mary in Arabic right?" he asked.

"Yeah, it does," Guardian said smiling at James who smiled back.

"Well I guess you're my brother now," James said as he shook Guardian's hand firmly.

"I guess so, I guess so," he said with a smile.

"For your own safety and your mothers don't tell anyone I was here," Guardian said as he snuck out slowly. He had to attend the first ever Titans War Council at the main room in the Tower…

**This was a setup chapter, more action next chapter, which will be called: Crazy Game of Poker**


	11. Crazy Game of Poker

**Robin and Guardian play some poker this chapter, and Robin makes the same mistake his father made, however it isn't really that serious, I actually found it funny when I read it over.**

**I have decided to answer all questions, but not directly, indirectly**

**Special thanks to all those who read and reviewed the last chapter, I was so happy with the responses to the last chapter**

**Even special thanks to all those who reviewed:**

**GreenMartian777**

**BlackGothFaerie (really? That is funny)**

**Kirara-so-cute**

**Overactive Mind**

**Dark Wolf 021**

**IXShotXMrXBurnsXnXLived**

**whitewolf33**

**StickLad**

**AnimationWickedRaven**

**In regards to which Robin, that will be answered in upcoming chapters so stay patient and steady. Hopefully my grammer is better for this chapter, I double checked this chapter, if anyone notices anything don't be shy to tell me, I don't take anything personally. Guardian's powers are related to his emotion, except he controls it completely, it doesnt control him. Meaning when the storm started it was because Guardian was angry and wanted a storm, not a result of his anger, don't know if it makes sense. But he is different from Raven in controling his powers, he is more like Starfire.Oh yeah, the Titans will kick ass soon enough. Thanks for to those who give those analysis reviews, I really appreciate the effort and I love it so much. Someone asked about the tape (have to read the series to understand the importance of that, but don't worry, I will explain the tape in upcoming chapters) the tape will be mentioned in the chapter after this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**TITAN'S TOWER**

**WAR COUNCIL**

"Guardian, did you find us allies?" Robin asked after the first Titans War Council was put in session. The members were of course the four Titans and they sat in the small round table in the main room.

"Possible allies in the North Side, but we can'tgo to them as Titans, we have to get them as spies and sources," Guardian said.

"Why not as Titans?" Darkness asked.

"They are an anti-Hartwell group, but they usually just give funds and information. However, if they get something juicy like the Titans, then they will sell us out to Hartwell for a hefty price. Then that money would be spent on the small stuff they fund to bring down Hartwell. At the rate their going Jump City should be liberated in five hundred years," Guardian explained.

"So they are rich, lazy,greedy, freedom fighters?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, and they are all fifteen years old or at most seventeen," Guardian said.

"That explains why they can be bought and why they have no plan," Darkness put in.

Guardian nodded and then turned to see Robin's reaction to the idea of getting involved with the group.

"Let's do this then, they are our best shot for information," Robin said, not sure if he was making the right decision.

"Just to let you know they aren't saints or morally strong people," Guardian warned.

"What does that mean?" Robin asked.

"To make money, they are known to run some prostitutes and have been known to sell drugs, also, they are said to be heavy drinkers and smokers when they have their weekly "meeting" which is a poker game. They meet the client during the game and after the game is done then they can see if they can do business," Guardian explained.

"It is Jump City," Robin said, "We must do this, we would be blind to how the underground works without them. I am sure we can enlighten them to the modern world of morals and justice after they see us mop up Isaac," Robin said.

"How do you meet them if they aren't supposed to know your Titans?" Darkness asked.

"Undercover," Guardian said, he removed his mask and everyone saw his face and gasped.

_"Wow, he is hotter without his mask than with it on," _Fireteen thought as she stared.

"Wow, that's a good disguise I don't even recognize you!" Robin said with glee, Guardian didn't look a thing like he usually did. "You can do that to me too, change my face like that," Robin asked.

"Yeah, it's easy and risk free, thank modern medicine," Guardian said with a small smile.

"What will my and Fireteen's disguises be?" Darkness asked.

Guardian began chuckling and Fireteen began laughing. "You're kidding right?" Fireteen asked as she wiped away some tears she got from laughing so hard.

"No?" Darkness responded watching Guardian and Fireteen with suspicion, Robin also looked confused.

"Why can't the girls come?" he asked.

"Don't you know how the North Side slums work? If you go for a meeting and you bring girls for a business deal, it means your offering them as a peace offering. I am sure we don't want to offer Darkness and Fireteen as peace offering to those rich sons of bitches who are pretty much perverts," Guardian explained.

"How come you know this?" Darkness asked suspiciously.

"Jeez Darkness, **everyone** in Jump City knows how business is done, even kids in the North Side do deals like this," Fireteen said.

"It's sick," Robin responded.

"I actually wouldn't mind killing those bastards, not play poker with them, but we need them," Guardian said.

"Alright, that was productive, lets call it a night and tomorrow me and Guardian will prepare for our mission," Robin said as he meeting ended.

"Then what should me and Fireteen do?" Darkness asked.

"Don't worry I know what we will do to get some information," Fireteen said with a smile on her face.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Just trust me," Fireteen responded. Guardian and Darkness didn't like the way she said that.

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

Guardian had normally sandy brown hair, but he dyed it black, he hadn't shaved in a while and had a fuzz across his face. He wore a nice blue collard shirt and nice white dress pants. His sleeves were rolled up and he jelled his hair pretty well. He wore black dress shoes; he pretty much looked very sharp. He had put a fake scar across his cheek, put on two rings on each hand; one of them had a hologram in it. The hologram changed Guardian's lightly tanned skin and turned it very pale. It made his fake scar look a lot more realistic, and changed his eye color.

Robin also had to change his skin color, his normal skin color was a golden color, when he was in regular clothes he looked like he had a golden aura around him all the time but it was the sun reflecting his beautiful skin. His hair was black, like his father's but he had it changed to blonde for the mission. Instead of wearing bright colors like Guardian was, he was wearing a grey, turtleneck shirt, and very nice looking black dress pants. He was wearing brown dress shoes and had his hair grow longer using some more miracle technology in the Tower.

They left their rooms at the same time and met each other halfway to the main room, Robin saw Guardian and smiled, "Damn Guardian, I can't even recognize you," Robin said.

"That's good because I am on some wanted lists," Guardian responded with a small smile of his own.

"Lets go and tell the girls were off to get those "freedom fighters," Robin said the last part sarcastically.

"Fireteen said they will be out too looking for a target for us to get," Guardian responded as they entered the main room. The girls were all ready for their mission.

Darkness looked really uncomfortable, she was wearing a black skirt and black tank top, her hair was made wavy and her very unique skin color, with some makeup made her look simply stunning. Darkness wanted to wear pants, not a skirt, she didn't like showing skin and boys looking at her, _"At least my hair color wasn't removed," _she thought to herself. Her natural hair color was a very unique purple but Darkness wanted to fit in and get lost in the crowd when she ran away so she changed to black.

Fireteen wore the same thing except her dominant color was pink and blue, she looked very happy and stared when Robin and Guardian entered. "Who is who?" she asked having no idea which was which.

"Guess who," Guardian said quietly as he walked to sit down in the main room.

"Okay, that was Guardian, and that means this hot man must be Robin," Fireteen said as she winked at Robin.

Robin blushed and then pulled himself together as he said, "Alright, keep your eyes and ears open, remember all the training we went to, don't use your powers unless you must, use all that hand to hand combat we have been practicing if you get into trouble. We should be communicating with an update by twelve. I will have this cell phone and Darkness will have the second one, remember Darkness call me at twelve," Robin explained.

"Let's go!" Fireteen said as she led Darkness to the Titans garage. It was the T-Car except all the paint was gone and it was converted into pretty much a normal car, Darkness and Fireteen had spent the entire afternoon getting the ride together. _"Thank God Uncle Cyborg babysat me all those times," _was all Darkness thought while she fixed up the car.

There were two black, slick motorcycles, also repainted by Guardian and Robin, and they would be their ride to the place.

With a simple nod the four Titans went their separate ways.

**SECRET HIDE OUT **

**YOUTH ANTI-HARTWELL LEAGUE**

The Youth Anti-Hartwell League met in a small apartment in the North Side, no security when Robin and Guardian walked in. Just a cute girl in the front desk of what seemed to be a hotel, a hotel with only four rooms. "What can I do for you gentlemen today?" the clerk said with an inviting smile.

"Well baby, we are here to play with the big boys," Guardian sweet talked the girl. Robin looked at Guardian a little surprised. _"Jeez, he is good at changing characters," _Robin thought, trying not to show his surprise.

"Only if you got the buy in," the clerk said with a blush at the man sweet talking her.

Guardian pulled out two wads of money and gave each to her, "For me and my buddy Michael over there," Guardian said pointing to Robin whose codename was Michael.

"Alright handsome, just follow me," she said as she led the two Titans to the second story. She opened the door and they walked in. Inside were three other guys, all around fifteen years old, cigarettes in their mouths and intensely looking at their cards.

"Jim, two boys ready for the game," the clerk said to one of the men.

The guy looked up, smiled at her and said, "Thanks sis, you boys ready to play with the big boys?" he asked as his sister left the room.

"And do some business," Robin spoke with a smile. The three men also smiled. Jim smiled with the other two guys, Ray and Phil.

"Pull up some chairs, and let's get going," Jim said, after Guardian and Robin introduced themselves as Johnny and Michael the game began.

Guardian had taught himself to play poker, having never played the game; Robin had experience on the Watchtower, but never for real money.

Jim's sister came in the room with a round of drinks for the players before the game began. It was in a small cup and was filled with a clear liquid, most likely water.

Guardian said no, and Robin took one glass. He however didn't ask if it was water, because it was disrespect when making a deal and asking what he was being fed This was a sign that he didn't trust the people he was negotiating with and was a huge insult which could destroy the negotiations. Guardian had explained to Robin, he said that you either say no, or take it, but never ask what it is.

The other three guys took the drinks and took some sips from it all mumbling thanks. Robin took a big switch and almost dropped his cards. It was very strong and made his eyes burn a little, he shook his head a little and said, "Damn that's strong," to his hosts.

"The best vodka we could get," Ray said with a smile as he took another sip.

"Good, good," Robin said as he took another sip.

Guardian wanted to slap it from Robin's hands or talk to him and knock some sense in him but that would be a weakness and show they were good guys and they wouldn't get anything from the scum bags they were negotiating with.

"Let's play," Jim said as he put the bet on the table.

Robin threw down a twenty dollar bet, the man to his left, Ray folded down, Johnny (Guardian) doubled his earnings with a royal flush, Robin just had three jacks and a pair of nines. He lost a lot that game. Another round of drinks, Robin asked for the bottle, which was given to him because the three men realized they could get more money if Robin got drunk. Guardian watched in shock.

"Who's up for game two?" Robin said as Jim dealt the cards out.

The cards were dealt and Jim put a huge bet, everyone folded except Robin who looked at his cards, the same as last time, _"The odds of that," _he thought. _"My chips are getting thin and so is my wallet so I gotta just throw it down," _as he put all in. He lost that hand and saw all his money go away.

"Wow, you lost fast," Johnny said as he stared at Robin's eyes.

"Who's up for game three?" Robin said with a grin.

Phil was laughing and the other players started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Robin said.

"Its funny cause you don't got no money!" Jim told the almost drunk Robin who took a swig from the bottle of beer, luckily not vodka.

"_Damn it Robin, what the hell are you doing?" _Johnny thought when Robin pulled out some big bills and put himself back in the game.

"I am back to never fold again," Robin said as the chips were given to him.

The game progressed, with Robin playing a little smarter, he actually won two hands, then Robin, turned to Guardian and said, "Johnny what are ya doing tonight?"

Guardian looked at Robin with a face full of fright, not knowing what he would say and said, "What?"

"How about a Revolution!" Robin screamed loudly.

"Yeah, sounds good," Guardian said with a smile. Now he looked at the three men and said, "We want to make a relationship with you guys so we can work together in destroying Hartwell and driving him from the North Side.

"What do you propose?" Jim said with interest.

"You tell us all of his operations in the North Side and our leaders leak it to the Justice League who then leak it to the Teen Titans and then they drive Hartwell out.

"What do we gain from this?" Jim asked.

"Not only Hartwell out of here and your own neighborhood and section, but also a lot of cash," Guardian said as he pulled out ten grand in bills.

"DEAL!" Jim said with a huge grin as he hungrily stared at the bill.

"You will get a lot of money but first you got to give us our information," Guardian said as he took back the bills.

"SIS!" he yelled as his cute sister came back in the room.

"Yeah Jim?" she asked.

"Get all those plans and shit in my room with the Hartwell stuff on it, and bring it for our partners Johnny and Michael. While we wait, let's continue the game," Jim said as he took the cards.

"Maybe you should sit this one out," Phil said to Robin, feeling pity for the drunk who continued to blow his money. Where Robin was failing, Guardian was winning; he was having beginners luck as he held the most chips.

Robin glared at Phil and said, "I am not going to quit and not going to stop this game. I don't give a shit because I have the drop this time. Johnny has two eyes just like mine and I am feeling fine, feeling funky tonight," Robin responded as he put in a modest bet, halfway through his speech he got his cards. Jim tossed Robin a bottle of whisky after taking some swigs himself. Robin tried chugging the whisky but then put in down next to him as he studied his hand. He noticed Ray had no chin but didn't say anything not wanting to make a scene. After the next hand Phil looked real mad and Robin felt a little bad. Robin had taken most of his money last hand but now he was just struggling as his winnings fell to Guardian and Jim. Not knowing what to do, Robin thought, _"What the hell," _and went all in; he lost all his money to Guardian.

Half an hour, sitting on the side, looking enviously at Guardian while he just watched the intense game go on, taking swigs every once and a while. Suddenly his phone rang and he answered, "Hello?"

"Michael, its Christine, I am with Beth and we got what we needed," Darkness answered on the other end. Fireteen's codename was Beth and Darkness's was Christine.

"Good work baby, you can go home but leave the lights on, me and Johnny will be coming home soon baby," Robin responded.

_"Why does he have a slur? And why is he calling me baby?" _Darkness thought with a frown. She said, "Alright, see you soon," then she hung up.

"Bye baby," Robin said with a slur as he put the phone down.

"Was that Christine?" Guardian asked from across the table, it was just him and Jim now and it was intense.

"Yeah, she got what she needed so she will see us at home," Robin responded. Guardian just nodded.

Phil leaned over and whispered with a smile as he held his share of the twenty grand, "This Christine your bitch you rich bastard," and then he laughed.

Robin reacted in a drunken rage and smacked Phil in the face and said, "Don't you dare call her that again you son of a bitch!" he was going to keep on beating Phil but "Johnny" got up and grabbed him.

"Calm down Michael, calm down," Guardian said as he held Robin back.

Phil got up slowly and said, "Sorry man, didn't know you took it so personally, sorry," Phil was very surprised from the outburst, usually other guys laughed it off after making a huge deal like this.

"Alright, I will let it slide, but make sure it never happens again!" Robin yelled as he sat down.

"Alright," Phil responded.

The game ended with Guardian winning, as they left the apartment Robin went to Jim's sister. "Well baby, hope to see **you** again," he said with a very sly smile.

"Same here," she replied with a very inviting smile to Robin. The drunk felt like melting when he saw the smile.

"Let's go Michael," Guardian said harshly, getting sick of the drunk doing stupid things. They got outside and Robin jumped on his motorcycle. "I don't think so," Guardian said as he walked to the bike. He pushed several buttons and then the bike went. He had turned on the auto-drive system so Robin wouldn't be driving while being drunk. Guardian jumped on his bike and followed him home. When he reached the huge Tower he heard Robin yelling and then thought while shaking his head, _"This is going to be a long night."_

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**TITANS WAR COUNCIL**

"I would like to apologize again for my behavior last night, I didn't mean to get drunk, if I knew the drink was alcohol I never would have drank it, believe me," Robin said. He felt really guilty; his father had warned him so many times to stay away from alcohol saying it ruined his life.

"Good, now just tell us our first mission," Fireteen said, she actually enjoyed Robin's show last night. Robin had come inside yelling and singing about the game and began hitting on Fireteen. Fireteen found it very entertaining and was now feeling she liked Robin a lot more when he expressed his emotions.

"So, what do we do tonight?" Darkness asked.

"Well, from the information we got, and thanks to Guardian who put your information with what those boys gave us, we are going to hit Isaac's illegal club," Robin explained.

"Bringing down a night club isn't that much," Fireteen observed, "Might get some people upset," she added.

"But it isn't just a club, there is illegal gambling in the back and the Anti-Hartwell League information says there is forced prostitution too," Robin said to the group.

Darkness was visibly disgusted from that news, Fireteen nodded, and although no one saw Guardian's face they saw his hands clench in fists.

"So here is the game plan, Guardian will override the power, shutting off all the lights inside, Darkness will lock all the doors, and if someone still gets out they wont get far because Fireteen, your going to make a ring of fire around the whole building, while I go inside with my night vision mask and pick up the right people. Also Darkness, call your reporter friend and tell him to bring some of his boys and gals at one in the morning so they can publish what happen and force the mayor to arrest the people at the club," Robin explained.

"Who will be at the club?" Darkness asked.

"From the information, the League gave us, Isaac's top men and gangsters are there every Saturday night, along with twenty three of the highest ranking and most corrupt police officers in the city, as well as some of the corrupt Attorney General's men **and** three of Hartwell's judges who get his boys out," Robin explained.

"Wow, this should devastate Hartwell and more specifically Isaac, because people will want more information and then there goes Isaac," Fireteen observed.

"Good," Guardian said. As the Titans left the room, Robin ran up to Guardian and took him to the side.

"Thanks for giving me my money back, you didn't have to considering how much of a jerk I was last night," Robin told Guardian.

"You know its against my religion to gamble? Or make a profit from it? So I just gave your money back, took the money I put in, not a cent more than the buy in was, and I donated the rest to Jump City Children's Hospital. They need the money far more than I do," Guardian explained.

"I am glad we have a man like you on our team," Robin said as he shook hands with Guardian.

**NEXT CHAPTER: RAVEN and BEASTBOY Celebrate there 20th WEDDING ANNIVERSARY, while the NEW TEEN TITANS launch their first TEAM MISSION, also more on DARKNESS and ROBIN discussing what happened to the LEOTARD, don't want to miss this chapter, so:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. First Mission

**Grammer and other stuff will be better next chapter, promise, tried to keep mistakes to a minimum but was in a hurry**

**In a hurry to post so I will answer questions next chapter, however, special thanks to all those who read, and an even special thanks to those who reviewed:**

**AnimationWickedRaven**

**BlackGothFaerie**

**Elissar**

**Dark Wolf 021**

**ravenwithemotion**

**StickLad**

**whitewolf33**

**Overactive Mind**

**Dragoon of the Moon (forgot to put you in last chapter, so sorry)**

**Kirara-so-cute**

**Enjoy this chapter, I loved writing this one personally  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**WATCHTOWER**

**RAVEN AND BEAST BOY'S ROOM**

Raven opened her eyes slowly and then jumped up in surprise at the sight in front of her. Her nine year old twins, Victor and Clark were standing with a huge grin, they were holding up a banner which said: **HAPPY ANNIVERSARY MOM!** Raven saw her five year old daughter, Arella, carrying a tray with Raven's typical breakfast, herbal tea, toast, and also on the tray was Raven's favorite mystery book. Next to her smiling children stood Beast Boy, also with his own huge smile, he was holding his youngest daughter, one year old Larela; the one year old was holding two letters in two envelopes.

Raven looked at her smiling family and gave a small smile and said, "You got me again," with that traditional start to the anniversary celebration all the kids ran up to Raven to give her gifts or hugs, or kisses, but usually all three. The last to come was Larela and Beast Boy.

"Happy anniversary my beautiful demon," he said with a smile.

Raven smiled back at her husband, "Happy anniversary my precious grass stain," Beast Boy then leaned forward and gave Raven a small kiss. Another tradition for the anniversary.

"Happy anniversary Mommy," the baby said as she handed her mother the letter.

One of the benefits of having one quarter demon children was they matured a lot faster but kept their youthful appearance for much of their life. Raven opened the kids' letter first and it was a beautiful handmade letter which said pretty much congratulations, stay together forever, we love you, etc. Raven smiled at her children after reading the long letter and gave them a large group hug from the bed, she hadn't got off the bed yet, she leaned to her side table, the children watching their mother closely. Raven opened the drawer and pulled out a thick stack of letters held by a rubber band, she took out the rubber band, and put the letter with it and put the rubber band back on, and then she finally put it back in its usually place. The children loved this and gave her another hug.

"Thank you children, now go get ready, we have a lot to do," she said to them.

"You mean you and Dad have a lot to do!" Nagi said with a giggle.

"Oh no, not this year, I want to spend my day with your father and all of you kids, I hate going to the lunch and dinner alone, we both do, we miss you a lot and this year we want to spend it with you," Raven told her kids.

"What are we going to do today?" Victor asked his mother.

"We will go for a picnic and then we will all go to a restaurant to have dinner with Uncle Batman and Uncle Starfire, their kids will be their too," Raven added, "So get ready so we can leave!" the kids scurried off to their rooms to get ready.

Beast Boy put his one year old daughter, whom he had gotten ready earlier in her room and then returned to the room. "You haven't read my letter yet," he reminded Raven.

Although Raven was still in her depression, family time, and family holidays made her very happy, she had only dreamed of these things when she was a kid and an emotionless teen. "What is it this year? Hopefully not another "funny" one," she said to her husband. Five years earlier, Beast Boy had made the mistake of getting a funny card which said: **Stuck with me for another year?** This letter bothered Raven and got her upset and almost ruined the celebrations, but the kids made sure the mistake boiled over. Raven opened the letter and noticed it was hand written by Beast Boy, it said:

_Dear my precious Raven,_

_When I found you in my arms that night twenty years ago, I had never been so scared, you were so close to taking your own life, so close to leaving me and my arms forever. I knew at that moment I had to have you, I couldn't live without you. After I found out what happened to you, I was so devastated, I wanted to share the burden, and I still hit myself that I never could, yet I tried and you accepted me. I can never explain the joy I felt on Azarath when we were finally married, I couldn't believe it, me, a sixteen year old boy was married to such a beautiful sixteen year old girl. Now twenty years have past and we are still together, still young, still able to grow as a family and group, we still have so many friends, so many allies, and at the same time our enemies dwindle. However, I still remember that night fourteen years ago, the night we moved our relationship to the next level. Do you still have nightmares? I do, almost every week, I still remember the yelling, the screaming, and then finally I remember you and I jumping the hurdle and finally moving on. Now I say, since we moved on then, through such pain which still plagues us, can't we not move on from present tragedies? Enjoy this day with me, enjoy the rest of your life with your family and also your friends and allies._

_Your loving husband and love,_

_Beast Boy_

Raven had some tears in her eyes as she recalled the memories Beast Boy stirred with his letter, "I am sorry Beast Boy," she said quietly.

"For what? What did you do wrong? You shouldn't feel sorry for anything," Beast Boy said sternly.

"I am so sorry for being so out of it, so gone, ignoring everything, acting like I was the only one suffering, you suffered just as much as I did," Raven said.

"Don't worry or cry or feel pity or anger with yourself, this is our day of joy," Beast Boy said as he hugged her tightly.

"This will be a night neither of us will forget," Raven said to Beast Boy, giving him an inviting smile to give him the hint.

Beast Boy gave his own childish smile and said, "Let's get ready, finish the picnic, get through dinner, and get to the night part quick!" Raven actually laughed with Beast Boy as he laughed with her.

They had a great picnic, a wonderful dinner, and a very special night…

**TITAN'S TOWER**

**DARKNESS'S ROOM**

Darkness was walking quickly to her room; she was four steps away when someone roughly grabbed her with a gloved hand. "What are you doing!" she screamed as she turned and faced Robin who had a wicked grin on his face.

"Let's talk in **my** **room**," he said emphasizing my room.

"Let go of me Robin, your really scaring me," Darkness said with fear in her voice and eyes.

Robin grabbed her, dragged her to his room and locked the door, she tried to open it but to no success, she turned to see Robin undressing and grinning at her. He walked up to her, grabbed her again, and whispered in her ear, "Listen to me bitch, I will have you and use you like a whore, and there is nothing you can do about it," Robin was very vicious when he tore at her clothes.

"**STOP!" **Darkness screamed as she jumped up from her bed, sweat all over her, _"What a terrible nightmare," _she thought. _"It felt so real, like it actually happened, but it's not possible, Robin never did that or could do that to me. What the hell is wrong with me?" _she thought. She heard the door knock and walked to it. She opened it to see Robin standing in front of her. She had a look of fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong? I heard you scream?" Robin asked with concern.

"Yeah, I must have dozed off and gotten a nightmare," Darkness answered.

Robin nodded his face still serious as he said, "Okay, ready for our first mission? Everyone else is waiting for us," he said to her.

She turned to her clock and said, "Shit, we are a little late, lets get going," she said as she grabbed her cloak and went with Robin as they ran down the hallway to the garage so Robin could get his R-Cycle.

They arrived as Guardian and Fireteen prepared to begin flying. Robin jumped on his cycle and said through the microphones each Titan had in their ears for communication, "Lets ride."

The other three Titans nodded and with their leader following in his motorcycle they flew to the warehouse where they would strike at Boss Isaac directly.

**BOSS ISAAC'S ILLEGAL NIGHTCLUB**

**NORTH SIDE SLUMS**

It was a very large warehouse, abandoned during the day but quickly turned into a club at night. The main room was where the drugs, alcohol, and dancing flowed, in the back area was where million dollar poker games were played by Jump City's most corrupt officials. Also back there was a room in which fifteen young women were locked in only to be taken out as prostitutes whenever someone asked for one, these women were kidnapped from the streets and forced into such a terrible profession.Outside the room was a police captain named Luke, he was one of the corrupt cops in Jump City and enjoyed coming to the club every Friday.

"So Luke, the usual?" said the man leading Luke to the back.

"Yeah, you know which one I like," he said grinning with anticipation.

"So, I thought you couldn't come here this week? New partner?" the man leading him said.

"Yeah, he is fresh from the academy so actually does his job, I told him to set up a sting five blocks south of here, and I said I would check my sources in the East Side for information, I will be heading back to the idiot after I finish here," Luke explained with pride.

"You always were a slick bastard Luke," the man said with his own smile. He was about to unlock the door, when suddenly the power went out. "Shit," the man said scared. The power never goes out unless something was happening.

Somebody screamed from the dance hall. "THERE GONNA RAID US!" and with that the hundreds if people rushed to the numerous exits across the entire warehouse, only to find the doors wouldn't budge and then the panic got worse.

Luke rushed with the man to the emergency exit but that door wouldn't budge, "Why the hell won't any of the doors open!" Luke screamed, knowing what would happen if he got caught here.

"I don't know? There is nothing blocking it or anything, the doors aren't even locked!" the man said as he used the key to check.

"SHIT!" Luke said loudly as suddenly a ring of fire appeared outside the warehouse. "Now no one can leave this place!" he said as he banged his fist against the door. Some people had broken windows to get out but the fire ring stopped them dead in their tracks. The fire how ever was set up in a spot where the warehouse was still barely lit, so everyone was still almost blind inside. From the room which held the sex slaves came cries of joy, they felt they were finally being saved.

As Luke just waited for what to happen next someone jumped down and knocked out the man who led Luke with a very impressive looking kung fu attack. Luke looked at the dark shadow in front of him and said, "Who the hell are you?"

"Robin, leader of the New Teen Titans and I am here to place you under arrest," Robin said as he grabbed the man and shoved him against the wall, Luke felt himself getting handcuffed and then he felt a rope tying his legs to a metal pole so he couldn't run away, although he didn't know where he would be able to run.

Robin then grabbed the man who had the keys to the forced prostitutes room and said harshly, "The key to this room, I want it now!" the scarred man gave the key and then Robin hit him hard in the face, knocking the criminal out.

Robin went to the door and unlocked it and was horrified at the sight before him. Fifteen girls, some didn't even look eighteen, wearing very wrinkled and ripped clothes, and their faces showed obvious abuse. "Its okay, its okay, my name is Robin, the Teen Titans are here to take down these bastards and make sure you never get hurt like this again," he said soothingly, trying to reassure the scared girls in front of him. Robin got them out, opened the door, led them to Fireteen's spot so she could watch over them while still maintaining the fire wall, then he returned to the warehouse, he was taking his time to get the criminals and corrupt officials. He grabbed Luke, and shoved him into the room, locking the door, and leaving the handcuffs on, also tying his legs together so he couldn't move.

Robin spent half an hour and got every singe person on the list, by the time he was done, firefighters were trying to take out the flames, but to no success and more and more police showed up, not only corrupt cops, but the few good ones as well, also waiting was Johansen and his five fellow reporters. After Robin put the last one in, he left a letter and a list of all the men in the room. Guardian was beginning to struggle in maintaining the black out and Darkness was struggling to keep the crowd calm, and Fireteen was getting tired of maintaining the fire as the firefighters poured more and more water. Robin pushed his mike and announced, "Alright, break off, mission success, give the letters to the right people then lets meet at the Tower, good work team, mission accomplished," with that the New Teen Titans successfully completed their first team mission. Extra letters were given to the known good cops, to the known good reporters, and to other good people in the city to insure the ones captured that night would stay in jail.

**JUMP CITY NEWS**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"In the North Side today, dozens of arrests were made of top ranking officials in the Mayor's office, the Attorney General's office, and even the police department, one lawyer calls it a slam dunk case and says the captured men will spend at least fifteen years in jail for the numerous crimes they committed at the illegal night club they were caught in. The capture was due to the New Teen Titans which isolated club, cut off power, surrounded it with fire, and then they captured the men. With this huge success people should be thinking, can Jump City finally begin to return to the old days?" the reporter finished his brief report with that statement.

Newspapers had dozens of articles, all front pages, all praising this team. After one mission the New Teen Titans were the most popular citizens in Jump City.

**TITAN'S TOWER**

"Alright guys! We have struck right at Hartwell and Isaac's belly!" Robin yelled with joy after seeing the news report which showed the most popular citizens were, in order: Robin, Guardian, Fireteen, and finally Darkness. Darkness didn't mind she was fourth place, _"Jump City has millions of people and being in the top five is pretty impressive," _Darkness thought.

"There hasn't been any mention of Isaac in any of the reports we saw," Guardian observed.

"Patience, patience, I promise you, by eight tonight, they will say this place is linked to Isaac and then he will get investigated and then he will go down, once these young lawyers who want to make a name for themselves smell blood they will tear him apart," Robin said with confidence.

"Your right, you're right," Guardian said as he nodded.

Darkness was actually reading a book while Fireteen was making dinner. Darkness looked up and said, "Can we talk Robin?"

"Sure," Robin said as he moved away from Guardian and went with Darkness to talk in her room.

"Bet their making out," Fireteen said as she tested her shrimp soup she was making, Guardian only ate the seafood the other Titans made. He didn't eat their other meat for some reason.

"Their like brother and sister Fireteen, I doubt brothers and sisters make out, and they call each other cousin either way, have you made out with your cousin before?" Guardian said as he looked to her.

Fireteen gave Guardian a sly look and said with a grin,"Well actually…" she began then burst out laughing, Guardian laughed too.

"That's a good one," Guardian said as he actually had a conversation with Fireteen.

**DARKNESS'S ROOM**

"I think I know what happened," Darkness said right when she closed the door.

"What happened?" Robin asked, wanting to figure this out as soon as possible.

"I think the first Robin sexually assaulted my mother," Darkness said, saying the bombshell right out.

"What? How do you know? I thought the first Robin was some great man and all that, the human God of justice? That's what his plaque says at his memorial that your mother along with the old Titans made after his death," Robin observed in disbelief that the first person to bear the name Robin could have done such a thing.

"Come here, I made a slideshow of my evidence," Darkness said as she led him to the computer, they were all newspaper headlines.

Robin looked at them and it went like this:

**TRIGON DEFEATED! RAVEN EXHAUSTED FROM BATTLE**

**ROBIN KIDNAPPED BY SLADE**

**TITANS RESCUE FRIEND**

**SLADE COMMITS SUICIDE**

**RAVEN'S MENTAL HEALTH IN QUESTION**

**RAVEN SEEMINGLY FALLING APART**

**RAVEN AND BEAST BOY IN GOTHAM**

**RAVEN AND BEAST BOY RETURNED MARRIED**

**ROBIN: HEROE, FRIEND, DIES IN FINAL BATTLE**

Robin looked at Darkness still not really understanding the problem.

Darkness sighed, and said, "My mother was never weaker than after that battle, yet she was slowly recovering until the night of the twelfth, when the Titans log shows only her and Robin were home. The next few days comes dozens of articles saying she is on the verge of suicide and then she flees with my father straight to Gotham City where they got married and came back, keep in mind she then moves out of the Tower with my father to an apartment. The Tower has surveillance tapes, in the main computer, I can find all of the tapes for any other day, but the tape for the twelfth is missing," Darkness explained.

"Missing?" Robin repeated.

"Yes, missing," Darkness replied.

"And that night it was just the two of them alone in the Tower?" Robin said.

"Yes," Darkness continued.

"I think your right but the only way to be sure is to confront your mother about it," Robin said to Darkness.

Darkness looked away and said, "I know, I know, but this news has devastated me," Darkness said quietly.

"I am sure it has," Robin said as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Let go of me!" Darkness screamed as she jumped a few feet away from Robin.

Robin looked a little confused, "What's wrong Darkness?" he asked as he stepped back, giving her some more space.

Darkness jumped up, looked at Robin, than looked away again, ashamed and said, "I, I have been having these dreams," she said quietly.

"What type of dreams?" Robin asked.

"Dreams that you assault me, and the problem is these dreams feel so real, like it has already happened and I am reliving them but that's impossible," Darkness said still looking away.

"Just rest and keep away from this issue, please, don't lose control or anything like that," Robin said as he left her room quietly. Suddenly, another idea hit his head, "Maybe your mother attempted to get Robin that night and Robin refused her or the other way around. Maybe the rejection hurt Raven to the point of leaving Robin, and in hopes of getting him jealous she went with Beast Boy but fell in love with him and eventually marrying him. Maybe this worked and drove Robin to the edge leading **him **to commit suicide," the third man to carry the identity told his dear friend.

"Suicide? He didn't commit suicide?" Darkness responded, a little taken back by the theory which was actually very possible.

"Yes, look at the article, he fell off the Tower, he could have jumped, and if you notice underneath those headlines of Raven falling apart are articles of Robin slowly crumbling and when she came back, Robin's condition was getting worse and Raven's actually was improving," Robin continued.

"Your theory actually makes more sense, my mother attempted to get Robin, but was pushed back for some reason, then, to get him jealous, she got with my father, and this devastated Robin leading him to commit suicide. This lead the Titans to launch a cover up of his death to protect Raven's reputation that makes a lot more sense, the first Robin is considered to be a God of justice! He wouldn't assault anyone, especially not a teammate, but it doesn't explain the missing tape," Darkness continued.

Robin shrugged, "Part of the cover up?" he suggested.

"Then where is it?" Darkness continued, reflecting on some past event.

"Probably destroyed," Robin said.

"No, I have seen it in my mother's closet. You see, when I was younger I went there one day and found a tape with the same cover as the Tower security tapes and she caught me and was very angry telling me never to touch it again," Darkness said.

"That still fits the cover-up theory of mine," Robin said.

"That still doesn't explain why this uniform is ripped like it is," Darkness reponded.

"Yest it does, they were about to have, you know what, but before they got to the point either your mother, or Robin stopped, probably Robin because he then sent your mother away with your father. Your mother got married, making the situation between them even more akward, so that's when your mother and father moved out of the Tower, however, Robin, feeling he had failed in the one thing that mattered most to him then commited suicide after suffering from one too many mental breakdowns," Robin explained.

"Yes, that does explain why they were both so hurt from the event, they almost gave their hearts to each other, almost, and this lead one of the love birds to commit suicide," Darkness said quietly, the facts that her and Robin came up with finally coming together.

"So, when we visit our parents we can get the truth," Robin said firmly.

"If we ever meet them again, if," Darkness said quietly, "We are fighting a war, and people die in war," she added.

Robin walked up to her and said, "No one dies, no one will die on our side, no one, I promise," Robin said, giving Darkness a reassuring smile. With that he left the room lost in thought.

"_Me? Me? Sexually assaulting a girl who I see as a sister and is my cousin? No, impossible, those are terrible dreams," _Robin thought, remembering Darkness describing her dreams, as he walked to his room. He was very startled to see Guardian inside with a smile on his face, he walked around without his mask, he kept his disguise on so no one recognized his real face.

"What are you doing in my room?" Robin asked the grinning boy sitting in his chair.

"Me and Fireteen just finished talking to your mom, she gave us this and hopped we would watch it as a team," Guardian said as he showed the disk in his hand.

"What did my mom give you?" Robin asked in fear.

"Let's find out, I just called Darkness, she is on her way, and Fireteen is already waiting, but from what your mother said, you have been keeping some secrets from us," Guardian continued with his sinister grin.

Robin had fear, worry, and anxiety all over his face as he walked slowly to the main room, _"Why mom, why did you give them something about me!" _he thought as he entered the TV lounge…

**MAYOR HARTWELL'S OFFICE**

"DAMN IT! TELL THEM I DON'T KNOW ISAAC OR THOSE JUDGES PERSONALLY!" Hartwell yelled as he slammed the phone on his desk.

_"I am going to deal with those bitches and bastards once and for all," _Hartwell thought as he dialed a number. When Jinx picked up he said, "Spring the trap, kill them," with that Hartwell hung up and sat back. _"They think they can play with me? I am the Mayor of Jump City, I will win and I will destroy them, they will find out this isn't a game, it's a God damn war," _Hartwell thought as he sat tensely trying to figure out how to make the North Side incident blow over and how to discredit the Titans somehow.

He picked up the phone and dialed a number, "Kill the Titans," he ordered simply and put the phone down. He had called the warehouse to set the trap.

**This is one of my favorite chapters I have written, so:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Trap

**Thanks to all those who read and reviewed, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**StickLad**

**GreenMartian777**

**Dragoon of the Moon**

**AnimationWickedRaven**

**Elissar**

**Overactive Mind**

**Dark Wolf 021**

**Kirara-so-cute**

**whitewolf33**

**Some questions I think people want answered: Darkness is struggling to come to terms with her mothers past, and past spells along with the bond are having an effect on her, which is why her dreams are so violent and graphic. I did also make a mistake, thanks to the reviewer who told me, and I am glad I continue to keep my A average. I am also happy my story is inspiring to some writers, and if any want me to read there work, just ask. I am also glad people are piecing together this story, even though they haven't read earlier fics. Hold yourselves together, some of you I know are dying because you want to know what happened but it will be answered very soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**MAIN ROOM TITANS TOWER**

Robin sat down facing the TV with the other three Titans. Fireteen had a big smile on her face as she put the video disk Starfire had sent her and Guardian sat on a couch with a small smirk on his face. It had been a very interesting conversation he and Fireteen had with Starfire who had called to ask about Robin. Robin was very nervous, not knowing what his mother had sent, Darkness, just sat quietly, trying to act normal and act like she really wanted to be in the room embarrassing Robin. Fireteen sat next to Robin and pushed the play button.

**VIDEO**

In the video was a baby, Robin, Batman was recording while Starfire walked in with a very big smile on her face. She faced the camera and said, "Hello future viewers of this video! I am now going to give my first child a bath! She said with a smile, and then she proceeded to lick Robin clean. In the Titans room everyone watched very creped out, even Batman, at the time Darkwing, found it strange and after several moments stopped recording to explain something to his wife.

The next scene shown was a few years latter, Robin was a toddler and Beast Boy was holding his hand and was pointing to the camera with a big smile. "Tell Uncle Cyborg what you said?" Beast Boy said with a snicker.

Robin looked to the camera and spoke a language none of the other Titans knew and on the tape Cyborg's laughter could be heard.

"BB, you serious? He knows Tamaranian?" Cyborg's voice boomed.

"Yeah, I heard when I walked by, Tim says Star's just been speaking to him in that language so he is fluent with it, doesn't he sound so funny!" Beast Boy said with a grin. Suddenly, his grin vanished and he said, "Cy stop recording, Tim is right behind yo-" then it was cut off.

The next scene was again Robin as a toddler, in the air was Starfire and Raven, near Raven was another toddler, Darkness. "Come up my baby boy!" Star said with a huge grin as she opened her arms while in the air to the baby.

"MAMA!" the baby Robin screamed as he flew to his mother. The Titans watched in shock as in the upcoming tapes Robin showed other powers that he never mentioned before.

**AFTER THE VIDEO**

The Titans were all laughing, it had been humorous but they also had a lot of questions. "You can fly?" Fireteen asked.

"I used to have all my mother's powers," Robin grumbled.

"Why don't you anymore?" Guardian asked.

"He forgot the feelings, Robin isn't as emotional as he used to be," Darkness explained for him.

"What feeling do you need to fly?" Fireteen asked.

"The joy of flight," Robin answered.

After several minutes of silence, Fireteen spoke again, "Follow me guys," she said as she led the way to the rooftop.

When they got there Robin was about to say why when Fireteen pushed him off the Tower.

Robin screamed as he fell off, although he was falling to his death he was actually finding the experience exhilarating. Still the fear of death out weighed his enjoyment of the wind against his face. _"Why the hell did she throw me off! Why isn't anyone saving me or trying to? Damned it, this makes no sense at all! I can't die like this!" _these thoughts were also in his head. Only two more stories to go.

Before he fell he suddenly stopped falling, Darkness was holding his feel and smiled at him. "Don't worry, we aren't trying to kill you, enjoy yourself, we will make sure you don't hit the ground," she said to him, reassuring the shocked Titan.

Guardian flew down and was waiting to catch Robin again; Darkness brought him back up and dropped him again.

After three more drops Robin actually began flying. When he finally began flying he screamed out in joy and said, "Look guys! I am flying! No Robin has ever flown before!" he screamed as he flew in another circle around the Tower.

All the other Titans gave each other fives and clapped as Robin flew another lap around the Tower. "Good work Fireteen," Darkness said as she gave her a hug. Darkness knew Robin always wanted to make his mother proud but he never could figure out how to get his Tamaranian powers back. Until that day. _"Sure he cant smash through metal, or shoot out starbolts, but at least he can fly, at least he can fly, his mother would be proud," _Darkness thought.

**WAREHOUSE C-5**

**DOCKS**

"Are we ready for the Titans?" Jinx asked her technical chief.

"Yes ma'am," the chief responded as he pushed a button on his control panel.

The two of them, along with the 44 heavily armed gangsters and the four other HIVE members watched as in a matter of seconds the entire building was covered with an indestructible metal.

"No one can come in," Jinx said.

"No one gets out," the chief finished the motto they had come up with.

"Now, all we need to do is to get the sheep for slaughter in here," she said out loud.

One of the guards spoke up, "Don't worry, I will get them in," Phil said with a smirk.

"Good, good," was all Jinx said as she smiled back.

**YOUTH ANTI-HARTWELL LEAGUE**

**NORTH SIDE**

"Why did you call me at this time?" Guardian asked in mock anger. He was actually excited, Jim had called at three in the morning, very excited saying he had the information that could bury Hartwell. Guardian, in disguise, rushed over immediately to find out what, he had awoken the Titans telling them to be ready. Jim had mentioned there wasn't much time. Guardian was now sitting across from Jim, sounding groggy and looking upset at being awoken so early.

"Hartwell has a huge drug deal going on in Warehouse C-5, the Docks, if you can tell your sources quickly the Titans might catch them red handed and Hartwell's dirty hands will be all over the crime scene," Jim quickly said with excitement, the adrenaline was flowing in him.

"How did you get this information?" Guardian asked.

"Phil found out from his sources," Jim responded.

"Is he dependable?" Guardian asked.

**"**He played poker with us; he is my right hand man. I would bet my sister's life as well as my own on his loyalty," Jim said with confidence.

**"**Alright, I will go tell my sources, if your right, well, then your boys will finally run this part of town," Guardian observed.

"Yep, and make sure we clean it up and set things straight!" Jim responded, he really wanted the Titans to win and secure his spot as the leader of the North Side slums.

"Sure you will," Guardian said as he left the room. He really doubted much would change if Jim took over the North Side. _"How many leaders in history have promised to make things right? To improve their peoples lives? How many of those leaders became the oppressors they struggled so hard to get rid of? Too many, too many," _Guardian thought as he rode to the Tower.

**WAREHOUSE C-5**

**DOCKS**

The Titans arrived stealthily. They were all on the roof watching through the window, not being seen from the twelve men inside the warehouse next to two trucks. The trucks were full of crates, and one of the men carried two metal briefcases. "Those crates must be the drugs," whispered Robin. The other three Titans nodded silently in agreement.

"How should we do this?" Darkness asked.

"Guardian, can you take the power out?" Robin asked.

"No, this place runs on a generator, I would have to be next to it to overpower it," Guardian said. Robin grunted, then felt bad, it wasn't Guardian's fault that Robin would have to make the most difficult decision thus far as the leader: to go in full force or wait for the trucks to leave and then attack. The first option would risk team members lives, but would be far more successful at getting Hartwell than grabbing a truck. Grabbing a truck would just stop some drugs and arrest some drug dealers but it wouldn't get Hartwell. Robin looked at his team mates, who had a grim, determined look on their faces, now full of confidence he said, "Let's go in full force."

The three members nodded and on Robin's signal they smashed through the glass and landed on the walkways that crisscrossed the huge roof of the warehouse and connected the two sections on opposite sides of the huge main room. The warehouse really was huge, under the walkways was the floor area, a huge space and also in the warehouse were five garages which at the moment were closed.

The men on the ground reacted instantly, pulling out guns, at the same time the sound of a machine was heard and the Titans watched in horror as they were locked in by some metal material.

"It's a trap! Fireteen! Guardian! GET US OUT!" Robin ordered as he saw from one of the section a group of men entered the walkway armed with a very advanced looking rifles. Fireteen and Guardian shot there powers at the metal, having no effect at all.

"Damn it! The suits can take only so much, so try not to get shot, damn it! Make a shield Darkness!" Robin screamed as the men began shooting at the Titans. The shield blocked most of the bullets but one of them skimmed Robin's shoulder, who was at the edge of the shield. Robin grunted and fell down, hard on the steel walkway. Darkness kept the shield up while Fireteen made a fire shield, attempting to melt the bullets before they could reach. However, bullets continued to bounce of the shield.

Robin rose up, Guardian helping him and Robin held his shoulder, which was bleeding. Robin looked baffled. "What's wrong Robin?" Guardian asked his hurt leader.

"The suit? It didn't take the bullet at all, the bullet pierced it completely," Robin said to Guardian. "Guys! The suits can't take any of these bullets; no one can risk getting shot! I repeat, protect yourselves at all costs!" Robin told. The girls nodded saying they heard him. "Fireteen, come down with me, lets deal with the gunmen down there, Darkness, Guardian, deal with these boys up here," Robin ordered.

Fireteen and Robin jumped and dived down to the lower floor and went so fast they caught the five gunmen off guard and smashed into them. The shocked men didn't react in time as they were quickly subdued, Fireteen and Robin noticed how well prepared these men were with there armor and weapons. Before they could search the men more, a garage opened and five rocket launcher tooting gunmen stepped out and fired there load. "Melt the rockets!" Robin ordered.

Fireteen unloaded and looked at Robin wide eyed, "I can't melt them! My fire has no effect! Let's go!" She cried, however, they had been flying after she said "can't."

They flew, the rockets following, Robin through some heat disks at another garage and the missiles turned course and hit the door. The exhausted teens landed, but realizing the five men were reloading unloaded one last attack. They flew as fast as they could, Fireteen shooting out her fire and Robin getting out his staff. When they reached the men were about to fire there next round but Fireteen's flames reached them and they were thrown back, however, the flames didn't stop them and Robin had to physically subdue them with his staff.

Robin looked up before suddenly losing control of his legs, he fell over. Fireteen heard the thud and turned only to have Rocket, as his name implies, the human rocket ram hard into her back sending her on the floor next to Robin's whose legs were frozen.

"Hello Titans, ready for your deaths?" Jinx asked as her, and the two new HIVE members walked towards the badly weakened Titans.

**GUARDIN/DARKNESS WALKWAYS**

After Robin and Fireteen jumped, Darkness and Guardian were by themselves with more gunmen unloading there rifles on them. "We can't just take the hits," Darkness grunted as the bullets continued to hammer away.

"Alright, let's fly forward, get them behind the shield and let me deal with them," Guardian quickly ordered.

"Alright," Darkness muttered, it was the only feasible plan.

Darkness flew forward, the shield still guarding her and Guardian; she flew through five shocked gunmen who quickly found themselves behind the shield and a man in black. Guardian moved fast, he knew if he hesitated or slowed, one of those gunmen could easily gun down Darkness who was making her shield. Guardian using lightning fast moves knocked out three of the men, then tried to electrocute the two other men. One of them was hit in the face and quickly fell unconscious, the other was hit in the chest and didn't react to Guardians dismay and aimed his rifle at Darkness, with a second to spare Guardian rammed the man sending him over the railing and to the ground below.

Darkness did it five more times and finally the gunmen seemed to all be subdued, Darkness sat down after the last man fell and sighed, "God, I don't think I could have kept that shield up for much longer," she said to Guardian. Guardian nodded, not responding and looked over the railing.

"ROBIN AND FIRETEEN ARE IN TROUBLE!" Guardian cried as he was about to fly down, Darkness was also beginning to fly when a huge hand smashed into Guardian, sending him against the wall like a used toy. Before Darkness could react, she felt electricity flow through her body as she too fell down. Gizmo and Mammoth grinned like cats as they too walked up to finish the job.

**ROBIN/FIRETEEN**

**FLOOR LEVEL**

Robin felt warmth and opened his eyes to see Fireteen, still on the ground but her hand was lifted. She had melted the ice holding Robin's leg. Robin quickly got up and a clearly upset Jinx looked at Rocket who flew straight at Robin, Robin, the son of Tim Drake, the only man who dogged Starfire charging at full force. Rocket didn't stand a chance, Robin jumped high, pushed down a little on his helmet, sending Rocket headfirst into the ground, knocking him out instantly.

"Shit," the ice princess said as she shot her ice powers to freeze Robin. Fireteen unloaded her own fire powers, took out the ice and melted her hands. She looked down in shock and collapsed from the shock. It would take her months to fix her hands which were now frozen; she fainted because of the overwhelming sensation of nothing where her hands were supposed to be.

Now Jinx was ticked she charged forward with her hex powers, knocking Robin down and sending Fireteen against the wall, before Robin could launch his own attack he felt pain in his arm. He had been shot in the arm and he fell down clutching his left arm. Fireteen, aiming her fire carefully took out the seven new gunmen by burning there faces. Jinx was charging Robin and before she could get close enough to snap his neck, as she intended to, she was shoved back as Fireteen shot her against the wall. Jinx grunted and began to slowly come up. Fireteen was going for another attack when she felt pain in her leg and arms, three bullets had skimmed her and one bullet was in her thigh. She turned to the new gunmen, dealt with them, and flew towards Jinx in pain, as Jinx pulled herself together; they were going to have a showdown.

**GUARDIAN/DARKNESS**

**UPPER LEVEL**

Guardian got up quickly and dealt with the stupid Mammoth easily. Mammoth again charged but this time was shocked in the face and Guardian then proceeded to pound the blind brute till he lost consciousness. Then he turned in to see Gizmo electrocuting Darkness to death. Realizing he had to interfere now, he used his own powers, reversing the powers he reversed the flow and Gizmo was electrocuted to the point that he fell down next to his big buddy. Guardian ran to Darkness and helped the girl up. "Let's go, Robin is down and there seems to be more guards sneaking up on them," Guardian said as he leaned over the railing. He turned to see Darkness running in pain straight at him. "What's wrong Darkness?" he asked puzzled.

"No," she croaked.

"What?" Guardian asked, he around at where her eyes were and was stunned to see a gunman, on the ground, with a pistol aimed at him. Guardian couldn't do anything except accept his fate, so he closed his eyes.

Darkness rushed forward, with her shield, the gunman, barely awake, pulled the trigger. The bullet pierced the shield, just like Jinx said it would, and Darkness felt pain in her stomach and she put her hand down there. She lifted it, her eyes becoming blury, she saw blood. The bullet had entered her stomach, in pain she turned and clutched to the railing. Strugling to remain awake, _"Is this how it ends? Me not knowing my past? Me dying a heroes death? Is that my life, a glorified death? I don't want to die, I want to at least know the truth before I die," _she thought as she struggled to hold on to the railing, vision becoming blurier and she felt some blood in her mouth.

_"NO! Not her, not another girl, especially not her!" _Guardian screamed in his head as he electrocuted the man until he was no longer a threat. Guardian then rushed to Darkness and laid her down gently on his lap and began crying. She had taken one in the stomach, just like Julie.

"The shield didn't work," she moaned in pain. Her large, lusious violet eyes had tears as she stared at Guardian with fear, fear for an uncertain faith.

"Quiet now, I will save you, you cannot die!" Guardian said as he looked at the metal wall and a plan began forming.

**WATCHTOWER**

Beast Boy was in the main room when he heard the dishes crash to the floor, he ran in and saw Raven on the ground. "RAVEN!" he screamed. He rushed to her and she opened her eyes in shock, with tears.

"She is hurt, she may be dying, we must get to Earth," she said quickly. Beast Boy looked at her in shock, his wife's violet eyes were full of tears and uncertainty, something he had never seen before. He nodded to her and together they rushed to there daughter.

**Will Guardian get out in time? Will Fireteen save Robin? Will Darkness live? Will Raven's secrets come out? All these questions will be answered soon enough**

**Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	14. Aftermath

**I know you guys will kill me with the cliffhanger at the end of this chapter, especially if you hadn't read the series, but don't worry, I have braced myself for the worst**

**Special thanks to all those who reviewed, and even special thanks to those who reviewed:**

**Dragoon of the Moon (made up Kevin Drake)**

**BlackGothFaerie**

**Shadow Element 13**

**Elissar**

**AnimationWickedRaven**

**Dark Wolf 021**

**ImTimDrake (Didn't understand your first question)**

**StickLad**

**whitewolf33**

**Overactive Mind**

**Kirara-so-cute**

**I am very satisfied with the overwhelming support I got for the last chapter, and I really hope all this support continues on, this story seems to be gaining more popularity, more readers as the chapters continue. Thanks for the compliments on the action and drama, and I am glad some people think my cliffhangers are evil, just kidding, but not really. One author said they almost wanted to use some of the OCs, and if someone wants to use them, I actually wouldn't mind if I approve of the idea. Someone asked why Tim Drake is Batman, that is explained in Chapter 2. I am reading the stories of those who asked me and so far I am liking them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**DARKNESS/GUARDIAN**

**WALKWAYS**

"Robin, Darkness has been shot! I repeat Darkness is shot!" Guardian called in his headset.

_"What? Shot? Where?" _Robin's voice came back.

"The stomach, we have to get out of here now, she seems to be trying to heal herself but if we don't get her out of here fast she is going to die!" Guardian called.

_"We are coming, try to get an opening!" _Robin called as he looked at Fireteen and Jinx who were both blasting each other and both were bleeding from their own wounds. Robin had several bullets skim him, Guardian too had several close calls, Fireteen had a bullet in her thigh, while Darkness had the most serious wound.

"Alright," Guardian said as he stared at the wall. Desperately trying to find a way out, he looked down to see Darkness's eyes slowly begin closing. "Hold on, hold on please," Guardian said as he laid her down and began trying to find a way out.

**ROBIN/FIRETEEN**

**LOWER LEVEL**

"Darkness is hit! We have to get out of here!" Robin yelled to Fireteen who had just smashed Jinx against the wall.

"Is she hurt?" she yelled as she beat off an attack by Jinx.

"Yes, we have to get her out now!" Robin yelled above the defining noise of fire smashing with hexes.

"Alright!" Fireteen said as she shot a wire holding a crate above Jinx, the crate fell and Jinx was taken out. Fireteen then turned to Robin and the two of them flew to there friends.

**WALKWAYS**

Robin and Fireteen arrived in shock; Guardian was busily trying to open the window while Darkness lay bleeding on the ground, her eyes still struggling to stay open.

Fireteen quickly rushed to help Guardian while Robin held Darkness's face to his chest and wept. "Why you, damn it why you!" he cried. _"I shouldn't have gone in, it's all my fault, how do I explain this to Aunt Raven? How do I explain this to Uncle Beast Boy? How do I explain this to my family?" _Robin thought as he held his closest friend.

Guardian cried out, "Shoot right on this wire!" she did and the metal plate fell off. Guardian was sweating heavily, he was exhausted and drained. "Get her out of here Robin, to the infirmary, I need to rest a little," Guardian said calmly as he sat down.

Robin picked up Darkness and flew straight to the Tower. He arrived with Fireteen and they rushed to the infirmary hooking her up to the machines and the robot doctors began performing emergency surgery, trying to revive the girl, who shut her eyes halfway home.

Guardian stumbled in the infirmary several hours latter to see Robin pacing outside and Fireteen nervously shaking her leg while sitting in a chair outside the infirmary.

"Where were you?" Robin asked when he turned and saw him, his voice emotionless.

"I had to walk, I was too exhausted, how is she?" he asked.

"The robot doctor says there is a ten percent chance, the only reason he says she even has a chance is because of her powers, they say she should be dead by now," Robin explained softly.

"Can we see her?" Guardian asked.

"Soon, very soon," Robin said looking at the clock.

"Are you guys healed?" Guardian asked.

"They took my bullet out," Fireteen said with a small smile, her leg which wasn't shaking had a large bandage on it.

"My cuts got treatment, the second room will treat you," Robin added as he pointed to the door next to the emergency room.

Guardian was on his way when the door to the infirmary area swung open unexpectedly as Beast Boy and Raven entered the room. Their arrival shocked the three teens in the room.

"Aunty, Uncle?" Robin said bewildered, he didn't feel ready to explain the situation.

"Where is she?" Raven asked. Robin pointed to the emergency room, without asking for more information she rushed into the emergency room. The door closing behind her. Beast Boy faced the boy he considered his nephew.

"Dude, what happened?" Beast Boy asked Robin.

Robin looked pained and sad at the same time, "I made a mistake, I decided to attack in the open and the result was we were trapped, we barely escaped with our lives and Christine took a bullet in the stomach," Robin summed up, his voice broke and he collapsed on his Uncle's chest crying. "I am so sorry I failed you guys, I am so sorry," he said between gasps as he cried.

"Take it easy man, take it easy, I know it wasn't your fault, mistakes happen, you didn't fail, you did what you thought was best for the team, you know how strong Christine is? You know she will pull through right?" Beast Boy comforted the shattered, broken boy in front of him.

Guardian entered the room and he too broke down at the sight and made his own confession, "I am so sorry, it was all my fault, I should have been paying more attention, that bullet was meant for me, for my stupidity but she took it. I keep asking myself why the hell she took that bullet!" Guardian screamed as Fireteen stood up, along with Robin and Beast Boy, the four of them began hugging and comforting each other in the hallway. Letting out their fears and guilt, trying to overcome the shock.

**FIVE HOURS LATTER**

Raven entered the room five hours latter, none of the Titans or Beast Boy had slept, both had been passing time their own way. "She has a forty percent chance to live," Raven said softly. "I put all my powers, but that is the best medicine and magic can do for her," she continued. Beast Boy gave her a hug and held her close.

"Is there anything we can do?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, each one of you Titans talk to her for awhile, inspire her to pull through, give her strength, that is the only chance she has," Raven said quietly to the assembled heroes who nodded grimly.

**ROBIN  
DARKNESS**

Robin pulled up a chair next to the sleeping girl and sat down, put his hands to his face and began talking to her. "I am sorry I failed as a leader, I am sorry I didn't see it was a trap, I am sorry for leading you to get shot. I know you, we lived together, we learned together, I know you will pull through; you have too, if you don't, then the city dies with you, and my hopes as a hero will also. Please pull through and tell me everything will be okay," Robin pleaded to the silent, sleeping girl. He held her hand for several minutes, the cold, soft hands, then he got up, kissed her forehead, and then left the room. He had said what he wanted to say.

**GUARDIAN**

**DARKNESS**

Guardian entered the room barely able to hold himself together. Although her eyes weren't open, Raven assured him she was listening to her surroundings, with that said Raven closed the door leaving Guardian with Darkness. Guardian went to the bed and sat down on the chair next to hit. He whispered, "I am so sorry Darkness, so sorry for what I have done, so sorry for not talking to you, showing you a cold shoulder, so sorry. I keep asking myself why you took that bullet for me. It's not like I deserved being saved? Out of all the Titans you and I have the worst relationship yet you sacrificed yourself for me? I cannot believe we thought we were so wise but today we learned we are not. I will find out who did this and I will avenge you. When you come out of this, you have to, I don't know how I will live if you don't, when you come out of this and heal yourself we will start over our relationship," Guardian said to the sleeping Darkness, looking so calm and peaceful. Guardian kissed her hand softly, held back the tears and walked out of the room slowly, giving her one last look before leaving.

**FIRETEEN **

**DARKNESS**

Fireteen entered the room next, Darkness was actually getting slightly better with these pep talks, she had opened her eyes and could say a word or two, but still her survival rate was very slim. Fireteen was lead in after Beast Boy and Raven finished talking to their daughter, they closed the door quietly as Fireteen took the chair and sat.

"Darkness? You have to get out of this; you are doing so well, you have to. Robin is kicking himself and Guardian hasn't been this cold in a long time, your parents are also struggling out there, we need you to pull through," Fireteen explained.

Darkness turned her head slightly and whispered, "What is heaven like?" her voice barely audible.

Tears were in Fireteen's eyes and she held Darkness's hand and told her, "Heaven isn't a place where you go when you die. Heaven really is that moment in life when he touches you and you truly feel life, when you feel love," Fireteen wiped some tears as she reflected, "Come back; heaven isn't that place where you go when you die. Live for the moment, live for the next moment, live by every word you hear, use it as strength and live for this moment and for the next and for the next," Fireteen pleaded. As the tears fell she left the room.

**INFIRMARY HALLWAY**

Fireteen left the emergency room, wiping the tears away, Raven confronted her. "Come here," Raven said softly, her raspy voice sounding soothing, she held her arms out. Fireteen fell into her arms and began crying even more. "Let it out," Raven said as she hugged the weeping girl, "She will be okay," Raven told Fireteen.

Down the hall, an angered Guardian put his mask out and went to the window to leave the Tower. "Where are you going?" Beast Boy asked.

"I am going to deal with the man who led us to the trap," Guardian growled as he continued going.

"I know that look; it is the look of revenge, of hatred, and of no mercy, make sure you don't anything you will regret latter on in life. I know several people who made that mistake," Beast Boy gave Guardian his words of wisdom. Robin was in a corner, crying.

"I won't do anything I will regret, but I won't promise no one will die tonight," Guardian said as he flew out the window.

Beast Boy shook his head in sadness, "If only these kids knew how much you take when you take a life," Beast Boy said as he walked to comfort Robin who was still kicking himself.

Robin looked at Beast Boy, "Please come now, I think I am falling, hold me now, please, just hold me," Robin said and buried his face in Beast Boy's chest.

**HARTWELL'S OFFICE**

"So close, so DAMN CLOSE!" Hartwell screamed as pushed the screen which had the video of the fight on it away.

"If that Guardian hadn't broken out they would have died for sure," Jinx observed, she was the only one in the room with Hartwell. Everyone else was too scared to accompany her.

"True, true, but damn how are we going to trap them like this again?" Hartwell said.

"Maybe you wont have to, did you see their faces, their shock, their fear, one of them got shot and might be dead, their just kids and now that they have faced death I doubt they will face it again," Jinx observed.

"You very well may be right, look at Robin's face when he saw his precious bitch gunned down," Hartwell said rewinding the tape.

Jinx smiled too at the image, "My team, if they comeback can probably deal with them," Jinx observed.

"Yeah, just need to make some adjustments, get some gunmen and then you can take them on," Hartwell observed. "At least it wasn't a failure, we won, we have their blood all over the place… wait, that's it!" Hartwell said grinning like a cat.

"What?" Jinx asked, not getting it.

"DNA! We have their DNA! We can found out all about them now, quickly; get this to the lab, tell that bastard Phil to get the blood!" Hartwell screamed.

Jinx picked up her com and called Phil.

**JIM'S APARTMENT**

Jim had just said goodbye to Phil who had gotten a call and had to leave. As Jim went upstairs the power went out. _"What the hell?" _Jim thought.

"Jim! Is the power out?" Jim's sister called from upstairs.

"Yeah, just turn on a cand-" he never finished because the power came back on and Guardian had shoved him hard up the stairwell.

"Hello Jim," Guardian said very darkly.

"Guardian? What the hell was that for?" Jim said in shock that a Teen Titan was attacking him.

"I don't know? Maybe for getting my team trapped and getting when of my members shot, possibly fatally," Guardian explained.

"A trap? Phil said it was a drug bust! I didn't know it was a trap!" Jim pleaded. His sister had entered the hallway, frozen at the scene in front of her.

"My source told me you bet your sister's and your own life on his trust, so we took it, and guess what, Phil did betray us and you," Guardian said as he punched Jim so hard he spit blood.

"I didn't know!" Jim begged.

"Let him go!" Jim's sister looked at him.

Guardian shot Jim's sister a look, although he was wearing a mask made her shiver and scared her stiff, something in his eyes was just wrong. "So, you want to get it first? He bet your life? So I guess you should die with him!" Guardian growled as he began approaching her slowly and menacingly.

"We had nothing to do with it, Phil just left, if you run you might get him!" Jim called out.

Jim's sister noticed Guardian's eyes twitch, then widen in surprise as if waking from a trance. He looked at Jim, then Jim's sister and said, "Damn it, I am so sorry, I am just falling apart," he said as he rushed out the door.

**STREET**

**NORTH SIDE SLUMS**

Phil lifted his coat as rain began pouring; he was on his way to the warehouse. The streetlight suddenly went out and before Phil could think twice about it Guardian was on top of him.

"Where the hell do you thing you're going?" Guardian growled to the man who had nearly led the Titans to their deaths.

"What are you doing?" Phil cried out in pain.

"I know you set the trap, I know you work for Hartwell, tell me his scheme and I swear I will spare you," Guardian said to Phil.

"Alright, alright, Jinx just called me, she said that Hartwell wanted blood samples to find your identities and find your families," Phil confessed very fast.

"Thank you, but I didn't promise your enemies wouldn't get you," Guardian said as he flew straight to the warehouse.

"What the hell did he mean by that?" Phil said out loud as he turned to call Jinx and tell her what was happening.

Suddenly a gunshot was heard and Phil clutched his chest as he crumpled to the ground, never seeing the man who shot him. A figure walked under the streetlight, and Jim lit a cigarette and said sadly, "Never should have betrayed me old friend, you almost cost my sister her life," Jim then walked away in the dark night.

**WAREHOUSE C-5**

**NORTH SIDE SLUMS**

Guardian flew in and quickly grabbed the oil containers and spilt oil all over the warehouse, on all the blood. Three other men were at the scene but Guardian threw them outside, after making sure they had no samples, then he lit a match and dropped it. Warehouse C-5 burned that night, at least the inside, the metal skeleton was still there but all the evidence of the battle burned with it.

Guardian then flew to the Tower.

**TITANS TOWER**

Guardian arrived to see a rejuvenated Robin, Beast Boy and Fireteen, "SHE MADE IT!" Beast Boy cried out with joy.

"YES!" Guardian yelled with unsuppressed joy as he joined the group hugs and kisses. "Can we see her?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah, but first her mother and her have some things to discuss," Beast Boy said seriously. Guardian just nodded and wondered what confessions were being made inside the room while they celebrated.

**RAVEN  
DARKNESS**

"Christine, I will answer all your questions, I can't keep things from you anymore, you have to know the truth," Raven told her daughter as she stroked her hair.

"All I thought about was how much I wanted to know before I die, that's all I thought about," Christine said while looking at her mother.

"Ask me all your questions," Raven asked.

"What happened between you and Dick Grayson all those years ago in the Tower?" Christine asked, staring at her mother.

Raven turned away, looked outside the small window, tears forming in her eyes, she turned to her daughter and began her confessions…

**MEANEST CLIFFHANGER OF THE STORY!**

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, ALL, I REPEAT, ALL SECRETS WILL BE REVEALED!**

**REMEMBER:**

**FASTER UPDATES WITH REVIEWS**

**SO:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Spy Games: Intro

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**I made a prequel to this story, a little background on Guardian, after you read this chapter check it out,just go to my profile and it will be listed, the title will be obvious,it should clear up some things that will happen this chapter. The long awaited revelations are in this chapter! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Special thanks to all those who read the last chapter, and an even more special thanks to those who reviewed:**

**StickLad (can't wait to check out your story)**

**BlackGothFaerie**

**Dragoon of the Moon**

**Overactive Mind**

**Dark Wolf 021**

**Elissar**

**AnimationWickedRaven**

**Shadow Element 13**

**Green Martian 777 (YAHOOOO! 10 out of 10! YESS A SAUCE PAN!**

**whitewolf33**

**Kirara-so-cute**

**ImGarLogan**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I actually don't mind at all if people use my ideas or concepts or quotes at all, it doesn't bother me, it actually makes me feel good that I can influence good authors. If you use my ideas, tell me so I can check it out because I love it when I see it, it makes me feel good and special. Anyways, if you want to use my ideas, GO AHEAD! JUST TELL ME SO I CAN READ IT! I was asked why I don't respond to reviewers, most authors are still doing it, but there is a risk of being reported, and I don't want to risk losing this story, I have worked too hard on it, so I don't respond to reviewers, but I do in this little paragraph where I talk about questions. There is no rule against author notes, so I still am involved but not as directly. I would like to say I have read all the works of everyone who has read my stories, and so far I have not been disapointed by anyone, I love all your guys work and am honered you take the time to review my stories. If you want me to review your stories, just ask and I gladly will! I know I upsetted a lot of people with that cliffhanger, but come on! I couldn't resist, but now I feel bad so I through a lot into this chapter, I was going to leave another mean cliffhanger but I decided not to this time, I have made you guys suffer enough. Any questions on a GuardianxDarkness relationship are also answered in this story. Lets see, what other concerns to address, the Heaven quote was a mix of different things I heard over the past week, came from nothing specific, use it if you like. Anyways, enough jabbering, enjoy the next chapter!**

**I AM SO PUMPED UP NOW! THE REVIEWS KEEP ON COMING AND THAT IS WHY THE STORY IS GETTING BETTER, THANKS TO ALL YOU GUYS AND GALS REVIEWING! **

**RAVEN  
DARKNESS**

Raven was standing above her daughter in the dimly lit hospital room, in the Tower. Her daughter had just survived a bullet wound that would have most likely killed any other person, now Raven's daughter was asking for the truth. Raven looked at her daughter; her face full of pain as she finally began to speak about what Dick Grayson, the first Robin, did to her all those years ago. "Christine, I remember that night as if it were only yesterday, what I would give to have that memory erased from my head permanently," Raven told her daughter.

"What happened, please tell me," Christine begged.

"The other Titans were out, it was just me and Dick Grayson, then I felt, I sensed something was wrong and left the room. I was one step away from my room and safety when he grabbed me, he then raped me Christine, he raped me," Raven confessed.

Christine's eyes widened in shock, "No, everybody says such great things about him," Christine said in shock. The man who was called the embodiment of justice had done such a thing to her mother.

"The truth hurts, you see, the next day, he told me Slade was responsible, Slade did something to him to make his twisted fantasies come out, to force him to do these things," Raven continued.

"What? These were his fantasies! Didn't you tell anyone?" Christine asked, visibly disgusted.

"I tried, but you see, I was going through some tough times and was having hallucinations, Grayson got rid of the evidence and took the tape, so everyone thought I hallucinated. When he told me these were his fantasies I had the same look that you have right now when he told me and begged for forgiveness. He then sent your father and me to Gotham, he feared that Beast Boy's life was at risk. In Gotham, I fell into a deeper depression, I almost committed suicide. I felt like such filth, I felt so betrayed, no one believed me, it was killing me inside, but your father saved me. We then got married and came back, the "other side" came back too on several occasions. But the last time it came, Robin regained control and killed himself to save everyone and defeat Slade for good," Raven explained.

"Defeat Slade?" Christine asked. Still taking in the fact that her mother was violated and that she almost committed suicide.

"It turns out; your Uncle Batman found out, that all this was Slade's last, twisted plan to destroy the Titans from the inside out. He kidnapped Robin, erased part of Robin's memory and implanted these fantasies so Robin thought he always had them, then he implanted a device, in his brain, which when triggered, took control of Robin's body and implemented Slade's last command. The command was the complete destruction of the Titans. So when Robin committed suicide, he stopped Slade's last weapon. He died the way he lived, overcoming the impossible and saving lives, but the tragedy truly is that he died thinking it was his fault that he had those thoughts. He died in shame," Raven finished.

There was silence between daughter and mother, Christine finally spoke, "I had no idea, I had no idea," she repeated quietly as she held her mothers hand and both of them struggled to hold back tears. "I still have one more question, why was I named Christian?"

"There was a girl. Uncle Batman fell for, they both got drunk, made a mistake, she became pregnant, lived in the Tower, then the lunatic Wilson tricked us then he killed her in a bomb blast. It was a very tragic day, and if it wasn't for your Aunt Starfire I don't know what would have become of that young man. As you know we beat Wilson and then the rest is history," Raven said quickly.

"Why did the city drive the Titans out?" Christine asked wanting all of her questions answered.

Raven looked at her daughter, almost pleading, not wanting to go through even more memories; those times had been a living hell. After Dick Grayson's death the Titans of old went into a decline, and now Raven was reliving those dark days, days she wished never happened. "We continued protecting the city after Wilson was brought in, but the seeds to our downfall were already planted," Raven began.

"What seeds?" Christine asked, she had gained enough strength to sit up. She was staring at her mother, listening to every word, finally realizing what her mother went through and understanding why her mother acted like she did when around her. She also understood why she kept those secrets.

"Christine being in the Tower, illegally, was a big scandal, my marriage, another scandal, Terra another scandal, scandal after scandal, almost all of them false or exaggerated. It was this one city council man, Hartwell, he ruined us. He put it in the citizens minds that the Titans were keeping secrets, and with that doubt in everyone's head he spearheaded the attack which led us to leave and join the Justice League. When he became mayor we left, after we left you were finally born and we started a new life as Justice League members," Raven summed up. She still remember vividly after Wilson's defeat all the endless hearings at city hall, all the accusations, all the embarrassment, all the reporters and most of all she remembered Hartwell's cold, evil eyes, that summed up her body as if measuring her coffin size.

"How did Hartwell become the mayor?" Christine asked. Telling herself this was her last question, all these answers were making her depressed and she now wished she never asked them.

"You see, the mayor before him, was a kind man, along with the chief of the city council, they made sure we weren't taken down or anything like that. They were our protectors; they insured we got our paychecks and our funding so we could continue to protect this city. However, elections came, Hartwell's fiery speeches allowed him to bring into the council more and more members that favored him, but the people still liked the last mayor and the chief. Hartwell never was as popular as they were, however, Hartwell had votes and soon our paychecks were cut, our Tower was no longer funded by the city, and we were forced to tell the city what we did every week. It also didn't help that there wasn't much crime so when we went to these meetings it looked like we were profiting from the city. Still we struggled on with our mayor, until that April day when we got the call that three gunmen assassinated the mayor in his home with the chief with him. Your father cried, he knew it was over, we knew it was over, two weeks latter, Hartwell was elected and then we left," Raven finished the tragic tale of the Titans demise.

"Thank you mother, I am so sorry for not trusting or believing you, I am so sorry I love you, please forgive me," Christine said as she clutched her mother's hand.

Raven smiled kindly at her daughter, didn't say anything, kissed her forehead softly and said, "I love you too, don't worry, you were forgiven a long time ago," with that Raven left the room.

**HALLWAY  
INFIRMARY**

Raven entered to see the other Titans standing around waiting patiently for some news. "She is fine, talking normal, able to move around, she just needs to lay down for awhile and also rest her head, so you can see her one at a time," Raven explained.

"I will go first," Robin said as he hurried to the door.

**ROBIN**

**DARKNESS**

"Darkness?" Robin called as he entered the room.

"Right here Robin," Darkness called in a cheery voice.

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked as he approached the bed.

"Never been better," Darkness replied, not in her cheery voice, but it wasn't said sarcastically either.

"You have no idea how worried and scared I was for you, I have never broken down like that before," Robin told her quietly.

"I know, I sensed your anguish, and it helped me pull through," Darkness replied.

"All I can ask is, can you forgive me for failing you out there last night," Robin asked quietly.

"Robin, you didn't fail anyone, you did your best, and you made what seemed like the right decision at the time, no one holds you at fault, only you hold yourself," Darkness said soothingly to Robin.

"I am considering stepping aside as leader and giving the reigns to Guardian, I think he may do a better job," Robin told his best friend.

Darkness looked at Robin in shock. "Are you insane? You are the perfect leader, not even Guardian would accept that type of responsibility. You know he is rarely at the Tower, how can the team stay together if the leader is never there?" Darkness asked. "Please don't make this decision, stop holding this as your fault, it isn't, no one else on this team would have made a different decision if they were in your shoes that night," Darkness added.

"Okay, but if something like this happens again I will step down," Robin said to her as he squeezed her hand one more time before leaving the room. Before he left he turned and said with a smile, "Get well soon, we have some bad guys to catch."

Darkness just gave that world famous Raven smirk and laid her head back down on the pillow.

**GUARDIAN  
DARKNESS**

Guardian entered the room next and he sat down next to her quietly and stared for several minutes. He finally said, "How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling good Guardian. What is bothering you? I sense some very strange emotions coming from you," Darkness said with a frown. She was worried at what was going on in Guardian's head.

Guardian then did something he had never done before in front of Darkness, he collapsed into tears. "I almost killed two innocent people in my damn anger," he croaked as he cried against the railing on the hospital bed.

Darkness looked in shock at his reaction. _"My God, this is tearing him apart," _she thought. "What are you talking about?" Raven asked.

"The man who told us about the "drug bust" I went to his house and was about to kill him and his sister without hesitation, I would have killed them if that girl's scream didn't knock some sense into me," Guardian continued through the tears.

"Please, you are so strong usually, don't cry, it makes me feel weak," Darkness said quietly as she rested her hand on Guardian's shoulder, comforting the man.

"I don't want to be a killer, a murderer, I don't want to be the thing I swore and promised to defeat all those years ago!" Guardian cried out.

"You won't be, you controlled yourself today, didn't you? You stopped yourself and regained control. These tears are getting you nowhere, I know you are scared but I also know that's not all that is bothering you," Darkness continued pushing Guardian.

"When you took the bullet I felt so bad for how I treated you before, so I want to say, can we start over? Start our friendship all over again," Guardian said, looking into Darkness's eyes.

Darkness stared into Guardian's eyes and she whispered, "Yes," as she moved her face closer to Guardian's. Guardian leaned closer too, but right before the kiss Guardian abruptly stopped and put his mask back on. Both of their hearts were beating heavily.

"I am sorry Darkness, but our relationship can't be like this, we can have a friendship, but a strictly professional relationship," Guardian said as he began walking out of the room.

Darkness, feeling hurt, said, "Why?"

"I can't return your love, you see, I, I really can't love, I can't risk losing another person, I already have enough people to worry about," Guardian tried to explain.

"Fine, we will be friends, nothing more," Darkness said mutely, not hiding her disappointment.

"I really am sorry Darkness," Guardian said as he walked out.

**OUTSIDE INFIRMARY**

Guardian entered the hallway and told the assembled heroes, "I got to go out for a little bit, be back soon," he spoke quickly and nervously as he rushed out of the room. The heroes all looked at each other wondering why Guardian was so jumpy.

**54th STREET**

Guardian loved this street, a street where he could relax and reflect. He looked at the windows and stores below. Smelled the comforting Asian spices and listened to the familiar languages of his homeland. He loved taking it in. As he stood there someone behind him say, "Hello," in the familiar language Guardian spoke in his youth.

Guardian turned around to see a man, in his early twenties, black hair, tan skin, a nice jacket with nice khaki pants. His hair wasn't jelled, but was combed well, his eyes were a piercing, caramel brown, and his smile was very kind.

"Who are you?" Guardian asked suspiciously.

The man, still smiling, answered, "Iqbal, I am here to make an offer," he said simply.

"What offer?" Guardian asked suspiciously.

"Your country's intelligence agency knows what happened to you and your team, so we are here to offer you a chance to get rid of Hartwell and all these crime lords in one simple move," Iqbal answered.

"Your part of the CIA?" Guardian asked, finding it odd the CIA would send this young Pakistani named Iqbal to deliver the information.

Iqbal laughed, "The CIA won't know till tomorrow, no I am part of the ISI, Pakistani intelligence, we have been watching our countryman for a while now," Iqbal added.

"How long?" Guardian asked.

"Since the Indians killed your parents," Iqbal answered.

"You still haven't told me what was the price or how you would take out all these gangsters in one move," Guardian reminded the agent, he also added, "How old are you anyway?"

"Sixteen, I know I look far older, technology is very advanced, and so is my education, which is why I am entrusted with this important mission. The mission is simple, you see, the Indian embassy has in it, a secret plan that involves using local American Indians as spies incase India and America were to go to war. If Pakistan can get this information, and show the Americans the Indians have plans to deal with them, we hope to finally cement our alliance permanently. You know how important that would be for your country, imagine, no more poverty, no more war! Once America allies itself with us, India will be forced to negotiate on our terms and decades of war will end. Don't you see? Once there is peace both India and Pakistan can prosper!" Iqbal explained his plan.

"So your plan is to steal some documents in the Indian embassy in Jump City, use the information to embarrass India, make an alliance, and end the war in Kashmir?" Guardian asked.

"Yes, precisely," Iqbal said with a smile.

"What do you need me to do?" Guardian asked.

"When the time comes, take out the power and allow me to get the plans, once it's all planned out of course," Iqbal said, "Of course this requires planning. Which is why I will pose as your cousin who is studying medicine at Jump City University, we can then plan together and execute the mission successfully," Iqbal explained.

"You still haven't said how you will deal with Hartwell," Guardian again reminded the spy.

"I have four agents inside his offices, we have records getting setup even while we speak, by the time the mission is complete, you will have more than enough evidence to clean this city up for good," Iqbal continued explaining.

"I have to turn you down, I vowed years ago to stay out of politics, I am not a Pakistani, I am a member of the grand South Asian race, which knows no borders, Indians aren't my enemy," Guardian said as he began to leave.

"So you are going to disappoint your father? Fail that girl? Let an opportunity to avenge your mother pass?" Iqbal said, he knew he was pushing Guardian's buttons.

Guardian in rage grabbed Iqbal and shoved him against the wall, "How will stealing these documents avenge my mother!" he growled.

Iqbal, not phased, said, "The ambassador is the Indian colonel who ordered those guns to fire, he ordered there deaths, and if we steal these documents, he will be blamed and he will retire in shame," Iqbal explained.

Now Guardian's eyes widened, he quickly grabbed hold of himself, "No, my war is against crime, not against a nation," he began walking away again.

Now Iqbal issued the knockout blow, "Don't you see? Your beliefs require you to help me! I offer you a chance to save this city and all you have to do is cut off the electricity for several minutes while I do everything else. Or would you rather spend years battling Hartwell, continue risking your lives, how many Titans will die before this city is saved, huh? One almost died today, what if next time you aren't so lucky," Iqbal said.

Guardian looked out at the dangerous city, the city of evil of sin, _"Damn it, he is right, he can end this war, Darkness wont have to risk herself like this, Robin wont collapse again, and Fireteen wont take a bullet again, I have to do this for them," _Guardian thought as he turned to Iqbal. "Alright, I will do this."

"Alright cousin! Don't tell them though," Iqbal said with another grin.

"I don't like keeping secrets from friends," Guardian said coldly.

"Brother, I have been in this city for one week, I know that philosophy will get you killed," Iqbal said, his grin wider.

"Fine," Guardian replied, not really liking Iqbal at all.

**NEXT CHAPTER: SPY GAMES I- Guardian and Iqbal begin planning while the rest of the Titans prepare for another mission!**

**Oh yeah, now you can read the Fall of Robin series, you can get details on all the confessions, also to get Guardian's background check out the prequel**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Love is in the Air

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**My messages will be at the end of this chapter**

**JUMP CITY UNIVERSITY  
MEDICAL SCHOOL**

Iqbal, was going by the name Ismael at the school, was sitting in his table with a pen and notebook. He was waiting for the professor, once he finished this class he would go visit his "cousin" at the Tower.

An elderly man, South Asian, entered the room and sat next to Iqbal. Iqbal turned to the man, "Uncle, forgive me, you seem a bit old to be studying medicine?"

The man smiled at Iqbal and said, "No one is too young to learn about medicine, the beauty of medicine is it changes a lot, so an old man like me needs to catch up to the times!" the man said laughing a little. Iqbal also laughed politely.

"Where are you from?" Iqbal asked.

"Delhi, how about you?" the man responded.

"Karachi, my parents immigrated from Delhi after independence," Iqbal added.

The old man smiled, "Forgive me, I haven't told you my name nor have you told me yours," he said almost embarrassed.

"Forgive me, my name is Ismael," Iqbal replied.

"You can call me Taj," the man said as he gripped Iqbal's hand in a tight handshake. Iqbal's eyes grew as he recognized the name, Taj noticed this and leaned forward to whisper, "I know all about you Iqbal, all I need to do is find out your game and then I will win."

"Uncle, you may have caught a dozen spies in India, but this is America, and I am the man who stole the war plans in the Prime Minister's house, we are in neutral grounds, I have the advantage," Iqbal whispered back. They both leaned back and smiled at each other. To an outsider, it looked like those two had really hit it off very well.

**AFTER CLASS**

**TWO MILES FROM THE TOWER  
**Iqbal was breathing heavily as he leaned against the wall. _"Shit, the Indians sent Taj, the spy killer! I have to implement the plan quickly. Where the hell is Guardian, I have to get to the Tower quickly," _Iqbal thought as his spy senses told him it was dangerous to stay in one place.

Guardian arrived as if on cue and without a word picked up Iqbal and quickly flew him to the Tower, through a detour so no one could see him. "What too so long?" Iqbal asked, he had warned Guardian delays could cost peoples lives.

"I got caught up with something," Guardian said quietly as his mind wondered to what he had witnessed at the cemetery several minutes ago.

**JUMP CITY NATIONAL CEMETERY**

**NORTH SIDE SLUMS**

The Jump City National Cemetery used to be a beautiful place, all the famous were buried their, including Dick Grayson who had the largest tomb. The tomb was a large statue of Robin standing triumphantly, their were still people bringing flowers for the fallen hero. However, after the North Side collapsed into poverty the cemetery detiorated and now only the countless victims of senseless street violence were buried there.

Guardian watched the cemetery, to make sure nothing was desecrated or the dead dishonored, and also because Julie was buried there. In a small grave, among the dozens of other tombstones packed together tightly. Guardian was about to leave when he spotted someone by the tomb. He flew there and found James, Julie's former lover, with flowers at the grave speaking to it. Guardian sat behind a tree, using his advanced hearing he heard every word.

James was facing the tombstone and began talking to the grave. "I was just going through the neighborhood and decided to go talk to you. Its been several long weeks since you've been killed and I still am waking up late at night crying tears. Just thinking about those days, those good old days we used to talk to each other. You would be smiling while sipping the lemonade, while I said how rich we would be, how you used to say getting out of this slum was your fantasy. Now I am an A student, I am on the basketball team, I have a good house, a good family, and people tell me I have been blessed. Boy, I swear folks don't know a thing, I would give it all up just to have five minutes with you. I wish that I could hold you now, I wish that I could touch you now, wish that I can talk to you, be with you some way. But I know your in a better place, even though I cant see you now I know you are looking down at me, telling me everything will be okay.

James looked away, wiping some tears as he turned back to continue his conversation. He was becoming more and more emotional as he continued to speak. "I went to the beach two days ago, I dug my feet in the sand, the ocean was so calm and beautiful, for a few minutes I actually felt happy," suddenly James fell to his knees and began crying, "I wish you were here! Oh God I wish you were here!" he screamed.

Guardian flew away at that moment, feeling devastated.

**TITANS TOWER**

Guardian had told the other Titans he was bringing his cousin. Robin at first protested saying it would risk Guardian's cousin's life. However, Guardian pointed out Hartwell was under a lot of pressure, and was being closely watched, so ordering any executions, especially of foreign nationals could bury him.

Fireteen was excited and Darkness didn't seem to react. Ever since their moment, their relationship was better, however it was very formal. They were courteous and helpful to each other, but it was a text book friendship, nothing spectacular or unique about it. Guardian really didn't know how to react and Darkness felt hurt from the rejection.

Raven and Beast Boy had to leave the day before, the Justice League needed them and according to the rules they were technically breaking the rules by being at the Tower.

Guardian finally arrived with Iqbal and all the Titans were eagerly waiting in the main room. Robin was sitting on the couch, he got up, Fireteen was cooking in the kitchen and when Guardian arrived. Darkness was on her way, she left the room when she sensed Guardian's arrival.

Iqbal looked down the two Titans who greeted him like any expert spy, he checked their body language and their voices to detect weaknesses or if they had suspicions.

Guardian looked at them, and with fake happiness said, "This is my cousin Iq- Ismael!"

"Hello, my name is Robin," Robin said sticking out his hand which Iqbal took.

_"Not that firm, not sure, obviously struggles with expressing himself. Probably gets nervous easily, very well built, probably a martial arts expert seeing all the other Robins were, if needed I could manipulate. However, I think he might be the type of person who shies away from the truth and will possibly twist stories to make himself feel good and relaxed. His eyes reveal too much about him, he should cover them like the other Robins did," _Iqbal analyzed Robin instantly. He wasn't his nations best intellegince agent because of his dashing looks and brash manner, he was a human profiler.

"Glad to meet you," Iqbal replied in a British accent.

Next Fireteen shook his hand, "So nice to meet you," she said very formally.

_"Very confindent, obvious by how she shook the hand. She seems to be very excitable, and very dangerous, shouldn't get on her bad side. However, she looks like she is so thick headed and easy to manipulate I could use her to my advantage, if I need to," _Iqbal said to himself as he stared at Fireteen with a smile.

"The pleasure is mine," Iqbal told Fireteen as he gave her a broad smile.

"Hello, my name is Darkness," Darkness called as she walked towards Iqbal from the entrance from the Titans sleeping quarters. _"Wow, he has some strong mental barriers. I can't sense any of his thoughts or anything about him," _Darkness thought, troubled, she had never met such a mentally powerful mind before.

Iqbal gasped when he saw Darkness. _"My God, did you create this beauty to taunt me? She is so beautiful and lovely, her stride, her slim waist, her build. Best yet is those large, seductive eyes, and her pretty face. Yet, she also possesses something else I want, she has a brain, she thinks, the way she is judging me right now tells me that much, such perfection! She is the cutest thing I have ever seen she has that black hair, that well made hair, beautiful black outfit, and here she is walking up to me," _Iqbal thought as he continued to stare.

"Ismael?" Guardian asked questioningly.

Ismael was knocked back to his senses, everyone was staring and Iqbal actually jumped back, Darkness was right in front of him. However, the super spy quickly rebuilt himself, shook her hand and smiled, "I am especially pleased to have met you," he said in a very romantic voice. _"Such grace, such soft, uncorrupted, beautiful hands," _Iqbal thought.

"Pleasure is all mine," Darkness replied a little unsure, she was blushing a little.

Guardian felt something in his chest and quickly grabbed a hold of himself. _"Am I jealous of Iqbal?" _he thought to himself as he watched the two of them jump straight into a conversation about the human mind. It didn't help when Fireteen walked up to Guardian and whispered, "Seems your cousin has the hots for Darkness, and it seems she has the hots for him."

"Right," Guardian muttered as he left the room to his own. He was writing in his journal when Iqbal waltzed his way inside the room.

"Hello brother," he said in his native tongue sweetly.

"Done flirting," Guardian replied as he grabbed a chair for Iqbal, he was also speaking in his native tongue.

"Anyways, to business, it turns out the Indians are on to us, they sent there best spy hunter Taj to figure out what I am doing and stop me," Iqbal explained.

"You know how to deal with him right?" Guardian asked.

"I did deal with him in Delhi, I completed the mission, but my partner was killed by Taj," Iqbal explained, clenching his fist as he related the story. "They called my partner a terrorist, when he was a patriotic man, doing a service to his country," he added.

"I am sorry to hear that but please, just tell me what I must do," Guardian asked.

"Since I have to move fast here is the plan. Two nights from now, we will break in the embassy and get the documents, you take out the power, while on the other side of town my boys will get the blackmail," Iqbal told Guardian.

"Alright," Guardian replied.

"What is in that drawer?" Iqbal asked pointing to the only drawer not open.

"Honestly, I don't know, I was checking the closet, it's the only drawer that doesn't open," Guardian explained.

"Let me open it," Iqbal said as he walked up to the drawer. He went to his knees, pulled out his lock picking device, picked the lock easily and opened the drawer. "What is this?" Iqbal asked handing the lone notebook inside the drawer to Guardian.

Guardian took it and looked at the cover in shock, The Final Confessions of a Failed Hero By: Dick Grayson.

**DARKNESS'S ROOM**

Fireteen was inside Darkness's room wanting to talk to the quiet, usually secluded girl. After Darkness's recent brush with death they had become a lot closer. "So, you really like Ismael huh?" Fireteen went straight for the kill.

Darkness looked at her and blushed, "No, we just have a lot of things in common," she said quietly.

"Sure you guys do, he was pretty much ready to pounce on you and you looked like you were going to pounce him first!" Fireteen said as she began laughing hysterically.

"Get a hold of yourself," Darkness muttered, not liking Fireteen's tone and questioning. _"Thank God I didn't tell her about my date tonight," _she said to herself.

**JIM'S HOUSE**

"Anyone betrays me again, I put a bullet in you too! Got it!" Jim explained to his assembled crew who cowered in fear. Not knowing what their leader would do to them after hearing about the betrayel. "Now get the hell out of here!" Jim yelled as his boys fled the house in fear. Jim lit a cigarrette and sat on a couch.

"Filthy habit," Robin, in uniform told the man on the chair.

"Robin?" Jim asked, "No middle man?" he questioned.

"I know you wont betray us, I can see in your eyes, you aren't in this for money, you are in this for the power, you will help the Titans becasue you know we are the only people who can give you this power you seek. I can tell you see yourself as the youngest boss in Jump City, you see yourself taking Hartwell's place," Robin answered.

"Anything wrong with that," Jim challenged.

"At the moment no, but latter on it might, but I am not here to talk about the future, we have a city to clean up don't we?" Robin asked.

"That we do," Jim said after a big puff.

"So can you help me?" Robin asked.

"Sure, Hartwell is making a mistake, two nights from now there will be a big meeting, if you can spy on them I am sure you can get more than enough black mail to get him," Jim explained.

"How reliable is this information?" Robin asked.

"I got it myself," Jim said.

"Good enough for me," Robin said. Jim turned around to take out his cigarrette. He turned around to say something else but Robin was gone.

**SEA FRONT**

**JUMP CITY**

**SUPER FISH RESTAURANT**

The restaurant was by the college campus, in the safe part of the city, and had the best fish in town. Ismael had invited her there at seven, Darkness, in a disguise, arrived. However, she was still stunning, her disguise was only changing her skin color. She was wearing a very beautiful black dress, she bought it half an hour earlier, her hair was wavy, and she looked very elegant. Ismael was also very well dressed, it was a fancy, expensive restaurant. He wore a black suite, with a very stylish tie and well polished shoes. His hair jelled and his powerful brown eyes were amplified by his brown tie. They both arrived at seven and were seated by seven thirty.

**TITANS TOWER  
GUARDIAN'S ROOM**

Guardian noticed Ismael's abrupt demand to be dropped off at five and also noticed Darkness leaving fifteen minutes latter. However, he didn't let it bother him and he was currently sitting at his desk opening the strange book he had just found. Ismael had made a small, uninterested comment and went back to planning. Guardian had decided to read it latter, now was latter.

**SUPER FISH RESTAURANT**

"You look very lovely tonight," Iqbal said in his very seductive British accent.

"Thanks," Darkness said with a blush, Iqbal made her feel very good inside, and his flirting and compliments also made her feel good with herself.

"Have any trouble finding the place?" Iqbal asked. He was trying to make idle conversation. Although in his culture, having girlfriends and all that was frowned upon, Iqbal had hadmany girlfriends across the world. His first international mission was in Japan, he had gotten his first girl there, he then went to China, managed to get another girlfriend, a lot harder considering China also had taboos. Then since then he had just always gotten himself girls. He never told anyone before but he had a condition, he was desperate for always having a girl, it was like a drug, he always needed a girl when he was overseas. No one knew that was his weakness. However, the girls never were for sex or anything like that, they were just with him for company. Darkness however, touched him in a way a woman never had before, he actually felt love. Iqbal hadn't returned to his home country in two years, ever since he graduated the academy, the youngest man ever to do so he had been doing these quick missions and then leaving quickly, breaking many young girls hearts. He was now thinking if it was a good idea to break hers or if he could even do it when the time came.

"No, I mean this is the only fancy restaurant left in the city," Darkness replied cheerfully. She was very nervous and very out of character as a result.

"You know I now am actually regretting calling you here,"Iqbal confessed, staring at those eyes, full of hope was already crushing the spy.

"What do you mean?" Darkness asked, her heart was now sinking, her smile vansihed from her face. _"Do all men hate me or something? I just got here and he wants to break my heart?" _she thought with much bitterness.

"My dear it has nothing to do with you," Iqbal reassured her, "It has to do with me. You see baby, in a few days I am going to be gone for good again, just a distant memory, and here I am taking you out for dinner only to leave you in a few days. I am a bastard like that aren't I? How selfish, I was so desperate to get to know you, to date you, I put the fact I would leave soon to the side. How evil am I?" Iqbal said with a bitter chuckle. He took a sip from his water.

"I don't care your leaving, your wonderful, and I am so happy to be here with you tonight, even if it is just one night or two, I don't mind spending it with you," Darkness replied as she held Iqbal's hand. She was touched by his quick confession and concern for her feelings. They then began a very entertaining dinner together.

**TITANS TOWER MAIN ROOM**

Fireteen was watching TV when Robin nervously walked in front of her. "Do you have something to say?" Fireteen asked Robin who was standing in front of her, blocking her view of the TV.

"Huh?" Robin replied nervously.

"Your blocking my view and a bit nervous, do you have anything to say?" Fireteen asked, slightly irritated.

"I just talked to Jim, our associate, and I was going to tell everyone the plan but everyone seems to be busy tonight so I will tell everyone in the morning. So I was wondering, since your don't seem to be doing anything and I am free, if we can go to a cafe on the East Side and discuss the plan and maybe, you know, hangout?" Robin finished quickly.

Fireteen gave a very mischivious smirk, "Are you asking me on a date?" she asked in mock surprise.

"Yes?" Robin answered uncertainly.

"Lets get going!" Fireteen said as she jumped up.

**GUARDIAN'S ROOM**

"Oh my God," Guardian said out loud as he continued to read, his face becoming paler.

**Wow, kind of a set up chapter, hope you enjoyed, I know not as great as the last few were**

**Special thanks to all those that read, and an even more special thanks to those who reviewed:  
AnimationWickedRaven**

**Kirar-so-cute**

**Elissar**

**Overactive Mind**

**StickLad**

**Dark Wolf 021**

**Neilie**

**BlackGothFaerie**

**whitewolf33**

**Although the number of reviews weren't as much as last chapter, I still got a lot and the usual people reviewed along with a new reviewer, so I am very happy. I want everyone to know I update this story every Saturday and Wendsday (if you hadn't noticed) Please keep on reviewing, all these reviews make me write well, no joke. I also realize some people were upset with Guardian not moving on with his relationship with Darkness, but luckily no one hates him. Glad people like this next generation story and are enjoying it a lot. I realize a lot of people have other things going on and I appreciate the time people put in to make a review, even a short one is appreciated. Keep on reviewing and hopefully I keep on impressing!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. When Two Titans lose it

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**I have a very cocky grin on my face right now, I put a lot of drama this chapter, that should get people excited for upcoming chapters, so PLEASE REVIEW (when you finish reading of course)**

**JUMP CITY UNIVERSITY  
STUDENT HOUSING AREA**

Darkness and Iqbal were walking together slowly, towards Iqbal's small apartment he was living in. They had just had a wonderful dinner and didn't want the evening to end. Which was why they were walking so slowly.

"I really don't think **everyone** in the world has love in them," Darkness said playfully. She was having a friendly argument with Iqbal.

"Sure they do, someone always love something," Iqbal told her with a grin.

"What do you love?" Darkness asked, Iqbal had stopped her, holding her hand. Darkness turned to her man and he grinned at her.

"You," he said simply.

Darkness blushed, "Me?" not your family?" she was stiill playing with him. Iqbal some how was freeing her, making her act in a way she had never done before.

"I haven't seen my family for so long, I truly love you," he said as they neared ever closer to his apartment.

**TITANS TOWER  
GUARDIAN'S ROOM**

At this point Guardian had flung the notebook against the wall, in shock, disgust, and anger. _"He raped her? He raped her and put it in this notebook!" _he thought in disgust. _"Does Darkness even know? Or is she keeping this as a secret? Where is she right now," _he glanced at his watch. _"Its one thirty in the morning and she isn't home yet!" _Guardian thought worried, although he suspected she was with Iqbal he wasn't sure. _"She was also wearing a pretty revealing outfit, like her mother used to, and look where it got her," _he thought worried. _"I should go wait for her in the main room," _Guardian thought as he exited his roomand entered the main room to wait nervously. _"I swear if she gets hurt like Julie or my mother... what would I do?" _he thought with sadness and anger both. However anger was starting to cloud his mind.

**IQBAL'S APARTMENT**

They were standing outside the apartment when Iqbal asked, "Want to come in?" with some hope in his tone.

Darkness looked at him hesitantly, her usual cold look back to her face. _"Isn't that the line the girl gives in the movie before the guy comes in then they sleep together?" _she thought. Before she opened her mouth to take him down, call him a pervert, ask him if he thought she was a slut who would sleep with him after one date or something like that.

However, Iqbal read her like a book and laughed, "Don't worry I am not asking you to have sex with me, I just want to carry the conversation inside, even though this is the safest part of town, it still is Jump City," Iqbal said with a very inviting smile.

Darkness still had her stern face, but relented, "Alright," she said as she entered the apartment.

**MAIN ROOM TITANS TOWER**

"You still up Guardian?" Robin asked as he entered for a glass of milk.

"I could be asking you the same question," Guardian replied, with a lot of hostility, he was in a bad mood.

"Had a wonderful evening, still can't sleep," Robin admitted as he filled the cup with the white liquid.

"Just had some coffee with Fireteen, don't know what the bid deal is," Guardian grumbled, still bitter.

"Fireteen! The girl of my dreams! That is a big deal!" Robin said very loudly.

"Just shutup and go to sleep," Guardian snapped at Robin who was taken back by the comment.

"So why are you up?" Robin asked, ignoring Guardian's attitude problem.

"I don't know, maybe because its two fifteen in the morning and she isn't home yet," Guardian said angrily.

"Why don't you just go find her?" Robin asked, still not growing worried, _"She is a strong girl who can take care of herself," _he thought.

"You think I haven't tried that, I just came back, I can't find her, Jump City is a large city," Guardian explained.

"Alright, don't stress yourself out, she is a powerful girl, I am sure she can take care of herself," Robin said as he went towards his bedroom.

"Where could she be?" Guardian thought aloud, to no one in particular, Robin was already out of earshot.

**IQBAL'S APARTMENT**

"I had a wonderful night," Iqbal said to Darkness as she began leaving the apartment. She was surprised to know how late it was, she had gotten so caught up in her conversations and stories that she hadn't realized how late it was.

"If I stayed any longer the other Titans might think the wrong thoughts," Darkness said, as an apology of sorts as to why she was leaving right when the conversations were getting even more intimate.

"Wouldn't want that to happen would we?" Iqbal said with a grin like a cat.

Before Darkness could respond his lips met her and the two of them began passionatly kissing each other for nearly five minutes. "Damn you taste so damn good," gasped Iqbal as the kisses got deeper and his hands as well as hers began exploring. Darkness too was caught up with the kissing and didn't realize what was happening until Iqbal stepped back chuckling. "Guess we got a little carried away huh?" he said.

Darkness blushed, gave one last kiss than flew to the Tower and to the wrath that would greet her there.

**TITAN'S TOWER**

Darkness arrived at about two thirty in the morning, she entered the main room to find Guardian waiting, mask off, with a look of shear anger on his face. He wasn't even wearing any disguise, this was the real man behind the mask greeting her, however, he had shown so many faces Darkness didn't realize that. "Why are you still up?" she cautiously greeted the hero.

"Where the hell were you?" Guardian responded very harshly.

"With Ismael, we had dinner," she responded quickly, getting scared of Guardian.

"Dinner till two thirty in the morning? Huh, you ate for that long?" Guardian continued his harsh interrogation.

"No, of course not, we were having such a good conversation we went to his apartment," she answered.

"What the hell were you doing in his apartment huh? Just "talking" I can only imagine what else you two were doing alone in his apartment," Guardian said, while speaking looking Darkness down with disgust and contempt.

"What is wrong with you? You my dad or something?" Darkness asked, hurt by Guardian's comment.

Guardian gave her a look which told her what he thought had happened.

"You son of a bitch! You would think that of me! I survive death and you think I slept with someone in just one meeting! What do you think of me!" Darkness yelled in anger, the conversation was getting louder and more heated.

"What did you call my mother!" Guardian screamed. Darkness had pushed his buttons.

"Bitch!" Darkness screamed back, rage and anger had taken over both of them, it was in their eyes, they really had no control.

Guardian chuckled, a chuckle with no humor or warmth in it. "Funny you would say that considering your the daughter of a little **impure** demon scamp!" Guardian shot back. The look in his eyes, and the way he implied impure told Darkness he knew about what happened to her mother.

"Monster!" Darkness spat.

"She might have even had it coming, just like you. Look at you, wearing that revealing dress, like how your mother wore her own revealing clothes, as if inviting one of the city's numerous creeps to come and get you. You actually trust Ismael, you don't even know a thing about him. Just like how your mother trusted Dick Grayson, history is going to repeat itself, yet I guess demons like you enjoy it or something since you all seem to put your self in these positions!" Guardian continued his attack.

"Are you suggesting I am some sort of whore or that my mother deserved to be raped!" Darkness yelled, now both of them were screaming at each other. Luckily the rooms were far way so none of the other Titans awoke to the screaming.

"YES I AM!" Guardian screamed, he instantly shut his mouth, regretting everything he had just said. _"I don't mean that," _he told himself.

"Go to hell," Darkness croaked as the tears began flowing and she rushed to her room, feeling dirty and angry all at the same time.

Guardian slammed his fist on the table in frustration, _"You stupid idiot, what the hell were you thinking!" _he yelled at himself.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Hello Fireteen," Guardian said quietly as he sat down to get some breakfast. Robin was sitting next to Darkness who was sipping tea glared at Guardian who looked away in shame, still kicking himself for over reacting last night.

"How did you sleep," Fireteen asked, trying to start small talk that morning.

"Didn't really sleep much," Guardian said as he poured himself some cereal.

There was tension in the room, everyone sensed it, however, only two of the Titans knew why there was any tension.

"We should go to the morning training session, we have a mission tomorrow night," Robin said as he jumped from his stool, breaking the eerie silence of several minutes earlier.

"A mission?" Guardian asked. Tommorow night he was supposed to do Iqbal's bidding and save the city.

"Yeah, Hartwell is having a huge meeting with all his croonies and crimelords, we can get enough evidence to finally bury him, but it wont be easy, we have no one on the inside. So it would be a very tough mission, we might even not be able to succede," Robin explained.

"Then why do it?" Darkness asked, she was in no mood to do any mission anytime soon, not after the scene last night.

"We have to try, I don't want to be fighting for years and years, I don't want to kill," Robin added.

"Lets go train then," Fireteen said with enthusiasm.

**TRAINING SESSION**

"Everybody for themselves!" Robin screamed. This was the best part, this was the part where all the Titans got to beat each other for a few hours.

However, usually it was playful, but this time it got very intense. Darkness used her powers and unleashed it on Guardian. Guardian responded with his own powers, bringing the two of them closer together. Now within inches apart, Darkness let up and pounced on Guardian pushing him hard against the wall. "A whore, that's what you think of me?" she growled menacingly at Guardian.

"I didn't mean it, I was just scared and frustrated," Guardian grunted as he pushed her back.

"Of what exactly!" Darkness hissed back as she shoved Guardian against the wall again. Fireteen and Robin just watched dumbfounded at how they were tearing at each other like arch enemies.

"OF DEATH!" he yelled, she stopped attacking and now Robin and Fireteen were staring.

"OF LOVE! OF PAIN! OF ALL THE SUFFERING I ALWAYS FIND MYSELF RELIVING!" Guardian yelled as he began backing away, tears forming. "My mother, Julie, you, Rani, Sanjay, all of them I loved, all of them are hurt or dead!" Guardian cried out as he walked out of the room, his hands ripping off his mask as he walked away in tears.

Darkness and the other three Titans just stared on in shock at the scene in front of them.

**GUARDIAN'S ROOM**

There was a knock on the door, Guardian answered and was confronted by the one person he really didn't want to see at that moment, Darkness. "Hello," she greeted.

"Hello," Guardian replied quietly.

"My name is Christine Logan, but call me Darkness, I am the daughter of Raven Logan and Garfield Logan," she said to Guardian, sticking her hand out.

"My name is Selim Khan, son of Agha Khan and Fatimah Khan, you can call me Guardian," he replied, clutching her hand in a firm handshake.

"Remember you said we should start over, how about now," Darkness said quietly.

"I would like that a lot," Guardian said, "About last night," Darkness silenced him with a hand motion.

"The past is the past, it doesn't count, we are starting over, as far as I am concerned none of that ever happened, nor will we mention what happened that night again, alright?" Darkness said in a monotone voice.

"Right," Guardian said as he continued shaking her hand.

**NORTH SIDE  
JUMP CITY**

Guardian was in disguise when he met Iqbal at a small cafe in the slums. "How are you brother?" Iqbal asked in his native tongue.

"Well, and you," Guardian responded cooly.

"Had a wonderful night," Iqbal replied as he took a sip from the tea and then frowned. "Damn this South American tea, what I would give for some South Asian tea," Iqbal observed. He prefered the sweeter tea that could only be found in the motherland.

"What made last night so wonderful?" Guardian asked suspiciuosly, ignoring the tea comment although he completely agreed with him.

"Me and Darkness, had a wonderful dinner, then she came to my house and we had a very enlightning conversation, got a little gift before she left, and that is what made last night so special!" Iqbal said excitedly.

Guardian had no idea what the gift was but trusted Darkness, who said nothing happened. "Good for you," Guardian said defensively, not letting on he was jealous or anything.

"She is a really special girl, you know that brother?" Iqbal asked.

It was begining to annoy Guardian that Iqbal kept on calling him brother but he let him all the same, "I know that, I know that," Guardian said while he took his own sip from the tea.

"So, ready for tommorow night?" Iqbal asked, he had moved on to the biscuits he got with the tea, hoping that would make the taste better.

"We have a problem, Robin wants the Titans to try to get the black mail," Guardian explained the situation.

Iqbal raised an eyebrow, "Why the hell would he do that? I already have people on the inside, if Robin shows up he could ruin it all!" Iqbal said angrily.

"Sorry, no one knows of the plan," Guardian said, his anger slowly rising.

"I guess I am going to have to use some of my magic to fix this minor problem," Iqbal said simply.

"How are you going to do that?" Guardian asked, wondering why Iqbal was acting like it was no big deal.

"Trust me," Iqbal responded, giving a very large smile.

**TITANS TOWER**

Guardian brought Iqbal inside the Tower and Iqbal quickly got everyone in the main room. "Its time I tell you guys the truth, I have been dishonest to you guys for a while now," Iqbal began.

Darkness raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"I am not a med student, I am really an ISI agent and am here to help my cousin," he stated.

"What do you mean help him?" Robin asked, shocked with the news.

"I have men on the inside, and after I found out about your recent battle, I came here to help you guys and black mail Hartwell, then Guardian told me you guys were going to come in. So now here I am asking you not to. The reason is you have no gurantee for success, while I do, so please trust me and sit tight tomorrow night," Iqbal explained.

"Alright," Robin said after several minutes, he knew he had no chance so why not have a professional spy do it for them.

_"They bought it," _Iqbal said with a grin inside. He got the Titans to think he was doing this as a favor, not that he was doing this as part of a bargain, he didn't even tell them about his real mission.

Guardian was a little surprised and impressed by Iqbal's cleverness and ability to manipulate the Titans to his views very easily.

Darkness however walked up to Iqbal and slapped him hard. "You lied to me?" she growled angrily, betrayed that the man she had fallen for had lied to her.

"I only lied to you about my job, everything else is true," Iqbal quickly explained as he held his cheek with one hand. _"Damn, that stung," _he thought.

"No, you just said all those things to use me for a few minutes of making out, for your own entertainment," Darkness continued in her cold voice, little emotion, not loudly.

"That is a lie, you are so special, I don't want to hurt you, forgive me, I had to lie, for my family, for my country," Iqbal pleaded. "Please find it in your heart to forgive me, I love you, I love you with all my heart," Iqbal stammered as tears began forming. This was very strange for Iqbal, a normally cool and collected person, but he was so scared that he would lose her.

Darkness's enraged look quickly vanished as she stared into those brown eyes and saw the look of love and fear of losing that love in them. She couldn't hate him, she just whispered, "Sorry, I guess I lost it," she said quietly, feeling embarrased now.

Iqbal held her in a hug and said, "Don't be, you should be angry at me, I hurt you," he whispered to her.

"Dinner tonight?" she asked.

"You bet," he replied as they both smiled at each other.

This whole scene had transpired in front of all the Titans. Robin turned away red faced when they got into a hug, Fireteen, who had been silent the whole time stared in amazement at the scene before her and Guardian couldn't help it. He was just jealous, he actually hoped Darkness would hate Iqbal, but was left dissapointed. _"Damn it, get her out of your system!" _Guardian screamed at himself. He felt a terrible knot in his stomach and it bothered him.

**HIVE HEADQUARTERS  
NORTH SIDE**

"What do you mean I am off the team?" the mistress of ice asked in anger and shock.

"Your off because you don't have any hands and your powers have no effect because of Fireteen," Jinx angrily explained.

"My hands will be back in two weeks and I am working on a way to deal with that bitch!" the ice girl yelled at Jinx. The other Hive members were finding the argument entertaining and were snickering every once in a while.

"We already got your replacement," Jinx said with a smile.

The woman of ice glared at Jinx and asked, "Who is replacing me?" suddenly a sonic blast sent the girl against the wall hard.

"I am," a new girl said as she picked up the unconscious girl and flung her out of the building, and into the dangerous street outside.

"Who are you?" Gizmo asked, Jinx hadn't told the other members who the new member was.

"Rocker, I have a sonic guitar, very deadly," the new girl answered. She wore a punk rock outfit and had the guitar painted with flames around it.

"She will be very helpful, none of the Titans will be able to stop sonic blasts and it could go through the force fields, we are a lot sronger than we were before," Jinx explained.

"Although the outfit is weird, if she helps us win that's all that matters," Mammoth said with a grin.

"Tommorow night, us and the Titans rumble for comand of this sector," Jinx said with a smile.

**NEXT CHAPTER: TITANS VERSUS THE HIVE, HARTWELL VERSUS JIM, AND IQBAL VERSUS TAJ, the result will decide the future of the NORTH SIDE and possible of JUMP CITY!**

**Thanks for all those who read, and a special thanks to those who reviewed:**

**AnimationWickedRaven**

**BlackGothFaerie**

**RealiTBYte101**

**Dark Wolf 021**

**Moonfire01(finally, got her in there, so sorry for the delay, keep on reviewing!)**

**Kirara-so-cute**

**Elissar**

**Dragoon of the Moon**

**StickLad (I wasn't mad or annoyed)**

**whitewolf33**

**Allright, this chapter pretty much answered a lot of peoples questions about last chapter, but I have to give a little pep talk about Iqbal. He really shouldn't necessarily be seen as a good guy, more like neautral, no one really knows his agenda (honestly, I don't know it either, isn't THAT EXCITING!) So glad people love this story, and finally, I didn't throw a sick cliff hanger and I put a lot of drama in this chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Also, I know some reviewer will be happy with this chapter**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Showdowns

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**Update Wendsday, BUT I won't update unless I get a total of 160 reviews, so please review!**

**OUTSIDE JUMP CITY UNIVERSITY MEDICAL CAMPUS**

Iqbal had just finished attending an evening class and was on his way home to get ready for dinner when he bumped into the Taj again. The University's medical campus was located on a huge, beautiful garden, a very tranquil environment, a lot of students liked sudying in the garden. It was even more beautiful at night with the lights, and was safe so Iqbal planned on bringing Darkness here after they had dinner. However, his plan was interrupted by Taj who had showed up in front of him with his very big, kind looking smile. Iqbal saw behind the smile, saw the enemy behind it. However, Iqbal didn't show anything was wrong and smiled when he greeted, "Hello Taj uncle," he said as he bowed a little, and stuck out his hand for a handshake.

"Ismael, I have somethings to discuss with you!" Taj said excitedly as he clasped his hand with his. He brought him to a hug and whispered, "Lets talk at the university's cafe now."

Iqbal nodded and walked with Taj to the small cafe, they were making small talk, it is amazing how spies can blend in the environment and not draw attention to themselves. They entered and found a small table and Taj began speaking in a variant of his and Ismael's language that no one in the cafe would understand. "I wonder what your mission is in America?" Taj asked.

"I could ask you the same question," Ismael responded cooly.

"But you know, you know my country is following your every move now," Taj said with a smile.

"It seems India has lost its touch, sending an outdated, sadistic, murdering, spy to follow me," Iqbal answered.

"Still upset about your partner, Yahya? What was it again?" Taj asked.

"Youseff, his name was Youseff," Iqbal responded, keeping his emotions straight, he so wanted to kill Taj right now.

"You know before I put that bullet in the back of his head he said something to me," Taj said with his grin growing wider.

Iqbal's eyes widened, he knew Taj killed his partner, but he didn't know he had executed him.

"He said, quote, "Forvige me for leaving you Maham, forgive me for leaving you my precious Ama," it was at that point I pulled the trigger.

Iqbal was about to jump across the table and strangle Taj but he knew he would just sacrifice his mission if he did attack the man. "That was the name of his wife and daughter you bloody murderer," Iqbal replied, trying to keep his face straight.

"Oh, too bad they will never find his body," Taj said as he lit a cigarrette.

"What the hell do you mean? He is burried in India, not even the Indians play dirty," Iqbal said, not believing his partner's body would be desecrated, it was an unwritten rule to respect the dead in South Asia.

"I personally got rid of the body," Taj said with a smile, "But now it comes to my warning to you. I know you are planning some mission, I know you are good, so I probably wouldn't catch you if you made a move, so now I will black mail you," Taj said as he threw afew of photos on the table.

Iqbal picked them up and his eyes widened in shock, they were pictures of him and Darkness eating at the restaurant and a couple more photos of him making out with her at his front door. Iqbal now couldn't hide the shock and disgust that Taj would play so dirty with him.

Taj saw he had struck home and went for the kill, "Tsk, tsk, what would your government think if they got a hold of these pictures? There number one spy having big expensive dinners in America with an American girlfriend, and what would your mother think if I sent her a picture of you kissing this girl, huh, what would the Pakistan media do!" Taj said with a laugh.

"So what do I have to do?" Iqbal asked.

"Get the hell out of here within the next five days or else it is released. Don't worry, the pictures will all be right here in my coat pocket," Taj said as he slipped the pictures back in his pocket, "Have a nice dinner," he added as he got up and whistled as he left.

Iqbal slowly got up, slowly reached his apartment, slowly got dressed, and met his date one hour late at the restaurant.

**RESTAURANT**

"Sorry I am late, got stuck on the campus," Iqbal said quickly as he led her to their seat in the restaurant.

At the dinner Iqbal at one point just stared at Darkness. "What are you looking at?" Darkness asked, her eyes staring into his.

"Oh my baby you really burn me with those eyes, you are cutting me down to size," Iqbal said to her, still staring.

Darkness blushed, and said, "Snap out of it Romeo," Iqbal did and just smiled at her.

The dinner went well when they were about to leave Iqbal turned to her and asked, "Darkness, come with me and lets let ourselves go," he said to her.

Darkness noticed Iqbal was a little different at dinner but liked the smile and kindness in his voice. She said, "How do we do that?"

"Trust me," Iqbal said with a very big smile on his face as he led her on a walk towards the beautiful garden in the medical school grounds. The restaurant was near by and they arrived to the well lit and beautiful garden after a brief twenty minute stroll. Darkness was surprised by the emense beauty of the garden and fell in love with it right away.

"Its so beautiful," she whispered, to no one in particular.

Iqbal heard her though and said quietly with a smile, "I knew you would love this."

They began walking down the lonely garden, getting to know eachother, when Iqbal suddenly stopped and began chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Darkness asked.

"You love reading, I enjoy writing, you like staying up all night, and I love sleeping, some would say we are crazy. Hell I agree, but that's okay that's just fine with me," Iqbal explained with his smile.

"God, quite the poet and romantic tonight aren't we?" Darkness asked playfully.

"Lets dance," Iqbal said as he led her to the small dance hall in the park. They entered to find other students inside dancing and a slow song seemed to play on cue. Actually it was on cue, Iqbal planned it. Anyways, Iqbal and Darkness began dancing the night away. At one point Iqbal whispered in her ear, "I am holding on to you, and you are gripping me tight, so tight. You don't seem to care, and please, I don't mind, I was just not aware you liked to act so kind," Iqbal told her.

Darkness grinned and kissed Iqbal as they left the dance floor slowly. After a minute of kissing Iqbal broke the kiss and gasped, we should get to my place, its getting late," he said to her.

"Lets go drop you off, then I can fly home," Darkness said in agreement. The last thing both of them wanted was to get carried away.

**IQBAL'S APARTMENT**

Darkness and Iqbal made it to the apartment and to the front door. They stood there uncomfortably until Darkness broke the silence. "I...I guess I should get going, it is getting late," she said quietly. Iqbal looked like he was about to say something, but then shut his mouth. He was very uncomfortable, unsure of what to do. Darkness, a little disapointed, began turning to fly away. Iqbal noticed the disapointment and quickly grabbed Darkness and brought his face to hers for a deep kiss.

Darkness after several seconds looked up, before she could say anything Iqbal began whispering to her as he stroaked her hair with his hand, "Hush my little baby, don't you say a word,becauseI am going to give you everything I promised I would," he was smiling at her gently.

"What exactly have you promised me?" Darkness asked, becoming playful with Iqbal again. She always felt free around him for some reason.

"Well, I'll give you my heart, I will give my soul, and if you like you can even have control but all I want from you is a little bit of faith and a little bit of love. Maybe I will recieve honesty because that goes a long way you know. Ever since I met you, I have missed you every moment I am alone," Iqbal explained to her.

Darkness looked at Iqbal deeply and asked, "Do you feel alright being alone?"

Iqbal looked at her closely and intently, with dead seriousness he said, "No, it is a terrible feeling, and I go through it all the time," he said.

Darkness smiled at Iqbal and said, "You are never alone, I will always be there for you," with that, and a kiss, Darkness returned to the Tower. Leaving a happyIqbal staring in the sky at his angel.

**JIM'S HEADQUARTER'S**

Jim had realized his ambitions were not being met because he trusted too many people and shared power, because of this his organization was very corrupt and wasn't getting anywhere. So Jim decided to disband the Anti-Hartwell Youth League and replace it with is own organization, which had no name. It was Jim's private army and spy network. Jim considered the Titans his allies and believed with their help he could take over Jump City and replace Hartwell, but he foolishly believed he would be a good leader and absolute power wouldn't corrupt him. He didn't even realize that the city was making him much more ruthless.

"Sir, I got a planwith boss Isaac, he says we tell him some stuff about the Titans and he says you can get the North Side Slums while he expands to the Sea Front," one of Jim's officers, Jim no longer had a crew, he had officers.

"Perfect, we can deal with him tonight," Jim said.

"Yeah, perfect, we can meet him at the docks!" the officer said beeming with pride at making such a great deal.

"Good, Bill, get our top gunment and tell them to get ready to take out Isaac," Jim said with a smile.

His officers looked at Jim in shock, one of them brought up the courage to speak up, "Assasinate Boss Isaac?"

Jim looked at his officers with anger in his eyes, "Yes, is there a problem with that?" his voice had an edge to it.

"Yeah, that could start a war with Hartwell," one of the men spoke cautiously.

"I am ready to deal with him, once Isaac is dead, I get the North Side, and a base, from there we will take a couple of attacks, and with the Titans we will completely drive Hartwell out. The time to win this war is now, no more delays, I want this city, and I want it soon," Jim said fiercely as he pounded the table with his fist.

**TITANS TOWER**

"The HIVE are burning down a building in the North Side, we have to get there now," Robin ordered to the two other Titans in the room. The Titans had killed the morning and afternoon chilling out and training. At around four in the afternoon, Guardian had left, and now, it was three hours latter and the HIVE were back.

"Where is Guardian?" Fireteen asked, worried they wouldn't have enought firepower to deal with the HIVE.

"I-I honestlydon't know," Robin admitted.

"I couldn't even talk to Ismael, he isn't answering anything," Darkness added.

"They must be up to something, but regardless, we have to go, no matter how much we will miss Guardian's powers," Robin said as he began leading the way out.

**INDIAN EMBASSY  
JUMP CITY**

The compound was very large and well protected from the dangerous streets. India opened the building after the huge influx of its citizens into the city, and so far the building had served India well. Not only did it help guard its people but it also kept secret documents inside, very secret documents.

On the Eastern Wing, the most dangerous secret was heavily guarded by security. However, since Taj told the authorities about a Pakistani super spy in Jump City security was very tight and jumpy, Taj was also in complete control.

Outside that large wall which surrounded the compound, Guardian, in uniform, along with Iqbal, dressed in his black infiltration suit. They were in a tree and quietly whispering to each other. "How do we do this?" Guardian asked.

"Alright, take out the power on the West Wing, and cause a small fire, while security concentrates I will infiltrate into the East Wind, and when I call you on the calm, I want you to take out the power in room A-C of the East Wing, just that room. Understood?" Iqbal asked, dead serious, any of his humor and cockyness he showed before was replaced by seriousness, and intense planning.

"Yeah, I got you," Guardian said nodding his head. "What about Hartwell?" he asked.

"My boys are dealing with him while we speak," Iqbal said.

**HARTWELL'S OFFICE**

Hartwell was sitting with the meeting when he noticed one of the bosses wasn't there, "Where the hell is Isaac?" he asked.

"He has a meeting which could deal with the small time gangster who is supplying the Titans with information," a boss answered shakily.

"Good, good, then once we got him in our group, then we can shoot him and all his men," Hartwell said, very happy Isaac took the inititive on the issue. "Now, lets discuss the gambling situation and prostitution after the Titans raid..." the meeting had begun.

**ISAAC'S HEADQUARTERS**

"Should we bring any guns and boys," one of Isaac's officers asked.

"No, they are only kids, just bring your own gun while I bring mine," Isaac was preparing to leave and had decided only him and three of his officers would bring guns. The group would be Isaac, all his officers and of course drivers, the drivers were armed by default, so there was no need to mention them.

"Hartwell will be happy," one man observed as he smoked.

"Damn right Hartwell will be happy!" Isaac said as he finally left for the meeting.

**NORTH SIDE**

"This is kind of fun," Rocker said as she devestated another building with her powerful powers, another dozen familes had lost everything they had ever owned in their lives.

"Keep on blowing stuff up, Titans should be here soon," Jinx ordered as she destroyed several cars with her powers.

"We already are here," Robin said as he jumped in front of the five very powerful HIVE members. Fireteen and Darkness landed right behind him.

"Just three of you? You stand no chance," Jinx scuffed at them as she led her team forward for what she hoped would be her final battle with the Titans.

"Titans...GO!" Robin screamed as he began his attack. A titanic battle was unfolding in the North Side while on the river front to gangsters were going to make decisions that could effect all of Jump City, and at an embassy the relations between three countries were in the hands of a spy and a spy killer.

**This was a huge set up chapter, hoped you enjoyed and please review**

**Special thanks to all those who read and to those who reviewed:**

**Elissar**

**BlackGothFaerie**

**Dark Wolf 021**

**Overactive Mind**

**Kirara-so-cute**

**StickLad**

**whitewolf33**

**BigQuise**

**I am really pressed on time, so I will answer questions next chapter, but I would like to say, I am working really hard on grammer, so bear with me.  
**


	19. Final Chapter

**Sequel came out with this, look for it, is called, Payback, small introductory chapter, enjoy!**

**I realize people are trying to get why I threw in the whole India Pakistan Conspiracy, that will get answered in this chapter, but a lot more details in the sequel. The conspiracy and Iqbal's mission doesn't really play a factor in the plot, it is a side show, it is the conflict between Iqbal and Guardian which is what the conspiracy brings, so the conspiracy ends this chapter and the real conflict between Iqbal and Guardian will appear. Pretty much therivalry was to introduce Iqbal in style, so don't take it too seriously. Their rivalry isn't fueled by justjealousy, but by beliefs and history and bad blood between the two, ENJOY**

**(Special emphasis on grammar this chapter, enjoy)**

**Enjoy this last chapter and don't forget to leave your thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**NORTH SIDE**

"So, you bastards want to die tonight?" Jinx said with a vicious grin as she led her team forward.

"Seems you got rid of the ice girl for some slut," Fireteen said with a small grin. Looking at Rocker who was getting enraged.

"Big words, for a weak little bitch!" Rocker yelled in anger as she launched a devastating sonic attack sending Fireteen against a wall in pain.

"Got me," Fireteen said weakly as she struggled to get up. Robin and Darkness turned around, seeing Fireteen was okay, they charged forward.

Robin didn't get far; Jinx used a hex blast while Rocket rammed him hard against the wall, near the still recovering Fireteen.

Darkness made a force field, halting Gizmo's missile attack and used a street pole to bash Mammoth in the head. Darkness almost had Gizmo over powered, but Rocker's sonic power shot through the shield sending Darkness into a wall.

"So, who wants to die first?" Jinx said as she approached the three Titans who were still clearing their heads and were wondering where Guardian was. They had been taken out in under a minute; they were simply outnumbered against an enemy who wanted to kill them.

**EMBASSY**

Guardian had left the West Wing of the embassy after causing enough noise to attract all of security, and after seeing security enter the area he left and snuck into the East Wing. He entered the room and noticed Iqbal picking up a disk which obviously carried the information he needed to make his mission a success. Iqbal turned around and smiled at Guardian, "Got it," he whispered.

Guardian nodded simply and then heard the security clearance door swing open outside the room. Guardian looked at the now surprised Iqbal who quickly hid into the shadows of the dark room. Guardian had taken out the power in that room as well. Guardian also followed Iqbal's lead and he too hid in a dark corner of the ceiling, floating.

Taj entered the room with a smile on his face, "Oh Iqbal, I know you are in here! Come out come out, the act is done!" the spy killer said with a laugh. Taj walked slowly into the room and continued, "You almost got me, but I knew you wouldn't trip all those security traps even if they managed to get you, but sadly that idiot chief of security didn't believe me. So here I am, me and my gun to settle this old score we have," Taj said as he stopped in the middle of the room studying it. He sensed someone else was in the room but didn't know where.

Iqbal, got out of his hiding spot and crept behind the unsuspecting Taj who continued to call to him. Guardian watched in horror as Iqbal pulled out a silenced pistol and without hesitation lifted it and pulled the trigger.

He cut off Taj in mid sentence, the piercing sound of the gun was heard and then Taj fell forward. His eyes still open from the shock. He fell hard on his face and Iqbal stood right behind him, his gun aimed at the back of his dead enemy, and smoke coming out of the barrel.

Guardian came down from his hiding place and angrily hissed, "Why the hell did you shoot him for!" he was completely shocked at Iqbal's ruthless execution, at his lack of mercy.

"He had it coming," Iqbal said as he flipped the dead man over and began flipping through Taj's pockets, looking for something.

"No one deserves to die like this, no matter what they did," Guardian said, still in anger.

"That is actually funny, considering you also ruthlessly killed three men yourself," Iqbal said with an edge as he continued to search through the body frantically.

"That was a lot more serious, what did he do to you?" Guardian said, gritting his teeth, Iqbal was opening old wounds, that had only begun to heal.

"He killed my partner the same way I killed him, he made a dozen widows and two dozen orphans," Iqbal tried to explain. He finally found the pictures and picked them up, folding them so Guardian couldn't see them.

Guardians caught on and in a lightning move disarmed Iqbal and grabbed the photographs and looked through them. As he looked through his anger increased. "You lying bastard! You killed him so he didn't give these pictures out and ruin your reputation!" Guardian growled loudly, not caring for secrecy anymore.

"It's true, he killed him, those pictures were just part of the feud," Iqbal tried to explain to the now enraged Titan.

"A feud?" Guardian asked.

"Yes, we have a feud," Iqbal continued to explain.

"You know the rules of a feud don't you?" Guardian began his attack.

"Of course I know the rules!" Iqbal yelled, knowing security was on its way and he was wasting time.

"So you broke the rules?" Guardian said as he walked towards Iqbal.

"What?" Iqbal asked.

"The only way to settle a feud is through a duel or a deal, what you did was a murder and you have broken the rules and have dishonored your name," Guardian accused.

"Fuck you, you and all those other bastards back home, still following the traditions of your great grandparents, this is the modern world, a world of diplomacy, and law, not vigilante justice or deals," Iqbal said as he pulled out his backup gun and aimed it at Guardian's chest.

"What are you doing?" Guardian asked, he knew he would get shot if he tried anything.

"What? Breaking more tribal laws? Laws that aren't even real. What rule am I breaking now? Oh yeah, the little rule about killing a man you made a deal with, or a man of your tribe!" Iqbal revealed the truth to Guardian.

"Your part of my tribe? That means we are-"

"Cousins, yes we are related," Iqbal cut Guardian off. "So "brother" if you want what I promised you, give me the pictures, pretend this never happened, and we can go our separate ways, you save this city and I become a hero. We will never see each other again, I promise just give me the damn pictures! I am running out of time, don't make me shoot you!" Iqbal was now pleading. He didn't want to kill Guardian who Darkness liked so much.

"Deal is off, I don't want your dirty money, neither does anyone on this team," Guardian replied thumping his chest telling Iqbal exactly where to shoot.

Iqbal, caught off guard by Guardian's reaction, hesitated; he really didn't want to shoot. However, suddenly, before he could make a decision, voices were heard down the hallway and Iqbal grunted, "Shit," as he escaped through a window in the hallway. Guardian, knew he couldn't get spotted so couldn't follow him, so Guardian escaped through a vent. It was a very uncomfortable escape.

When Guardian reached the outside of the embassy he realized he still held the pictures and he had lost his team's only chance to get Hartwell in one move. However, Guardian didn't regret his decision or defiance, he had one more stop to go before returning to the Tower and pick up his communicator. He had left it back home before leaving. However, Iqbal saying he was his cousin was really bothering Guardian. _"Uncle told me about all my relatives and cousins? Could he be the son of Isthaq Uncle?" _Guardian thought as he flew to the Pakistani Embassy.

**SEA FRONT**

Boss Isaac arrived with his entourage and found Jim and his crew was all ready there. They were the same number of gangsters on both sides and they stared at each other with distrust, disdain, almost challenging the other side to make a move.

Isaac saw Jim and was a little shocked at how young Jim really was and how he had managed to get these gangsters to obey his every command. However, Isaac felt he was in control considering he was with Hartwell and he knew how these meetings went and how to negotiate.

"Mr. Isaac I assume?" Jim said as he shook Isaac's hand.

"Jim?" Isaac responded gravely.

"The one and only!" Jim said cheerfully.

"So, since you are here we have a deal?" Isaac asked.

"I have a counter deal," Jim responded.

Isaac sighed, this usually happened, "We made our terms, no compromising," Isaac stated.

Jim laughed, "This ain't no compromise, I hand you the Titans in the place of your choosing, and I guarantee I can make sure they die," Jim said his smile growing.

"Guarantee?" Isaac said, _"Kid's very confident," _Isaac thought. Isaac's top officers were looking at each other, not really believing Jim. But Jim's charisma already got Isaac.

"Yep, this time tomorrow, give me the men and guns, they will be dead," Jim continued, getting irritated at Isaac's useless questions.

"No tricks?" Isaac asked.

"Maybe one," Jim said simply as he lit a cigarette.

That was a signal, from the roof, five snipers shot, Isaac clutched his heart, and four of the lead men were also given mortal wounds. Jim's men quickly grabbed there guns and unloaded on the shocked and overwhelmed gangsters that had fifteen minutes earlier been employed by the man bleeding to death on the ground in front of them. They had no chance. Within ten minutes the small battle was over and Isaac along with his entire organization was dead.

Jim threw the cigarette on the ground and looked at his men and smiled, "Good work boys, tomorrow we take Isaac's ground and then with the Titans move to another part of town. But remember, our first goal is to secure the North Side," Jim explained to his men who grinned like wolves.

**NORTH SIDE**

Jinx was smiling menacingly at the three Titans still struggling to get up. Jinx had been charging her hex blast for the past fifteen minutes, making it so powerful; it would kill any of the Titans who would get hit by it. To ensure the Titans stayed in place while she was charging, the other HIVE members would kick, hit, or blast the Titans back down whenever they attempted to get up. The three Titans were bruised and battered and were all wondering where Guardian was.

"So, who will die first?" Jinx asked them.

Robin just glared, his lip bleeding, Fireteen didn't dare try to use her fire, or else Rocker would get her again, and Rocket's last attack had made Darkness so dizzy she couldn't concentrate her powers.

"I think the red haired whore should go first," Rocker said while smirking at Fireteen.

"I guess the red head will go first," Jinx said as she turned to Fireteen.

"TITANS, GET OUT!" Robin yelled as he threw half a dozen smoke bombs. The HIVE was blinded and with the advantage, Robin and Fireteen flew away while Darkness teleported to safety in the Tower. For the second straight times, the Titans were forced to retreat in defeat.

**TITANS TOWER**

Robin slammed his fist against the table, "Why can't we beat those guys!" he yelled.

"Guardian wasn't there," Fireteen observed, since they got back Robin was kicking himself.

"He isn't here either," Darkness observed.

"And his communicator is here also," Robin pointed out.

"Where could he be?" Fireteen asked.

"Forget him, it wouldn't have made a difference, we would have lost either way, we need someone else," Robin said as he slumped to his chair.

"A fifth Titan?" Darkness asked.

Robin nodded gravely.

"Who?" Fireteen asked.

"Terra," Darkness said quietly.

"Terra?" Robin asked in surprise.

"Who's Terra?" Fireteen asked confused.

"She was a Titan, but betrayed the team. However, in the end she redeemed herself and sacrificed herself to save the city. She is that statue with the missing engraving in the old city," Darkness quickly summed up.

"If no one else could find a cure, what makes you so certain you can?" Robin asked.

"The cure was found four years ago, but it was decided it would be best to wake her only if she was needed, she was still a teenage girl and to comeback with her childhood crush married and in a different world would be really hard. However, now she is needed, and she will have a purpose," Darkness explained.

"Tell your mom and then do it," Robin ordered as he walked out of the room.

"Robin actually ordered you?" Fireteen pointed out dumbfounded.

"He really is ticked," Darkness replied dryly as she went to her room to call her mother.

**PAKISTANI EMBASSY**

"Mr. Guardian, the nation is forever in your debt for what you and Iqbal have done tonight," the ambassador said as he shook hands warmly with Guardian who had just entered the embassy and had simply asked to see the ambassador. He didn't have to wait and was quickly ushered into the room with no delays.

"Thank you, but I do have concern about what Iqbal does with our nation's money," Guardian began.

"What do you mean?" the ambassador asked with a smile, still with a warm look.

Guardian sighed and pulled out the pictures and gave it to the ambassador. "Don't get me wrong, Iqbal is a great agent, but he cares more about his image than the mission. He killed a man to get these photos, and I was able to take them from him, he was so desperate to get them back he almost killed me himself," Guardian explained.

"What?" the ambassador's smiling face was replaced with a serious look. As he flipped through the pictures his face became slightly more angry looking.

"It seems that Iqbal is spending our nation's money on expensive dinners and for wowing girls," Guardian observed.

"And he killed a man for these pictures?" the ambassador asked.

"He did," Guardian replied.

"A very serious matter, very serious indeed," the ambassador said quietly as he slowly moved through the pictures. "How could he? Does he not know the code of honor? The tribal laws?" the ambassador said to no one in particular.

"I hope this may help you," Guardian said as he bowed to take his leave.

"Yes, thank you, we will do what is just on this issue," the ambassador said as he stood up to shake Guardian's hand and say good bye.

**HARTWELL'S OFFICE**

"Isaac is dead? He is dead?" he repeated, shocked by the report the police chief was giving him, the new chief.

"Yes sir, gunned down with his inner circle," the chief replied. The chief was stout, bull-dog faced, tough man, who obeyed Hartwell's every command.

"Damn it, who is in charge of the North Side now?" he asked.

"Now, this Jim guy is," the chief answered.

"I guess I will have to deal with him," Hartwell said as he dismissed the chief from his office.

**TITANS TOWER**

Guardian arrived to see the banged up Titans with smiles on there faces, "What's the good news? And why the hell do you guys look like you were in a fight or something?" Guardian asked.

Had Guardian come an hour earlier he would have confronted a sad scene and would have faced a lot of heat for not showing up, however none of the Titans cared and just smiled at him when he came in.

"My mom, she is having another baby," Darkness said with a small grin.

"Congratulations," Guardian replied with his own small grin, he removed his mask when he entered the room.

"Another member to the ex-Titans family!" Robin said as he clasped Guardian's shoulder.

"Yeah, Raven should be visiting next week or something like that!" Fireteen said excitedly.

**OUTSIDE TITANS TOWER**

"To think I tried to be just like you, to fit in, but Dad was right," a man said as he looked at the Titans in the Tower with his binoculars.

"Boss, what do you want us to do?" Jinx asked as she watched with her new boss.

"Patience, next week we strike, and we strike right where it hurts," Iqbal said with a grin as he stared ahead, the wind making his hair dance in the wind along with the other HIVE members.

A new feud had begun and only one of the combatants would win, either the disgruntled ex-spy or the Teen Titan known as Guardian.

**This story is finished, and will be continued right in the next story, so start reading that, it came out with this chapter. Little summery of new story, Iqbal loses his job because of Guardian's actions and is out for revenge. The two cousins will explore each others pasts and discover how closely related they really are... (no they aren't brothers) WHILE Hartwell and Jim prepare for war, Raven comes for a visit and will work with Darkness to try to revive Terra; next story will be action filled and emotional**

**This was a successful story, and quite long, glad you guys stuck around through it all, thanks to all those who read and special thanks to all who reviewed:**

**Overactive Mind**

**Dark Wolf 021**

**BlackGothFaerie**

**Dragoon of the Moon**

**Elissar**

**Greenmartian777**

**StickLad**

**Kirara-so-cute**

**Wow, I had a lot of fun, and a lot of ideas and good drama for the sequel, so stick with it, don't forget, its called Payback**


End file.
